Guilt
by HelloDenmark
Summary: Estel, Elrond and the twins get captured by someone they had not seen for an age. The imprisonment leaves marks on all of them as they are forced to watch Estel being tortured in front of their eyes.
1. Returning Home

Estel walked through the forest it was almost nightfall. He was only an hour from home. It had been too long since he had seen his family. He missed them terribly.

As soon as he had walked across the border to Rivendell, Estel had cast off the ranger as well as the names Strider and Aragorn. Shedding his seriousness and responsibilities. That side of him was never far away, but he still felt some weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He walked on enjoying the view of the forest that he had walked in so many times by now. It was fall so all the trees had orange, yellow and red leaves. He could see occasional glimpses of the sun going down through the trees.

He had been running from orcs all the way here. He had just managed to evade them when he entered the forest. He had managed to kill most of them and he was confident that the patrols around of Rivendell could take care of the rest.

Estel sighed and leaned against a tree. Ada and the twins would kill him for coming home wounded again. It wasn't serious, but still. They wouldn't see the difference. He looked down at the bandage around his arm; the wound hadn't stopped bleeding yet. The scarf he had used to wrap around it was already soaked. He had lost his provisions when the orcs had attacked him. He could feel the wound pounding, but he had tried worse things. Much worse. This wound didn't bother him much.

Even though he had lost his provisions he was sure he would get a lecture from them about not neglecting wounds. Estel sighed again. He was getting tired. It had already been three days since he had last slept. The orcs had been hunting him constantly. He had barely eaten.

Estel sighed and pushed himself away from the tree, it wouldn't get him home faster standing against the tree sighing. He staggered on.

Finally the last homely house came into sight. There were lights on inside the house. Estel took a deep breath and smiled. He continued down the path unfaltering knowing that his family was probably watching him arrive, he didn't want to worry them overly much just because of a bit lack of sleep and a minor wound.

Estel halted in front of the door. He was just about to knock when a stream of water hit him from above. He was instantly drenched to the bone. The water was ice cold. Estel staggered to the nearest pillar he leaned against it and slowly slid down to the ground. His legs weren't able to hold him up any more.

"That wasn't a very warm welcome, don't you agree brother?" Elladan's voice floated down to Estel. He looked up and saw Elladan and Elrohir standing on the balcony with a now empty barrel in their hands.

"I couldn't agree more brother." Elrohir smirked.

"Welcome home little brother." Elladan greeted. "You're late."

Estel didn't have the energy to answer back. His exhausted body couldn't cope with the shock he had just received. The shapes in front of him started to get blurry. He heard the door open and light streamed towards him from that direction. Footsteps moved towards him and a figure kneeled in front of him.

"Estel?"

Estel blinked his vision clear, "Ada." He smiled. Elrond's worried face gazed at him.

"What's wrong you're completely pale." Elrond asked worriedly.

Estel dried the water off of his face and breathed deeply. "I'm fine."

He slowly stood up supporting himself to the pillar. He almost stumbled when he let go, but Elrond grabbed hold of his arm to steady him.

Estel breathed in sharply when Elrond grabbed hold of his wound. He quickly stood straight without Elrond's support.

"Are you wounded?" Elrond asked hastily when his sharp elven hearing caught the sharp intake. When he let go of Estel the palm of his hand was spotted with blood. Elrond's eyes widened at the sight of it. He looked at Estel seeking answers but Estel was standing with his eyes closed, the deep circles under his eyes stood out starkly in his pale face.

"I would like to hear your definition of fine…" Elrond muttered, and then he looked up at the balcony where Elladan and Elrohir were standing and listening intently to everything that was happening. Expressions of guilt hung on their faces. Elrond sighed and said, "Elladan, Elrohir get down here."

At this Estel's eyes popped open, reveling the tired grey orbs underneath. "What?" He asked.

Elrond smiled at him and waved his blood-smeared hand in front of Estel's eyes. "Healing wing." He ordered at the same time Elladan and Elrohir jumped down from the balcony.

"But-" Estel was about to protest when he was swept away by the twins.

Very quickly he found himself in the healing wing.

"Take your shirt off." Elrond said and went to find the healing supplies.

Estel sighed but nevertheless went to war with all the leather straps and knots in his ragged ranger clothes.

Elladan and Elrohir soon joined him on the bed, sitting on either side of him.

"We're really sorry Estel. We should have known that you would be injured. It was stupid of us." Elladan apologized.

Estel was about to scold them jokingly, but with the amount of guilt in Elladan's voice he knew they would take it seriously. "It's okay, I'm fine. I needed a bath anyway." He smirked.

The twins were far from convinced.

"You're far from fine, and now you're drenched too. Sorry." Elrohir said.

Estel pulled off the red tunic he had under the leather jerkin. He had already shed his cloak. His sword and dagger were placed on the bed, behind him.

"What can be drenched can be dried." Estel yawned, "I'm not even that seriously injured. I just haven't slept in a while."

As he said this Elrond walked into the room. He had bandages and herbs in his arms, which he put down on the table beside them.

Elrond moved the chair over to sit opposite Estel. He quickly unwrapped the scarf Estel had tied around his arm revealing the jagged cut that ran across his arm.

"I'm fine, not seriously injured." Elrond muttered under his breath, "You've neglected this wound."

Estel sighed, "I lost all my provisions three days ago, I did all I could do with the resources I had at the time."

"What happened?" Elrond asked and started to clean the wound.

Estel told them of the last three days. How he had been pursued by orcs for three days, how he had gotten injured and how he had made it to Rivendell. In the end his voice was getting blurry and he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

Elrond finished wrapping the bandage around his arm and tied a knot. "So you haven't slept for three days?"

"…What? Oh… No I haven't." Estel said forcing his eyes open.

"How about food? Water?"

"I found a couple of streams… some berries and stuff."

Elrond groaned, "Elrohir take your brother to his room to wash and get into some dry clothes. Elladan fetch him some dinner."

"I can do it by myself." Estel protested.

"In your condition I wouldn't be surprised if you collapsed on the way to your room. Get some sleep, we can talk in the morning." Elrond hugged Estel; "…It's good to have you back my son."

"Hmm… It's good to be back. I missed you, all of you."

* * *

Half an hour later he had washed, changed and eaten. It was a wonder how he had managed to stay awake through all of it. It was probably because the twins were there to annoy him. After he had finished the soup that Elladan had brought him, which had never tasted better, he had collapsed instantly onto the bed.

The twins smiled at him and covered him with a blanket before they left the room.

* * *

Estel woke to the sound of the evening bell. He looked around confused for a moment but then remembered what had happened. He was home, after such a long time. Smiling he got out of bed. If he hurried he could make it to dinner.

Estel donned a grey tunic from his closet and then made his way through the corridors down towards the hall. When he reached those big doors, he pushed them open wincing when his wound protested.

As he stepped inside everyone around the table looked towards him. The only ones around the table were his family, Erestor and Glorfindel. There faces lit up in a smile when they saw him as he was sure his own did.

"Good evening." He greeted and sat down beside Elrohir.

"It's good to see you again Estel." Erestor said smiling.

"It's good to be back." Estel smiled back and started putting food on his plate.

"I heard that you had some trouble getting here." Glorfindel said, "I never thought that orcs would dare come so close to our borders. The days are indeed growing darker. The border patrol took care of the last orcs in the night."

"Were any of them injured?" Estel asked worried.

"No, fortunately not. You had killed enough of them to make it an easy job for the elves. Do you have any news from the rangers?"

"…Yes." Estel said hesitating. "But let us not discuss that over dinner."

"You're right, we can all met in my study later," Elrond said, "How long are you going to stay Estel?"

"I don't know yet. The rangers will send a message if they need me. I'm thinking of staying a couple of weeks if nothing happens."

Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other. Suddenly without warning Elrohir threw his arms around Estel sending him out of the chair and onto the floor with Elrohir sprawling on top of him. Estel clenched his eyes shut for a moment after landing, because the wound on his arm was slammed against the floor. Luckily Elrohir didn't notice.

Elladan came to join them a moment later, grinning hugely at Estel. He tickled Estel a little under the chin, while Elrohir held him down. Soon giggling filled the room.

"Elladan, Elrohir." Elrond's stern voice flew through the room. Elladan and Elrohir immediately stopped and snapped their head identically up towards their father. Elrond was frowning.

"You'll end up opening his wound again."

The twins' eyes widened confirming what Elrond had thought, that they had forgot about Estel injury. Elrohir quickly got off Estel.

They immediately started to apologize, but Estel stopped them saying, "No harm done. Though are you sure you are ready for the revenge? I'm going to be here all week to get back at you." Estel smirked evilly.

Elrohir and Elladan gulped and then quickly left the room, muttering amongst themselves.

Elrond wasn't the slightest bit convinced, that Estel was fine. He was holding his arm still and seemed to have become a little pale. He quickly left his seat and went over to Estel.

As soon as Estel saw him coming towards him, he groaned. "I'm fine Ada. There's no need for you to see it."

"Humor me." Elrond said and pushed Estel down into a chair. He quickly pulled Estel's shirt off and then unwrapped the bandage. It had started bleeding again, luckily not very much. Elrond sighed and wrapped it in bandage again. "Fine, nothing is overly wrong with it."

Estel grinned and pulled his shirt on again.

Suddenly Elrond felt very dizzy, he could hear from Estel, Glorfindel and Erestor's reaction that they were feeling the same. Elladan and Elrohir came stumbling back into the room.

"Ada, what…?" They murmured confused, both of them collapsed to their knees.

Suddenly weariness overwhelmed Elrond, he felt Estel slump forward onto him, as he himself slumped to the floor.

"Poison…" Elrond whispered before blacking out.


	2. Why Did This Happen

Elrond was the first to wake up. He forced his eyes to open. It was dark around him, and the trees that surrounded him cast long shadows along the earth. The rope around his chest that bound him to the tree behind him reminded him of what had happened. With a jolt he sat up straight. He immediately spotted Estel, who was bound to the tree opposite Elrond. He looked around for Elladan and Elrohir, when he finally spotted them he sighed in relief. They were bound next to him, on the same tree. His panic had spiked for a moment there.

Why was Estel bound to another tree than them?

His thoughts were stopped by a low moan, coming from his right side. He looked over there and saw that Elladan was opening his eyes.

"Good morning my son." He spoke softly in elvish.

Elladan immediately smiled at him. His dark blue eyes took a moment to look at his surroundings. He saw the faint outline of a camp a little away from where they were being held. Then he sighed, "What happened?"

"I don't know my son, apparently someone poisoned our food. For what purpose… We will see." Elrond said.

"Elrohir is waking up." Elladan said without even looking in Elrohir's direction. Sure enough Elrohir soon opened his eyes and looked at his father and twin. They were completely identical he and Elladan though their personalities were different in some points. When Elladan woke up he looked for the enemies, Elrohir immediately checked where everyone was and if they had any wounds. They completed each other.

Elrohir looked panicked at Elrond and Elladan. "Where are Glorfindel and Erestor?"

Their eyes immediately widened, they had forgotten that Glorfindel and Erestor had been in the same room as them when they had lost consciousness. Either they could be back at Rivendell or they could be somewhere where they couldn't see them or they could have been killed.

No one answered Elrohir question. The only thing that could be heard was the noises of the forest and the camp that wasn't very far away from them. They were each in their own thoughts.

After some time Elrohir glanced over at Estel. Why wasn't he waking up? His eyes immediately searched Estel for some kind of injury he could have missed the first time he checked. But there wasn't anything.

"Why isn't Estel waking up?" He asked his father worried for his little brother.

Elrond looked over at Estel. "It takes more to make an elf unconscious than a human, they may have given him an overdose but I guess he'll wake up sometime. It will probably be harder for him to wake than us. I wish I could go over there and check him, but it's impossible."

"I'm sure he is fine." Elladan said trying to comfort them, "he will not succumb to this. He is strong, and has proven that many times to us. Trust him."

"You're right," Elrohir responded, "He's too stubborn to give in. He'll drag himself back to us like he always does."

"You're very confident in him."

They all snapped their head in the direction of the sound. An elf stepped out from under the trees. As soon as he came into range of sight both Elrond and the twins gasped.

"That just makes it all the more fun."

Aerque…

He went over to Estel and smacked him across the head. After a second he opened his eyes and squinted up at the person above him.

"Good you're awake. I wouldn't want you to miss this." Aerque smirked.

"What do you want Aerque?" Elrond asked tiredly, "Why are you holding us here?"

"What I want? Revenge is what I want! You let my son die, you and your sons. Soon after his mother succumbed to grief. It was your entire fault! He was suffering for weeks without you doing anything to save him. And now I will have you pay for all the pain you caused him, my wife and me!" Aerque shouted, anger rising form his voice.

Elrond looked pained at him, "I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could have done to save your boy."

"Sorry? Not half as sorry as you will be when I'm finished with you! You could have saved him, but you didn't. Oh, but I know you too well; I won't get half of the pain I want to inflict by torturing you. No, you're stronger than that, both you and your twins. But having someone you love tortured in front of you see that's a whole other thing." Aerque glanced at the two men that came out from under the trees. "Do it." He ordered them.

"What do you mean…?" Elrond asked horrified, hoping that what he was guessing wasn't true.

All the color vanished from both Elrond and the twins' faces when the two men went over to Estel and started to unbind him. Estel struggled but he couldn't cope with the two strong men that were currently holding him. They bound Estel face forward to the tree his hands raised over his head.

"Don't do this!" Elladan roared, "He had nothing to do with your son. That was even before his lifetime. Let him go!"

Aerque smirked at Elladan. His plan was working already and he hadn't even started yet. Another man came up to him and handed him a whip. He twisted it playfully around in his hands knowing that they were dreading when he would start using it. He walked over to Estel.

"Don't you hate them?" Aerque whispered into his ear he knew that Elrond and the twins could hear him, "It is all their fault that you are going to die a slow and painful death."

"I could never hate them." Estel stated, "I trust their words."

"Let's see how long that will last." Aerque smirked then looked at the men, "Gag him."

Someone immediately showed something into Estel's mouth and tied it behind his head.

"Let him go!" Elrohir cried trying desperately to get out of his bounds. Elladan was doing the same. Elrond sat dead quiet glaring at Aerque, measuring him.

Estel's tunic was taken off leaving his back fully unprotected.

"Think about who is the cause for this every time I hit you."

Estel muttered something incomprehensible into the gag. Then it began.

The first crack in the air stilled everyone's movements. Elrond and the twins looked shocked at Estel's back and saw a long red line running across it. Blood was slowly flowing down the length of his back.

Then the next crack sounded, and the next.

Estel hadn't made a sound. He knew that his family couldn't handle it, as it was, no need to make it worse. He could feel Aerque hitting with all his strength, he was guessing it took him an equal amount of strength to keep from crying out.

He didn't even count the strikes, the pain just started to melt together. He heard the twins and his father's voices trying to get Aerque to stop, but it wasn't working he just kept whipping him.

Elrohir felt tears streaming down his cheeks; he was practically begging Aerque to stop it. Every time the whip touched Estel he felt like it was himself being hit, only worse. He would have done anything to be in Estel's spot instead of having to watch the little brother that he had sworn to protect being whipped right in front of his eyes. He could hear Estel panting over the sound of the whip and his muscles tensing; it tore his heart apart.

He knew that Elladan was feeling the same as him; their feelings were flowing together. Elladan wasn't crying, but Elrohir knew that in his heart he was.

Finally Aerque stopped. He nodded at the two men and they immediately began cutting Estel down from the tree. Estel immediately slumped down to the ground. His back was still turned towards his family.

When the guards made to tie him op again Aerque shook his head. "I know him he won't run from his family. If he does we'll kill them. Stand watch one of you." He ordered and then went back into the shadows where he had come from.

One of the men sat down against a tree nearby, the other one went back in the direction of the camp.

Estel slumped forward and rested his head against the tree. He weakly lifted his arms and untried the gag. They saw a little blood on it as he released it and let it fall to the ground. They saw his hands shaking.

"Estel…" Elrond asked softly.

He didn't want to turn around. His family would be able to see instantly the amount of pain he was feeling. But he also knew that if he didn't his family would start thinking that he blamed them for what had happened. He took a few moments to get his breathing under check. He then wiped the sweat off his face. Then he turned towards his family.

They were all pale. Elrohir had tears stains down his cheeks. They were all looking intently at him, their faces drawn with guilt.

Estel smiled at them, then he looked over at the man who ways keeping watch. Then he slowly began to stand up, he supported himself to the tree. The man stood up to ready to catch him if he was planning to escape.

Estel let go of the tree and walked slowly over to where his family was. The man followed him with his eyes. Estel sat down on the ground in front of his father and the twins.

He looked over at the man again and saw that he was leaning against the tree staring at them.

"Estel… I'm so sorry." Elrond said painfully in elvish, "I-"

Estel shook his head silencing Elrond, "No, it isn't your fault Ada, neither is it yours Elladan and Elrohir." He smiled and said in the musical tongue of the elves so the man couldn't understand his words, "I'm sure you did everything you could have done to save his boy." He leaned his head forward so that his forehead came to rest on his fathers. "It wasn't your fault." Estel whispered again.

He sighed when he could feel Elrond relax. His back was hurting him more than he led on. It pained him every time he moved. Elrond felt Estel start shaking. He opened his eyes and looked worriedly at Estel's pained expression.

"…Are you okay?" Elrond asked, knowing that he wasn't but couldn't think of anything else to say.

Estel opened his eyes and drew back from Elrond, "I'm fine," he muttered.

Elrond didn't want to push the matter, because he knew that there was nothing he could do. A gust of wind blew through the clearing. Estel visibly shivered.

"Take my cloak." Elrond said, "Elves don't feel the cold."

Estel opened his mouth to protest, but knew that his family would feel better after he was covered. He was freezing; his hands shook as he untied the cloak from Elrond's neck. He almost didn't have the strength to pull it free, but still managed after some time. He glanced at Elladan and Elrohir, they were both watching him sadness evident in their expressions. He smiled at them and then lay down on the ground using his father's leg as a pillow; he covered himself with the blanket. He was lying on his side to aggravate his wounds as little as possible. Soon he fell into a light sleep.

"…What are we going to do Ada?" Elladan asked as soon as Estel had fallen asleep. The man keeping watch was still watching them intently.

During the torture Elrohir, his twin, had shed the tears he himself could not. He was supposed to be the strong one, for both Elrohir and Estel and then he had just watched as they had tortured him. He hadn't done anything… He was the oldest of the three and he had just watched while it happened. The sound of the whip striking Estel sounded over and over inside his head.

Elrond closed his eyes painfully, "I don't know my son…"

The three of them watched silently as Estel fidgeted in his sleep. Elrond could feel his leg growing numb where Estel was lying on it but he didn't care, he only wanted to be close to his son. He wanted to hold him and to protect him. Being cut off from both hurt him more than anything.


	3. The Consequences

Finally morning dawned and the sun shone through the trees. Neither Elrond nor the twins had slept that night. Estel had woken a couple of times, but both times they had lulled him back to sleep.

As soon as Aerque stepped into the clearing Elrond shook his leg to wake Estel.

The reflexes Estel had gotten from being with the rangers immediately sent him up in sitting position. A wrong move as waves of pain emitted from his back. He gasped, but quickly regained his composure not wanting to appear weak in front of Aerque.

Aerque smirked at the ranger, who was glaring at him. When he came close enough he punched him in the stomach. Estel gasped for breath.

Aerque didn't wait; he yanked Estel up and began dragging him towards the camp. Away from Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir who were now shouting after him and cursing.

"Where are you taking him?" He heard Elrohir shout.

To this he answered, "To a doctor. I don't want him to die too soon."

Then they went out of their line of sight.

* * *

After an hour their heads jerked up at the sound of Estel staggering towards them. He was carrying a bag and a water skin. They couldn't see the look on his face for the curly dark hair that flowed in front of it. They could see the bandage around his chest.

Finally he looked up at them. His face was awfully pale. He smiled when he saw them, but they saw that it never reached his eyes. Supporting him to the trees whenever he had the chance. Finally he knelt before them.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked.

Estel didn't answer he just started to pull out the food that had been in the bag. It was a loaf of bread.

With further inspection, they saw that Estel's hands were shaking. With shock they noticed the burn marks around his wrists that could only have been inflicted by a rope. The same marks were wrapped around his ankles. There was also blood on the corner of his mouth from a cut that could have been inflicted by a tight gag.

"Estel?" Elladan asked.

Finally Estel's hands stopped moving, he looked up at them and was about to say something when another voice interrupted him.

"You want to know what we did to him?" Aerque stepped into the clearing with a smile on his face; he looked straight into Estel's eyes. "We took care of his wounds. Strapped his hands and feet tightly to the bed. Wouldn't want him to move now would we? Oh, wait didn't we gag you too? Yes I believe we did. We cleaned his wounds very nicely, using a bit of salt and stuff, I've heard it should be very good. After that of course we scrubbed him and stitched some of the big ones together. I've always known that there was no reason to use painkillers or sharp needles. I don't know how that even came to be."

Aerque slapped Estel on the back, earning him a wince. Then he walked away, back where he had appeared from.

Estel stared down at the bread, reliving the memories. He hadn't planned on telling them anything. Apparently Aerque had known that and wanted them to know. He lifted his eyes and met the eyes of his family. Their eyes were widened.

"It's fine-" Estel started but Elrond cut him off.

"Did he tie you tightly to the bed so you couldn't move and gagged you?" He whispered.

Estel averted his eyes and nodded, knowing that he couldn't lie to his family now after Aerque had said it.

"He cleaned your wounds with salt?"

Estel clenched his teeth and nodded. He didn't like the dead tone in Elrond's voice.

"And stitched them with a blunt needle?"

Estel looked up at Elrond, guilt shone from him.

Estel felt his heart fall down to his stomach, "Stop it… Ada, you can't please. You're never going to make it if you blame yourself for every little thing that happens."

"Little thing." Elrond exclaimed. "That was no little thing. They had you strapped down alone, causing you pain."

"Ada, please. Stop it." Estel begged. "I can't keep saying it isn't your fault. I know that it isn't your fault. I need you."

Elrond's eyes softened immediately, he breathed deeply before saying, "Forgive me."

Estel smiled at him and tore a piece of the loaf of bread off. Before Elrond could protest he had shoved the piece into his mouth. It was easy getting Elrohir to eat the bread, much harder to get Elladan to eat it.

"You eat it." Elladan said, "You need it more than me. Elves can go a long time without food."

Estel looked stubbornly at him, "That doesn't mean that they have to. Come on Elladan, we don't now when we'll get food the next time. Please."

"You need it more than I do."

Estel shoved a piece into his own mouth and said to Elladan, "See plenty for the both of us. I'm already eating this bread… thing."

Elrohir snickered.

Elladan was about to say something again, but Estel quickly shoved some bread into his mouth. Elladan glared at him while he chewed and swallowed.

Estel then gave them a mouthful of water each, none of them wanted more than that. He couldn't force them this time.

After Estel ate and drank his share he walked over to the tree he had been kept at first and picked up his tunic that still laid on the ground from when the men had taken it off him. Now that his wounds were bandaged it wouldn't aggravate them to have fabric sliding over them. He quickly pulled the tunic over his head; welcoming the warmth it provided him.

Just then Aerque and about twenty men came into the clearing.

"We're moving to another location." Aerque said.

Estel stumbled for the second time. His family could only watch with growing anxiety. They were walking a little behind Estel so there was nothing they could do. They couldn't catch him if he fell, couldn't support him. They just watched his back as he continued to trudge on, his hands bound in rope to the horse in front of him.

Elrohir, Elladan and Elrond were in the same circumstance, but the one who sat on the horse Estel was tied to, was trying to make him fall. So far Estel had only stumbled, but it would only be a matter of time before he fell.

It felt like forever before the company came to a halt. It was only a short break before they were going to move on.

Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir could see Estel leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, but they were not allowed to go to him. Elladan trusted his brother to not let his eyes wander away from Estel's form, so he began to look at the company.

There were twenty men, and Aerque. The men seemed to want the same thing as Aerque. For what reason he knew not, but he also guessed that nothing he could say would win them over. Aerque had the command that was plain to see.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the approach of Aerque.

"Where are Glorfindel and Erestor?" Elrond asked, having forgotten it before.

Aerque smiled, "I have no need for them. My revenge is against you and for that I have all that I need."

Elrond stiffened. _Did Aerque kill them?_ "So you left them back in Rivendell?" He asked trying not to let his anxiety show.

"Don't worry they will be fine. I cannot say the same about your son I am afraid." With that Aerque walked away from them.

He felt a pang of relief that his two friends were alive. Some of the weight seemed to have been lifted off of his shoulders.

He looked over at Estel to find Estel looking back at him. Estel was smiling and he guessed that he had heard what Aerque had said. Elrond tried to smile back, but he found out that he could not. He could feel the despair of the situation clinging to him.

Estel frowned at Elrond, suddenly his head jerked to the left just before someone punched him hard across the head. Estel staggered back against the tree and slid down it. His eyes closed in pain.

Elrond whose nerves were already hanging by a thread tried to rush to him, but he was held back before he could get far. He continued to struggle.

"Stop." Estel said in elvish, "I'm fine. Ada stop."

Elrond immediately stopped searching his son for his condition. Though Estel's hand was resting upon his head, he had opened his eyes again and was know staring at Elrond. His expression was that of Strider.

"Yes, Elrond I suggest that you stop." Aerque came out of nowhere. He walked over to Estel and whispered something into his ear. They could see Estel's eyes widen, it caused dread to fill them.

"Now he will have to pay for your mistake." Aerque said so they could hear him again.

Guilt washed over Elrond. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he have to do that? Why? Why? Why? Please…

Estel glared defiantly at Aerque when he pulled a knife out of its scabbard. Every ounce of stubbornness, pride, and calmness that defined Aragorn son of Arathorn showed itself in Aragorn's eyes. He sat up strait and looked into Aerque's eyes. The depth of his storm grey eyes almost made Aerque step back, but he only needed to remember what had happened to his son to keep himself standing there. Aragorn didn't say anything he just looked at Aerque.

Aerque looked away from him and over towards Elrond, who was standing there and also looking at Aragorn. He could see the guilt in Elrond's expression, but there was also amazement. This angered Aerque. He gritted his teeth together and hit Aragorn hard over the head. So hard his head snapped to the left.

Nevertheless Aragorn only glanced at his family and then raised his eyes towards Aerque who still stood with a knife in his hand. Aerque was no longer looking at him, but at Elrond. Their gazes were locked even though they were half a camp away from each other.

"I will let this be a warning Elrond. Everything you do will have consequences to your son. I will go easy on him the first time, do not trust me to do the same next time."

With that Aerque brought the knife towards Aragorn's face. He rested its tip against his cheek and then slowly cut diagonally downwards. He did the same from the other side so the two lines created a cross on Aragorn's cheek.

He had barely flinched during the time when the knife ran across his face like hot fire. Not wanting to cause his father more pain. More suffering…

"There Elrond, now I'm sure you will always remember what I have said here today." Aerque instructed, "The next time you think about doing anything you just have to look at your son and you'll know. That isn't a very good idea. It's then same if any of you decide to try and run off. He will have to suffer from it. This I promise to you. …We continue our journey in ten minutes. I suggest you get ready."

The two guards holding Elrond back walked away. They knew that Elrond wasn't going to try anything.

With his mind blank Elrond slowly walked over to Aragorn. He knelt before him. Blood tickled down from the cut in his cheek. Elrond brought his hand up and stoked some of the blood away with the back of his hand.

Elrond looked into Aragorn's eyes. "I'm sorry." Elrond apologized.

Aragorn smiled and shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm fine. I'm going to be okay. You have to believe that as much as I do… This is not our end. We are going to live through this and then we'll put it behind us. Elladan and Elrohir need to believe this too. As long as I don't give in, neither will any of you. Can you promise me that?"

Elrond took a shaking breath and nodded.

Aragorn immediately felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He wasn't sure if Elrond's promise was going to last, but it was a beginning.

"Ada, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't do anything to stop what I'm sure they are going to do to me. It will only be worse that way. Not only will I be more hurt, but you will also have to live with the guilt, which I know you will have no matter what I say to you." Aragorn's voice was emotionless and commanding like it wasn't his own wellbeing he was talking about.

"…I will try." Elrond said not knowing if he could keep his emotions in check while they were torturing his son. His eyes landed on the cross shaped cut on his cheek, "Aye, I will try."

Aragorn's eyes immediately softened into Estel's. He looked lovingly at his father. He leaned over and kissed Elrond on the forehead.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Then he saw Elladan and Elrohir still over in the other side of the clearing. They were standing close to each other seeking comfort. Their hands were entwined.

"Look after them Ada." Estel said quietly, "They cannot handle this. Even though they try to seem strong. Especially watch over Elladan, he doesn't show his emotions as easily as Elrohir. If he keeps his feelings locked up inside like this, then it will end up destroying him. They have each other, but I don't think it will be enough for this."

Estel's face became distant, "…I don't know if I will have the strength to look after them also." He whispered.

Elrond let out a dry sob at this. But quickly took a deep breath and put on a determined expression, "You will not have to." He spoke, "The only one you have to look after is yourself. Let me handle the rest."

Estel smiled gratefully, "Thank you Ada." He whispered and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

After a couple of minutes two of the men came over to them. Both were yanked up from the ground and dragged over to the horses where their hands were bound to the saddle again. Elladan and Elrohir were the next to be strapped up and then they were ready to leave. Aerque rode at the front and Estel was positioned a little in front of his family like last time.

Estel still had Elrond's dark blue cloak on, but he was still chilled to the bone when the day became evening and evening became night.

* * *

It seemed to be around midnight before they stopped for the night. The men and Aerque made a fire in the center of the clearing. But Elrond, Estel and the twins were too far away for the warmth and the light to reach them.

Once again Estel was left untied. Probably because he was so dead tired he practically collapsed as soon as they had made camp. He managed to stagger over to where his family was and then he sank to the ground and curled up into a ball with the cloak around him trying to get warm. His teeth were clattering and his whole body was shaking. His breath came in puffs. Even though he lay between Elrond and Elladan's legs they didn't give him much warmth, except blocking some of the wind.

"Estel."

He cracked open one eyelid to look at Elladan who was the one talking to him. He could hear the worry in his voice.

"You can take my cloak too if you're cold."

"Mine too," Elrohir also said. "We can't feel the cold or become sick."

Estel frowned annoyed at them for a moment wondering how they would react if he refused. But he knew they were right. It wouldn't do him any good to become worse than he already was because of weather and stubbornness. He knew his brothers would never forgive themselves if he became sick because they had kept the cloaks they didn't even need.

Estel sighed and sat up. He first untied Elladan's cloak and pulled it free. It was hard to do because his hands were shaking badly he couldn't get a grip. Once he was done he thanked him. Then he scooted over to Elrohir who smiled at him while he unbound his cloak and pulled it off of him. He also thanked him.

The cloaks he held in his shaking hands vibrated as he walked back over between Elladan and Elrond. He put one of the cloaks on the ground to lie on and then he covered himself with the other two cloaks. Both Elrond and Elladan scooted closer to him, to offer him their warmth. Elrond also stroked Estel's hair as he quickly entered the world of dreams. His shaking gradually diminished and then he became still.

"We are going to get through this." Elrond said suddenly after some time, "Glorfindel and some others from Rivendell will come after us, if they are not already. They will not give up until they have found us. Estel is going to make it through this, but we need to help him. He cannot worry about all of us while still worrying about himself and standing the torture we all know they will put him through. If we let ourselves falter the consequences will ultimately fall on Estel."

"You speak of hope, but I do not see it." Elladan sighed.

"I see hope," Elrond said. "It is lying right beside you. He is our hope. Many things are about to happen that will be beyond terrible, but we need to cling to hope if we are going to make it through it."

"Then let us try not to burden him with anything unnecessary." Elrohir spoke quietly. "We are going to get away from this with scars, but not without our lives."

"We will live." Elrond muttered. "And we will be home in Rivendell seeing the leaves on the trees slowly turn into golden. Hear the sounds of the Bruinen whispering from a distance. See Rivendell and all of its glories."

"Small elflings playing outside in the fallen leaves…" Elrohir muttered longingly.

Elladan smiled slightly, "Erestor and Glorfindel arguing."

"Fair voices singing." Elrond whispered.

Elrond began singing quietly so the men wouldn't hear it, a song of home. His voice carried Elladan and Elrohir off to sleep. Peaceful Elven dreams.

Elrond felt tears streak silently down his cheeks.


	4. Arriving At The Destination

Estel awoke quietly. He opened his eyes and wished immediately that he could back inside his dreams. Where there was no pain and no suffering.

He felt a hand stroke his hair and looked up to meet his ada's eyes. They looked worried at him, but Estel gave no explanation to his tired gaze. He just looked over at Elladan and Elrohir. A smile grazed his lips when he saw that they were sleeping silently. Their eyes open but unseeing, trapped inside their elven dreams.

Elrond must have said something to them, to make them go to sleep. He hadn't thought that they would sleep before they were too exhausted to keep their eyes open. Though looking at Elrond he frowned.

"Haven't you slept at all?" Estel asked.

Elrond just shook his head, "Someone had to keep watch, and Elladan and Elrohir haven't slept since we were captured."

Estel just sighed, "Neither have you."

"I can sleep tonight then."

"You better." Said a tired voice from beside Elrond.

Both of them looked over there and saw that Elrohir had woken up. He rubbed his eyes. It looked funny because he was bound to the tree, he bended his head forward and reached up as far as he could with his arm. Estel and Elrond laughed lightly at the sight of it.

"What is it?" Elrohir grumbled. The twins were not known for being in the best of moods when they had just woken up.

"Nothing." Both Estel and Elrond said, which made them laugh even more.

Elladan stirred, woken up by the sound of laughter. He was in a bad mood for being woken but hearing his father and Estel laugh made him smile.

He noticed Elrohir look over at him; a smile was also seen on his face.

It only took a moment to ruin the little happiness that had settled over them.

Aerque came over and ripped Estel up from the ground. They could hear him wince as all his wounds were stretched.

He offered no explanation before he dragged Estel over to the camp. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir could follow him with their eyes until Aerque dragged him inside the only tent in the camp.

Their eyes never left the opening of the tent. Minutes felt like hours. Their ears were strained trying to hear anything coming from the tent. Suddenly a muffled cry came from the tent. They all paled, knowing that it was Estel's voice.

* * *

All of a sudden Estel was thrown out of the tent by one of the larger men. They heard him grunt as soon as he made contact with the ground. He just kept lying there where he had been thrown. He was gasping for breath.

Slowly he got up grimacing. He closed his eyes tightly for a second before slowly walking over to his family. Once there he slowly sat down, holding his hand tightly around his side.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked quietly.

Estel started pulling his shirt up revealing a steadily forming bruise covering his ribcage. Hissing he felt along all of the ribs and found two of them broken.

"They started by removing the stitches from my back." He said with his attention still on his ribs. He looked at the cloaks and picked one of them up. He looked over at Elrohir whose cloak it was. "Can I tear this up?" He asked looking sorry.

Elrohir just nodded, "Of course you can."

He hesitated a minute but then tore some of the cloak into bandages and tied them around his broken ribs to hold them in place. He knew how to take care of himself after being taught by Elrond. He winced as he tightened the bandages around his ribcage, but he didn't stop because he knew that it was necessary.

Elrond looked approvingly at what he was doing. "How many ribs are broken?"

Estel just shrugged as he pulled his shirt back down over his makeshift bandage. "Two." He had tried having broken ribs before. It wasn't anything new to him. Though he was dreading the long walk they would with certainty have to walk today.

"What happened?" Elladan asked worriedly.

At this Estel grinned, "Accidents happen."

They looked confused at him.

"They were holding me down so they could take the stitches out. Apparently one of them let go of one of my legs and I, of course without intention, kicked Aerque in the face." At this Estel sniggered lightly so his didn't jostle his ribs too much.

Unfortunately the only one who laughed with him was Elrohir. Both Elrond and Elladan frowned at him.

"How bad was it?" Elrohir said as he stopped laughing.

Estel smile if possible widened, "Wait and see brother, wait and see."

As if on queue Aerque walked out of the tent. He had blood dripping from his broken nose. He quickly locked eyes with Estel, an understanding passed through the two of them. Tonight. That was when it was going to happen, and now he wanted revenge on Estel too.

Estel could see the bloodlust in his eyes. Shuddering he turned away. He still remembered what he had whispered into his ear last night when he had cut his cheek, "You'll be the downfall of your family, I'll make you wish you never were born."

Elrond noticed some of the color drain from his youngest son's face after he had locked eyes with Aerque. He himself had not failed to notice the murderous intent that could be shown in Aerque' eyes. He knew that Estel was scared, though he would never admit it. He knew Estel was trying to act as if it wasn't affecting him at all, to make it easier for his family to bear. Estel quickly changed his pained expression, hiding everything under his mask.

Elrond was the only one to notice this. Both Elladan and Elrohir were watching the camp begin to pack up.

Suddenly Elrond remembered something, "Estel what did he say to you yesterday?"

The twins snapped their heads towards Estel at the question, they had forgotten about that.

There was no way he was going to tell them, Estel thought. "Nothing important." He shrugged ignorantly.

"We saw you pale when he told you, don't say that it isn't important." Elrond said.

"Really, it wasn't important." Estel said and looked into his fathers eyes hoping to make himself clear.

They didn't buy it. The twins soon came into the conversation.

Elladan narrowed his eyes, "If it wasn't important then why won't you tell us?"

He didn't know what to say to that. He just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Come on Estel, tell us. You can't get us to not worry about it now." Elrohir said.

Estel ground his teeth together. He knew how his family was going to react when they heard what Aerque had said. He knew exactly how the color would drain from their faces and how much they would fear for him. He didn't want them to know.

"Please, my son." Elrond pressed, "We need to know what he said, there is no reason for you to keep it for yourself."

"There's no need for you to know." Estel muttered tiredly. He didn't want to be having this conversation, why were they so stubborn?

"Please Estel." Elrond pleaded wanting to now what he had said to cause his son to not want to speak with him.

Estel sighed he knew nothing he could say would keep his family from learning eventually. Too tired to argue any more he surrendered. His ribs were starting to ache. His back was also causing him trouble. He ran his hand tiredly across his forehead and relaxed his position.

His family immediately felt guilty for tiring him, but they still needed to know what he had been told. He was going to need his strength if they were setting out soon. By the look of the camp it wouldn't even be half an hour before they were on the road again.

"…He said that I was going to be the downfall of my family and that he would make me wish I had never been born." Estel muttered.

The reaction was just as he had expected. Sighing he lowered himself to the ground wanting to rest before they were going to set out again. He held his breath as his ribs flamed with pain. He could hear the shocked silence coming from his family, but didn't have the strength to argue with anyone right now.

"…Estel what do you make of it?" Elrond asked softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at them, "He'll never make me wish I was never born. Not while I have strength left. I'm not sure about the other part… that's your job." He muttered.

"How can you be sure…?"

"Because of all the good days. Days when the sun was shining and we were home, all of the laughter. The days of peace and freedom." Estel said melancholically, "Those days will come again, and I will look forward to when they do. If I hadn't been born none of that would have happened. I will not let him have the satisfaction of breaking me. I'm too stubborn for it." Estel smirked absentmindedly, but then grew serious, "Plus I have a duty, I'm not going to let them stop me here. A duty to the rangers and all of my forbears."

Estel sighed and closed his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, but then his face lit up in a smile.

"Can you imagine Glorfindel and Erestor's expressions when they found out that we were missing." He laughed halfheartedly knowing that they had probably scared both of them to death. Still were. "They'll find us."

The conversation was stopped by some of the men coming and unbinding Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan only to tie them to the horses again.

Aerque yanked up Estel rather roughly, he ground his teeth together to stop the exclamation that tried to make it past his lips as his ribs started assaulting him with pain.

Aerque just smirked gleefully at the expression of pain on his face and continued to jerk him around all the way over to the horse. This time he bound the rope tightly around Estel's ribs so that every time to horse moved it would tug on his ribs. And if he fell… Aerque smiled.

And so the trek began again… this time moving towards their final destination.

* * *

Elrond and the twins watched nervously as Estel's face became paler and paler by the minute. They could see the sweat pouring off him and hear his shallow breathing. He was stumbling, each time wincing at the pain when it jostled his ribs. Aerque had taken a liking to tugging the rope every once in a while.

They could do nothing about it, much to their displeasure. Each of them was glaring daggers at anyone who came too close to them.

All of them winced when they saw Estel stumble once more. They could only imagine the kind of pain he was in.

Elladan was just about ready to murder someone when they finally stopped for at short rest to have lunch.

The prisoners were lead to the edge of the camp, this time they were allowed to be together. One of the men came over to them with some food. It was the same as last time they had gotten something to eat, bread and water. All of them were starving.

When Estel came over to them he literally fell to his knees. He was panting badly, but couldn't breathe deeply because of his broken ribs. His eyes were squeezed shut trying to control the pain.

His family wanted to hug him and take care of him but they were once again tied to the tree. Something they were becoming quite tired of.

When Estel had almost regained his breath. He grabbed the bag and started breaking the bread into four pieces. His hands were shaking from the pain. They were becoming increasingly worried about him.

Since their arms were free Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir didn't need Estel to feed them, which they were extremely happy about. None of them liked being fed. Elladan's attempt to protest that Estel should eat his part, fell to the ground as soon as he saw the tired and pain-filled look in Estel's eyes. It probably wasn't his intention to worry them, but he was too tired.

"Estel?" Elrond after they had eaten. "Are you okay?"

Estel looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

None of them had expected anything else from Estel, he could be dying and still say that he was fine till the end. It was when he said that he was fine you should begin to worry, most of the times.

"No seriously my son. How are you?" Elrond said knowing that Estel was anything but fine. He had just come home from the rangers and had been up without sleep for tree days in a row and hadn't slept that much before being kidnapped. Here he had been whipped, 'treated' and had his ribs broken. Plus the wound on his arm was still healing.

Estel knew that there was no way he would get Elrond to believe that he was fine. In truth he wasn't he was so tired, this feeling reminded him of the three days he had run away from orcs. Now he was more wounded than he had been then. His side and back were burning with pain. He knew that he was overexerting himself and all of his healer's instincts were screaming for him to rest, but that wasn't an option right now. There was no way he could sleep now. They were going to go any minute now. He just had to push on and hope for the best.

"I'm tired." He admitted though that was everything he admitted. Nothing did he say of the pain, though he was sure that his family already knew about it. They had known him for a long time.

Elrond just sighed, "I'll look those wounds over tonight."

Estel secretly knew that they would be busy tonight. Gaining new wounds instead of healing old ones. It was something he had seen in Aerque's look. He didn't say anything about it to his family because there was no need to worry them before it actually happened.

Estel drank some of the water not answering and then passed it on to Elladan. After everyone was finished they were hauled up by the men and bound to the horses.

The next hours past slowly, especially for Estel who was having trouble with keeping the pace that was being set but Aerque. Suddenly they passed into more rocky territory and caves began to show themselves in the landscape. They had reached their destination.

* * *

They stopped at one of the larger caves. The minute they stepped inside the cave they knew that they had not been the only prisoners here. It was old but they could still smell the blood in the air. They were led into one of the corridors, and almost to the end before they were thrown into one of the cells. The boom of the door being smacked closed echoed through the cave. The sound of a key being turned could be heard from the outside and then the man left leaving them alone inside.

Four stonewalls and an iron door was what the cell consisted of. There were shackles along the walls and a lantern that lighted the room up with an orange glow. Their shadows danced along the walls.

Estel closed his eyes as weariness washed over him. He had bit back a cry of pain when they had thrown him inside the cell. His head was spinning as darkness threatened to overtake him. All of a sudden Elrond lifted Estel's head and placed it in his lap. Estel looked up at him. Tiredness etched in his expression.

"Shh…" Elrond muttered, "Go to sleep. We'll wake you up if anything happens.

Estel not being able to keep his eyes open anymore just nodded and drifted off to sleep. Elrond just sat there for a moment, brushing the hair off Estel's forehead. There was a sense of relief, in being able to touch his son, hold him, move him, and take care of him… something that he couldn't have done when he was tied to the tree.

Even in the dancing orange light coming from the lantern on the wall, Estel's face still seemed awfully pale. His breathing was soft and shallow, as his ribs didn't like to be shuffled.

The twins came over and knelt on either side of Estel, looking sadly down at their little brother. There was guilt in them, the kind of guilt that couldn't be cured no matter how little, Estel blamed them, and what he said to them, to try and convince them.

Before they had sat down the twins had checked the room over for possible escape routs. The fact that they had both sighed heavily when they sat down indicated that they hadn't found anything. There was no way out of the cell without a key. The only thing they could count on was that Glorfindel somehow found them.

With Elrond sitting with Estel's head in his lap and Elrohir being the better healer of the twins, he began checking his brother's multiple wounds. Elladan had liked sword training better than healing, in that way they were different. That also meant that they compensated for each other. Of course Elrohir was skilled with the sword and Elladan could heal, but one of them was slightly better on both points.

Elrohir looked at Estel's wrists. The rope that had been around his hands when he had been tied to the horse had dug into Estel's wrist. Now there were cuts, which bleed sluggishly, on the surface of his hands. He had stumbled many times, and it had ultimately led to this.

It wasn't the worst of Estel's injuries but Elrohir took care of it nonetheless. He had found a bucket of water in the corner, which seemed fresh. He washed the wounds and tied some strips from what had been left of his cloak after Estel had used some of it to tie around his ribs.

Then he moved on assessing the cut on his arm that he had obtained on the way to Rivendell. Luckily it had already been cared for, before their capture. It was clean, but was bleeding a little having been opened by all the fighting going on. It would stop bleeding on its own, Elrohir thought and moved on to the next wound.

He was glad that Estel hadn't woken up yet, or else he probably wouldn't have let Elrohir check his wounds. All of them were boing quiet so as to not wake him while Elrohir was treating his wounds. Elrond was looking over what his son was doing, but was fairly pleased and didn't come with any interference. Elladan looked sadly at all the damage that already marred his brother's body.

Elrohir checked the broken ribs, finding that a large area on Estel's chest was a field of bruises. He guessed that it was something like a club that had done it. Luckily the ribs seemed to be in place, even though the walk here had been… eventful.

The cross-shaped cut on his brother's face that was to be a reminder that they weren't allowed to speak up, or do anything that didn't please Aerque or else Estel would suffer the consequences.

Luckily the cut hadn't been deep and it wasn't bleeding. Elrohir wiped the blood off his little brother's face and suddenly two silver eyes were gazing into his. They had woken Estel up.

Elrohir, deciding to use it, asked his brother, "Would you mind if we checked your back?" He knew that there was no way they would have been able to turn Estel around without waking him.

Estel smiled softly at him, and asked knowingly, "There's no way you're going to take no for an answer, is there?"

Elrohir smiled hugely and shook his head, indicating that Estel was right in his assumption. Grimacing Estel slowly pushed himself into sitting position. Once there he waited a minute to fight back the dizziness. Seeing his brother's trouble, Elladan immediately reached out and steadied him. Elrohir placed the bucket in front of him.

"Drink." He ordered.

Estel cupped his hands and took a sip before starting to remove his tunic. They all gasped audibly when the laceration marks were revealed as jagged lines all over his back. Estel sighed, knowing that if he could have avoided his family seeing it he would have, but he also knew that his family was going to take care of him in the days to come and it was only a matter of time before they demanded to take a look at him. In some ways he was relieved that he didn't have to take care of it himself. He could just lay back and let his family take care of it.

He felt Elrohir wash his wounds as gently as possible. It still hurt, but not so much as… the time when they had poured saltwater into his wounds painfully washed through his thoughts. It had hurt so much and he couldn't do anything because he had been tied to the bed. The gag around his mouth had swallowed his cries of pain. After that the stitching could hardly be felt, as he was already at the brink of unconsciousness.

He hadn't noticed that he had started shaking until Elladan called out to him asking if he was okay. He just nodded but he soon felt Elladan's arms encircle him, mindful of all his wounds. He leaned into Elladan's embrace and Elrohir finished with his back wrapping new bandages that he had torn from his own cloak again.

Estel still leaned against Elladan, who was keeping his arms wrapped as tightly as he could without hurting his brother, offering his warmth and comfort. Elrohir and Elrond sat behind Estel, and therefore couldn't see Estel's expression. They were listening to the soft intakes of breath coming from their brother. They could see his chest slowly heaving, knowing that he was inching closer to falling asleep again.

Elladan looked like he was never going to let go. He was again holding his little brother in his arms. He had a lump in his throat when he thought about what Estel had suffered the last couple of days already, and knowing that there would be more… It was an excruciating thought he just wanted to protect him. Knowing that he had been some of the cause for his brother's pain hurt him more than he could explain. Estel relaxed more and more in his arms, slumping against his brother in weariness.

Elladan slowly lowered Estel back down on the ground, being careful of his ribs. He knew that his brother was mere inches away from sleep. He placed Estel's head in his own lap and covered him with both his and his Ada's cloak, seeing that Elrohir's was almost gone.

Estel looked at them blearily once more before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Doing The Unthinkable

Everyone in the cell raised their head when they heard footsteps coming through the hall. Elladan, who still had Estel in his lap, gently reached down and shook his brother's shoulder. Estel came awake instantly, something he had obtained from being with the rangers. So quickly in fact that he sat that he sat up straightaway, something that he came to regret afterwards because the sudden movement jostled his ribs. He sat hunched over with his arm around his ribs for a few seconds getting the pain under control. Elladan immediately reached out to him.

Estel heard the footsteps stop outside their door and got to his feet with his family. All of the previous pain was washed away from his face as he once again, changed expression to that of Aragorn. He stood proud there with his head lifted, determination and kindness shone from his eyes.

Keys turned inside the keyhole and the door swung open. Two men stormed into the room and grabbed Aragorn pulling him away from his family. Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond shouted and made to attack the men.

"Stop!"

Stunned they looked at Aragorn, who had said it. A sad smile played on his face, and he let the men hold him. He would have shouted earlier but because of the shock and the pain that had followed from being manhandled that suddenly.

His family looked confused at him, but then they saw the cross-shaped cut on his cheek. Aerque had been right; they were immediately reminded of what would happen if they did anything that would displease Aerque. A look of dread shot through their eyes, at the thought of Aerque doing anything extra harmful just because of their outburst.

They clenched their fists, to keep from acting when every nerve in their body screamed for them to do something. Aragorn's hands were locked into a couple of iron shackles hanging from the wall. He was standing against the wall.

Next the men came over to his family, who didn't resist when they were put into their own iron shackles. Theirs were further down the wall, which meant that they had to sit down, unlike Aragorn. Elladan and Elrohir glared at the men, but Elrond only had eyes for Aragorn. Dreading what was to come. His gaze locked with Aragorn's, love and comfort shining from his eyes. Aragorn smiled back at him. Then the coming of Aerque destroyed the moment.

Seeing the smile Aragorn was sending his father, he smashed the ranger's head against the wall. Not enough for him to loose consciousness, but enough to leave a confused look on his face. Aerque knew that if Aragorn was there to keep his family focused, it might not have the degree of hurt on them that he wanted.

Angered he threw another punch at Aragorn who was just coming to his full senses. All the air was driven from Aragorn's lungs, as he hit him in the stomach. He was careful not to hit the broken ribs, knowing that that would likely send the man into unconsciousness.

Aerque turned away from Aragorn and towards Elrond and the twins, who were looking about ready to murder. Anger was their key emotion, not guilt like he wanted.

"I heard that you protested, in the beginning when the men took him." He looked at Elrond, "I thought you were smarter than this. Knowing the consequences. I'm afraid that he will suffer because of your mistake, just like he did last time. But I went easy on him last time, this time will be much harder." Aerque grinned evilly, and ate the guilty expressions of both Elrond and the twins.

"I will not suffer because of their mistakes, but because of your choices Aerque." Came the calm voice of Aragorn.

Aerque furiously turned around at him, shocked by the look in Aragorn's eyes. There wasn't hate, nor was there fear. The only thing Aerque could see in his eyes was pity. This infuriated Aerque further.

"Don't you dare speak my name you filthy human." He hissed vehemently through his teeth. "It's all your family's fault that I'm having to hurt you, human. If they had saved my boy then this hadn't been necessary!"

Aerque hit Aragorn again.

"My wife faded because of THEM! They are the reason you are at my mercy right now!"

He kicked Aragorn in the chest, earned him a cry of pain and a sickening crunch.

"Look at them!"

Aerque grabbed Aragorn under the chin and raised his head so he was looking at his family. They were sitting there now, knuckles white from clenching their fists. Tears streaked down their cheeks, they believed every word Aerque was saying. He had to do something.

Aragorn smiled at them despite his pain, it felt as though Aerque had broken another of his ribs with that kick.

"I know my family." Aragorn whispered knowing they would hear him, "And they would have done everything in their power to save your boy, Aerque. They would have never wanted him dead. This is not their fault and it never has been."

Aragorn looked in Aerque's eyes, nothing in those silver orbs indicated that he was lying. But Aerque had lived and nurtured hated towards Elrond and the twins so he was beyond reason.

Aerque furiously wrapped his hands around Aragorn's neck, suffocating him. He strengthened his hold, slowly crushing Aragorn's airways.

Aragorn closed his eyes in pain, he couldn't breathe even though his lungs were screaming for air. Unable to stop himself he began thrashing around to break out of the shackles but they were holding him firmly in place. His lungs started to burn. He couldn't breathe that was everything he could think about. He didn't hear his family screaming for Aerque to stop. Didn't hear them calling his name. All he could think about was getting air.

Elrond and the twins watched horrified as Aragorn's struggles slowly stilled and his lips gained a bluish tingle. They were screaming for Aerque to stop, begging him.

Then just before Aragorn lost consciousness Aerque let go of his grip.

Aragorn immediately began coughing and gasping for breath. It hurt to breathe but he just kept forcing air into his starving lungs. Realizing his was hanging in his bonds he stood up again. When he had controlled his breathing a little he quickly opened his eyes and looked at his family. Only Elrond was looking at him, the twins were looking at something to their right.

Aragorn looked over there and quickly saw the two men coming into the cell one of them equipped with a bucket of water and some towels. The man put it down on the floor and moved over towards Aragorn with the other one.

They unlocked the shackles, and yanked him down onto the floor. He hadn't noticed before but there was actually a set of shackles on the floor as well. He was quickly strapped into the new ones, still wheezing from the choking.

Aerque came over and knelt beside him. He dipped the towel in the water. A shudder went through his body when he realized what Aerque was about to do. He sent a glance towards his family, quickly locking eyes with the comforting gaze from his father. Aragorn gulped then turned away from them again.

Aerque grinned evilly at him before placing the towel over Aragorn's face, cutting off his airways. Then he picked up the bucket of water and kept pouring it on the towel drowning Aragorn.

Aragorn immediately fought against the shackles trying to get free. He felt the ice-cold water stream endlessly over his face, trying not to choke on it. Panic began to spread inside him. He needed air; he had already been short of it from the other time. He felt his head spinning and his lungs burning.

He was beginning to swallow water. His body screamed for him to cough it up but he didn't have any more air.

Then finally when he couldn't take any more the towel was lifted off of his face. Aragorn immediately began coughing up water and trying to breathe at the same time.

Horrified he saw the towel being lifted and then slowly it filled his vision. Aerque began again.

Three times it was done, before Aerque was satisfied. At the end Aragorn couldn't hold his breath for more than some seconds. He was slowly loosing his grip on his consciousness.

He felt the towel being lifted off of his head and heard the door open and close some seconds later. But the only thing he could concentrate on was breathing and not loosing consciousness. He could faintly hear his father talking to him.

"Come on Estel, breathe. Calm down and take deep breaths. Breathe as deeply as you can, and release slowly. Calm down my son. Breathe Estel. That's it."

Aragorn closed his eyes and focused. In, out, in, out… There was nothing else in his mind than that. He pushed the panic back and tried to calm his body down.

After some time he had regained his breathing a little. He felt as though if he did anything tough no matter how small, he would loose his breath instantly.

Aragorn opened his eyes and looked at his family, all of their faces were streaked with tears. The eyes they sent him were filled with misery.

"Don't believe it." He said hardly, but then had to stop because of a coughing fit.

"Estel!" They all cried, when he didn't stop.

Aragorn turned his head to the other side so they would look wouldn't see the pained look on his face. Luckily the fit stopped after a while, he used a couple of minutes catching his breath and bringing it back to the point he had been before the coughing. When he had it almost under control he turned towards his family again.

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Elrond.

"Don't say anything." He said not wanting Aragorn to have another coughing attack. They had seen how much it had pained him. Before it was only his broken ribs, but know he also had problems with his throat. It must have been hurting him so much, just breathing… He didn't want him to hurt further.

"His words did not get to me." Elrond said not wanting Aragorn to worry about him, he had enough on his mind. "But it pains me still to see someone I love get hurt and be in pain that way. I wish there was something I could do…"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded. "As do we."

Aragorn swallowed thickly and nodded. He smiled at his family and they smiled back, they were going to get through this… there was no way they were going to let Aerque destroy them. They were going to get out of this together. No one was getting left behind!

Footsteps sounded from the hall again. Their heads shot up worry flowing into their expressions. They wished he would just walk past the room and go somewhere else. They wanted to believe it with everything they had, but they knew that there wasn't anyone else down here. He was coming here again…

The keys turned inside the door and it was opened. The person they were dreading stood there, light illuminating his features. He had the elegance of the elves, his hair was jet black and his eyes were dark blue, almost black. Dimmed by years of hatred and regret. He looked cruelly at the family. Liking the sad faces of Elrond and the twins.

Then his eyes came to rest on Aragorn, his face fell. He was looking at him, with a mixture of pity and determines burning in his eyes.

Aerque ground his teeth and snarled, "When will you break?"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, "Never." He said hoarsely.

"Why don't you realize what your family is doing to you? They are killing you slowly. All of this is happening because of them. They made me who I am, they are at fault and they should feel ashamed and guilty for making me do this. Those murderers, killers they do not deserve to live, but I will give them something worse than death. A memory they cannot wipe away as easily as they wiped my son from their minds. They killed him, my little boy. They did nothing when he was crying in pain. Nothing!" Aerque glared at Elrond especially. His eyes like lightning. "And now I will give you so much pain that you would have wished you had only died. When I'm done with him I'll just find another, and another, and another. Until you have nothing left but the screams and the begging. Knowing that it was your entire fault. I will make you suffer, Elrond."

Elrond closed his eyes for a second and took a shuddering breath. "There is no need to torture innocent people to get your revenge. Do you think that you're little boy would have wanted any of this?" He asked calmly.

Anger flashed in Aerque's eyes, he backhanded Elrond harshly snapping his head sharply to the right. "Never mention my son, you murderer! I will make you wish you hadn't even thought about him!"

Aerque spun around and kicked Aragorn harshly in the ribs. Aragorn bit back a scream, and his whole body tensed in pain. Fiery pain came from his ribs as the broken ones grinded against each other. He gasped for breath trying to control the pain. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into Aerque's.

"How can you say… that they are the ones doing this… when you are?" Aragorn grounded out.

Aerque kicked him again, this time the stomach. "Shut up!" Aragorn coughed painfully.

"Guards!" Aerque called. Two guards came into the room. "Gag him! I don't want to hear any more words coming from his mouth!"

They forced the gag into Aragorn mouth, and tightened it painfully.

"Give me your knife." Aerque commanded the guard. He found it grudgingly and handed it over to Aerque. "So you say that I'm the one doing it and not them? We will soon see about that."

Aerque knelt beside Aragorn and pressed the knife against his neck. He nodded to one of the guards, "Free Elladan." Then he looked over to Elladan who was looking confused, "If you try to fight I will end the human."

The two guards freed Elladan, bound his hands in front of him and his feet together. Then they dragged him over beside Aragorn. Aerque thrust a knife into his hands and walked past him. The only thing Elladan could look at was the knife.

"Cut him." He heard Aerque say from behind him.

"And what makes you think I will do that?" Elladan hissed angrily.

"Oh I think you will."

Elladan was about to say something back when he felt panic come from his link with Elrohir. Elladan's head quickly looked behind him. All the color drained from his face when he saw Aerque hold a knife against he twin brother's neck, a small line of blood already tickling down.

"You wouldn't…" He whispered shocked.

"Elrohir? Why wouldn't I? He didn't have as much to do with my son's death as you and your father. I don't really need him. I will cause you further pain if I just kill him right now, but I would like to see you choose, your twin brother's life? Or hurting the little human." Aerque laughed as if it was all just a game to him.

Aerque pressed the blade I little tighter against Elrohir's neck, causing the elf to flinch. The two brother's locked eyes, terror shining from the eldest and acceptance from the other.

_I can't loose you Elrohir._

_It's our little brother we're talking about he has been through enough. I would gladly give my life to his pain._

_As would I but this is not stopping it! Aerque will continue after you died, and it would cause all of us, including Estel, more pain if we lost you._

…_You're right. It would be the same if we lost you. Do not blame yourself for this Elladan. I can feel your pain. _

Elladan averted his gaze from his brother's. No one was aware of the exchange the two had had.

Elladan looked at Aragorn. Understanding shone from his eyes, that and an extraordinary calmness. Aragorn nodded his head slightly.

Time seemed to stand still for Elladan, he wasn't thinking properly. Didn't want to think properly… No tears ran down his cheek as he ran the knife over his little brother's arm for the first time. He felt Estel tense, but otherwise he didn't make any noise.

Aragorn knew that it was causing his brother enough pain as it was and didn't want to make him suffer more.

"Deeper." Aerque smirked, gladly watching as the elder twins hand shook.

And so, he cut again. Fleeing into the darkest corner of his mind. Something died inside him.

He cut him again and again and again…

"Ah… Brotherly love." Then Aerque laid his hand on Elladan's shoulder. "Good job, Elladan."

It made him sick to the stomach.

He barely registered Aerque leaving the room. The knife slowly fell from his hands, the sound of it hitting the floor clanged through the cell, and then it was silent again. He barely noticed when a couple of men came into the cell and released Elrohir, Estel and Elrond from their manacles. Elrohir came over and began untying the rope around his hands and around his ankles. Suddenly Elrohir pulled him to his feet and guided him over to the other side of the cell, Elrohir gently pushed him down so he was sitting with his back to the stone cold wall.

Elrond kneeled down beside Aragorn where Elladan had just been. All the various cuts on his body were oozing blood. If he had thought Aragorn was pale before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. His eyes were glazed with pain and exhaustion. He hadn't even bothered untying the gag in his mouth when the men had released him from the shackles in the ground. Elrond gently untied the knot and pulled if off him. Aragorn immediately took a deeper breath and wetted his lips. His eyes were half-closed as he looked into his father's eyes.

"…Elladan…" He muttered painfully, he looked as if he was about to say more, but Elrond stopped him by putting his finger across Aragorn's lips.

"Shh…" Elrond said quietly. "We'll take care of him. Just get some rest."

Aragorn nodded slowly; glad that they would take care of it for now. Honestly he didn't feel like he had the strength to say a sentence. Suddenly a flash of pain shot through his throat and he began coughing. He rolled onto his side facing away from Elrond. Covering his mouth with one of his hands he kept coughing. Painfully jostling his broken ribs with each cough. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to battle the pain and stop coughing, but neither was working. He felt Elrond touch him and heard him saying something but he couldn't make out the words.

Finally the coughing stopped. He gulped down as much air as he could without causing pain in his ribs and triggering another coughing fit. His whole body shook from weariness, and his eyesight was beginning to diminish.

He rolled painfully onto his back again, looked straight into the worried face of Elrond. He saw him asking something, but it was like a veil covered his senses. Slowly Elrond's head began to darken as he gave in to the oblivious darkness. He didn't hear Elrond call out his name sharply. He didn't hear the fear and worry etched into the voice.

"Estel!" Elrond shouted fearfully, his hand quickly flew up to the side of Estel's neck. Terror settling inside him when he didn't feel anything, but then he felt something… He felt a weak heartbeat pulsing under his fingertips. He sighed in relief.

Elrohir and Elladan had looked fearfully at what was happening from the time when Estel had started coughing. Both were frozen with horror when they watched their father search for Estel's pulse.

Elrond noticed the two twins and smiled at them, "He lives."

Elladan immediately burst into tears. He felt Elrohir hug him tightly, so he buried his face in Elrohir's shoulder. The stupor he had been in from cutting Estel finally leaving him.

Elrohir sat there silently wanting to cry himself. It had been many years since he had seen Elladan cry; it had always been Elladan who comforted him because he was the first to cry. To see Elladan cry showed the elf how much Aerque had sent Elladan over the edge. Elrohir gripped his twin tighter, feeling Elladan's pain rush through him. His own tears flowing silently down his cheeks. He felt Elladan's body shake under his hands. But he said nothing just allowed Elladan to release his tears; he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what would diminish the pain in his brother's heart.

He knew that Elladan had always felt that it was his job to protect both Estel and his younger twin. Because he was the oldest he had always sworn that he would protect them, he was also the one who took it the hardest when one of them was hurt. Even though he tried not to show it and comfort everyone else. Elrohir had heard Elladan cry at night when he though no one heard it. But like this time he would always be there to comfort Elladan. Elrohir had seen sides of his brother that most others hadn't. They needed each other. Like they always had.

Elrohir heard his brother's crying lessen, and soon he stopped. But Elrohir didn't stop hugging him and Elladan didn't resist being held. They shared the pain, together. But love was there also; something Elrohir gave to his brother when the only thing he could feel was the pain.

Elrohir raised his eyes to look at his father. He was wrapping all the cut marks on Estel's body so he wouldn't lose any more blood than he already had. When he felt his son's gaze Elrond looked up and met his eyes. Elrond looked worried at Elrohir.

Neither Elladan nor Estel had paid much attention to Elrohir during the episode, Elrond hadn't either until he had heard Elrohir suck in his breath. He looked over and saw Elrohir's eyes tightly closed eyes in pain. At first he though it was because of what Elladan was doing to Estel, but then he saw Aerque smile not at them, but at Elrohir. Then Elrond saw that Aerque was slowly pushing his knife into Elrohir's thigh. When he looked up again Elrohir was looking at him, Elrond moved to say something, but Elrohir shook his head and turned his gaze toward his twin.

Elrohir stopped his own pain from reaching his brother, knowing that he had enough to think about at the moment and that this would only move him closer to his limit. He glared at Aerque, and bit his lip to stop himself from making a sound as the knife went further into his leg. He knew Elrond was watching him worriedly, but didn't want him to alarm Elladan either. So he went on in silence. Finally the knife couldn't go further in. Aerque pulled it out of his leg roughly. It took all of Elrohir willpower not to scream, he bit so hard down into his lip that it started to bleed. He could however not stop the whimper that left his lips painfully; luckily Elladan was too preoccupied to notice. Elrond glared at Aerque, while Elrohir slowly caught his breath. Aerque petted Elrohir's cheek and said, "Ah… Brotherly love." Then he went over to Elladan.

Elrond would never forgive Aerque for hurting his sons. His youngest was now lying beside him covered in wounds. His second youngest had been forced to conceal his pain and suffer alone. His eldest was scarred deeply. Elrond would never forgive him…

Elrohir looked away from Elrond and down at Elladan when he felt the grip around him loosen. Elladan had cried himself to exhaustion, and was barely keeping his eyes open. Elrohir smiled and lowered them both to the ground. He gripped his brother's hands in his own and whispered, "Sleep Elladan… Shh… Everything's going to be okay…" Elrohir kissed Elladan forehead, and saw his twin's eyes glaze over into his elven dreams.

Elrohir let out a shaky breath, that he had been holding. Finally allowing the pain from his leg to show. He closed his eyes tightly and curled up. He was loosing blood, quickly.

Elrond was at his side in an instant, his arms full of bandages.

"Elrohir…" He whispered sadly, and cupped Elrohir's cheek. Elrohir visibly relaxed. "Come on let's get you up."

Elrohir nodded and let go of his twin's hands and pushed himself up until he sat against the wall. Elrond cut the blood-soaked fabric away from the wound, not wanting to put Elrohir in more pain than necessary. He frowned when he saw the wound, it needed stitches but that wasn't something he could give without the supplies. For now he just had to stop the bleeding before Elrohir lost too much blood. He took some of the bandages and pressed them tightly against the wound. Elrohir groaned in pain and clenched his fists, but didn't move. He had tried it a lot of times before and knew that it needed to be done.

"…I'm so sorry." Elrond whispered before he pressed some new bandages down harder. Tears rolled down from his eyes.

Elrohir raised his hand and stroked the tears away from his father's cheek. "It's okay." He said weakly, "How is Estel?"

Elrond, who had finally stilled the blood flow a little, wrapped bandages around the wound and tied the knot.

"Don't worry about him." Elrond said and drew Elrohir into a hug. "I'll take care of him. He has some trouble breathing, but Elladan didn't cut anything vital. He'll be fine for the moment. You on the other hand… your wound needs stitching, or you'll loose too much blood. I don't have any supplies… so I can't do anything."

"Shh… calm down." Elrohir muttered. He had already seen all the bloody bandages Elrond had thrown to the side when he had tried to stop the bleeding and the pool of blood that had formed under his leg when had sat with Elladan. There were already spots of blood on the bandages. "I'm going to be okay. Trust me."

Just then Elladan fidgeted in his sleep. Elrohir quickly grabbed his hand to calm him. Elladan immediately calmed down. His eyes were open in elven sleep.

Elrond let go of Elrohir, "Sleep… You're tired as well."

"You need sleep as well Ada…" Elrohir murmured tiredly as he lowered himself down beside his brother. Elrond just smiled at him.

The smile quickly turned into a frown when Elrohir fell asleep with his eyes closed


	6. Slow Orc Brained Human

Elladan woke up quietly thinking that last night had been a dream. The thought was smashed however when he saw a glimpse of Estel's body. There were now bandages covering the many cut wounds Elladan had inflicted upon his body. Tears welled up in Elladan's eyes and he began shaking finally alerting the other person in the room that he was awake.

Elrond made his way over to his son when he saw Elladan start shaking. He pulled Elladan up into his arms and rocked him back and forth. Elladan didn't start crying like the night before, but he still leaned into his father's embrace.

Elladan stopped shaking after a while and looked up from Elrond's shoulder gasping at what he saw. Immediately he started to rush toward his brother but Elrond's arms stopped him. Elladan struggled to get over to Elrohir. Something was wrong; he was sleeping with his eyes closed. The only times when elves slept with their eyes closer were when they were badly injured, exhausted or dying.

"Ro?" Elladan said, finally quieting down. "What's wrong?"

That was something that would have awakened his brother before but now it had no effect.

"Elrohir?" Elladan tried again a little louder.

"Elladan stop let him sleep." Elrond said quietly. Elladan drew away from Elrond and looked at him with eyes wide with panic.

Elrond sighed and nodded at Elladan. Quickly, but also quietly, Elladan got up and went over to his twin. He kneeled down beside him careful not to wake him up. Noticing some stray locks lying on Elrohir's face Elladan swept them away with the back of his hand. Not even that woke the elf up.

Then Elladan noticed the bloodstained bandages around Elrohir's leg and another pile of discarded bandages, all bloody, in the corner. His face paled, though it wasn't as pale as Elrohir's.

Elladan swallowed and asked his father, "…How did this happen?"

Elrond sighed and started, "I almost didn't notice myself. All of us were so focused on Estel that we didn't pay attention to what was happening to Elrohir…"

This made Elladan look towards Elrond, guilt and shock marring his expression.

"There was nothing else you could have done Elladan. You made the right choice and by doing it you have hurt yourself far more than you have hurt Estel. None of the cuts you were forced to make, were very deep and will heal."

Elrond caressed Estel's cheek and then continued, "Do not think that you favored Elrohir instead of Estel I know you love them both. Estel will not blame you for it. If Aerque had killed Elrohir we would all have suffered more than this."

"…I know." Elladan said. "I convinced Elrohir of the same thing before I did it. Both of us would have sacrificed ourselves if it had meant saving Estel, but in that situation it wouldn't have been saving. It would have been worsening it. I know that if I were given the same choice again I would make the same decision. I know that Estel isn't going to blame me… he'll most likely thank me if I know him right. But still…"

"I know…" Elrond sighed. "Aerque slowly stabbed Elrohir in the leg while he forced you to cut Estel."

Elladan head jerked up, "What? Why didn't I know?" he exclaimed.

Elrond came over to kneel beside Elladan, "Because Elrohir didn't want you to know. He didn't make a sound and even went so far as to withhold it from your bond so you wouldn't notice. He didn't want you to be in more pain than you already were. Probably also afraid that you would waver in your decision if you knew that he was being tortured right behind you."

Tears rolled down Elladan's face as he listened to what his brother had done. Then he finally looked at his father. Elrond looked exhausted. He hadn't slept since they had been captured, too worried about his sons. Now he looked like a wreck, he had almost fallen asleep before Elladan had woken up and now sat there with his eyes closed.

"Go to sleep Ada." Elladan said, his voice not allowing Elrond to argue.

Elrond was about to protest when Elladan said, "We all need you at your best, and that means that you need to get some sleep."

"Fine." Elrond muttered wearily. "Wake me if anything happens. Make sure Elrohir doesn't lose more blood. If Estel's breathing begins to-"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll wake you. Just go to sleep, I can take care of it."

Elrond smiled at his son and moved over to lie beside Estel. He quickly descended into a dreamless sleep. Not being able to keep his eyes open any longer.

Elladan used the time to change the stained bandages around Elrohir's leg. He cringed at the sight of the deep wound. Knowing how much it would have hurt, and then hiding his pain… Elladan gritted his teeth. He didn't know what he would have done if he had known what Aerque was doing.

Elladan finished wrapping the bandage and went over to check Estel. He did what he could and then went over to sit beside Elrohir again. Gently, so as to not wake him, Elladan placed Elrohir's head in his lap. Throughout the ordeal Elrohir had not stirred, his breathing suggested that he was sleeping deeply.

Absentmindedly, Elladan began running his hand through Elrohir's hair thinking back to what had happen the night before. How they were going to escape and also Glorfindel and Erestor.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed that Elrohir was watching him. But then he smiled. Elrohir reached up and placed his hand on Elladan's cheek. There were still tracks from tears down his cheeks.

"Dan." Elrohir asked weakly. "Are you okay?"

At this new tears came streaming down Elladan's face, but he still smiled.

"You are the wounded one I should be asking you if you were okay." Elladan whispered and grabbed Elrohir's hand.

"Ada told you what happened." Elrohir sighed. "I'm fine."

At this Elladan grinned, "You always say you're fine unless it's something really small. You get a paper cut and you immediately start whining, but when you get really hurt you always say that you're fine."

Elrohir laughed lightly, "I think I know someone who does the exact same thing."

"Oh, really. Who's that?"

"Someone I have a striking resemblance to."

"A frog?"

"Right back at you brother…"

Elrohir let his hand fall down from Elladan's cheek. He let his eyes close for a moment before opening them. He was lightheaded from the blood loss and tired… incredibly tired.

"Ro?"

Elrohir looked into Elladan's worried eyes. Elladan could probably feel Elrohir's weakness from their bond since Elrohir didn't have the strength to keep it from him.

"You've lost a lot of blood."

"I know, Dan." He murmured.

"How are you doing?" Elladan asked worriedly. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm dizzy."

"Are you in pain?" Elladan asked even though he knew Elrohir was in pain.

Elrohir sighed, "Even if I am there isn't anything that can be done about it." Elladan looked sadly at him, "Really Dan, stop worrying I'll be fine."

"Ada said that I should make sure you didn't lose any more blood. You know as well as I that it's bad if he starts saying something like that… I can't lose you Ro."

"You won't Dan. Trust me." Elrohir grabbed Elladan's hand. "Trust me."

Elladan nodded not trusting his voice to answer.

Suddenly a low moan made both the twins look behind them. Estel was waking up. Elladan immediately hurried over to him. Estel's face began showing more and more pain the closer he came to awakening. His eyebrows furrowed together.

Elrohir pushed himself up from the floor and scooted over to sit beside his brother. He, if possible, paled more.

"That's it Estel open you're eyes." Elladan called gently. "Come back to us little brother."

"Elladan…" Estel murmured hoarsely and opened his eyes half way. Blinking some times to get the two twins into focus. His whole body was aching. He wanted to go back into the unconscious oblivion, but he wouldn't.

Elladan saw the problem and cupped his hands. He dipped the into the water bucket and then tipped some of the water into Estel's mouth. He did it a few times until Estel signaled that he didn't want any more.

When Estel looked to his right he saw his father's sleeping face. It was a wonder they had not woken him yet with all their talking. He was usually such a light sleeper, but then again he hadn't slept for some days and all the stress had probably started to build up. Estel smiled happy that Elrond was finally getting some rest.

"I'm amazed you got him to sleep." Estel said quietly. Pain was etched in his voice.

Elrohir grinned, "The deed was done solely by Elladan."

Estel and Elladan locked eyes, silence erupting between them. Guilt was still evident in Elladan's eyes, but not as much as Estel had dreaded. He could see dried tear stains running down Elladan's cheeks and realized that Elladan had cried.

Elladan swallowed thickly and blinked away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Estel sat up and hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry Estel." Elladan whispered. "I'm so sorry… Sorry… Sorry Estel."

"Shh…" Estel murmured soothingly. "It's okay Elladan. You had no choice. You did the only thing you could have done. You saved our brother. He would have been dead now if you hadn't, I couldn't stand the thought. It was a small price to pay for his life. I would have done it six times for both of you with no hesitation."

''As would we." The two twins vowed softly.

Satisfied Estel let go of Elladan and lay down wearily. His teeth were clattering, both in cold and pain. He heard a soft thud from beside him and looked over there to see Elrohir lying on the ground. His face was ghostly pale and his eyes were closed.

Panicking Estel called Elrohir's name. On the other side of him Elrond flew up, woken by the sound of Estel's cry. Elrond was beside Elrohir within a second.

Elrohir moaned softly.

"Ro!" Elladan cried frightfully.

"Elrohir." Elrond also called. "Come back to the light."

Finally Elrohir opened his eyes. He blinked wearily.

"That's it Elrohir." Elrond said softly. "Stay awake."

"So tired…" Elrohir mumbled, but he didn't close his eyes. He had promised them that he would be okay, he had told Elladan to trust him. If this was what it took to keep those promises he would do it with all his will.

"I know my son. I know." Elrond said as he caressed Elrohir's forehead.

"What happened…?" Estel asked weakly.

Elladan looked up from his twins figure, and at Estel. He looked just as pale as Elrohir. Elladan could see Estel's body trembling so he took his own cloak up from the floor and placed it over Estel.

"Aerque stabbed Elrohir in the leg last night without us noticing." Elladan whispered into Estel's ear not wanting to disturb Elrohir and father.

"What?" Estel whispered back hoarsely. "That isn't something that's easily hid."

At that Elladan looked sadly at him, "Elrohir didn't want us to know." He sighed.

Estel's eyes widened at that, his eyes darted towards Elrohir. His healers mind noted the Elrohir's paleness, the bandage around his leg was spotted with blood and out of the corner of his eye he saw a pile of bloody rags. It was dangerous to lose that amount of blood, even for elves. Elrond was afraid that if Elrohir slept he wouldn't wake up again. The bleeding hadn't stopped yet. Then understanding dawned on him. Elrond didn't have any supplies.

Suddenly Estel frowned and muttered angrily to himself. "Slow orc brained human. I might as well just let a troll smash my head for all it worth." He said while sitting up. "I can't believe the one time I have a stroke of genius that I forget about it." His family was looking weirdly at him but he ignored them and pulled off one of his boots. He felt along the inside of the boot. "Oh come on where are you?"

Then finally a smile broke out on Estel's face. He grabbed something sowed to the inside of his boot and pulled it out. It was a little leather bag. His hands were by now shaking with exhaustion, he handed the bag to his father and then lowered himself slowly down on the ground again.

Elrond looked at the bag and then opened it. He poured the items out into his palm and gasped at what he saw. There was a needle and thread, two leaves of athelas and some pain-relieving herbs. He looked relieved at Estel. Then noticed in distress how haggard his youngest looked.

He turned his attention to Elrohir again. "I'm going to stitch your wound. Do you need something for the pain?"

Elrohir shook his head, "Save it."

Elrond nodded and began unwrapping the bandage around Elrohir's thigh. Elladan put the water bucket down beside Elrond, who was tearing another piece off of Elrohir cloak to use as a cloth. The he gave the cloak to Elladan and he tore up the rest into bandages.

Elrond decided that he probably needed the rest of the water to clean Elrohir's wound, so he could without hesitation put some athelas into the water. He only wanted to use one.

Elrond was getting ready to crush the athelas leaf into the water when Estel said, "Wait." Elrond looked up and saw Estel extending his hand towards the leaf. Reluctantly Elrond handed Estel the leaf, he knew that it would weaken Estel more. But he also respected Estel's wish.

Aragorn brought the leaf over his mouth and breathed on it. The plant absorbed the strength it gained from the breath of the king. Aragorn mumbled words of elvish to the leaf and its strength grew stronger. All the while he felt strength leave him. Shuddering he crushed the leaf, it's scent freshened up the cell and warmed their hearts. It reminded them of home. Aragorn held his hand above the bucket and released the parts into the water. Then he pulled the cloak tighter around himself, suddenly feeling colder. He closed his eyes wearily.

He could hear Elrond begin washing Elrohir's wound with the athelas water. Then after a few minutes he began to sow the wound together. Elrohir winced, but otherwise kept quiet during the affair. Elrond put bandage around the wound when he was done. Then he let Elladan watch over his twin.

Estel heard Elrond drop down beside him and opened his eyes. He groaned inwardly when he saw his father's anxious eyes on him. He tried to stop shivering, but it was impossible. Then Elrond placed his hand on Estel's forehead. He murmured something in elvish and his hand lit up. Immediately some of his energy flowed into Estel. When the exchange stopped Elrond cupped Estel's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep." Elrond whispered softly.

Soon Estel was fast asleep, the energy he had gotten from his father already aiding with his healing.

Elrond put the little bag in his pocket. He didn't want Aerque to find it in fear that he would take it from them. Elrond looked over towards Elladan and Elrohir. He saw that Elrohir was already sleeping soundly beside his twin. Elladan met Elrond's gaze.

"So is Ro going to be okay now?" Elladan asked.

Elrond smiled, "He'll be fine. Thanks to Estel's packing and his power. The Athelas should fight off any infection."

Elladan nodded thoughtfully, "What did he do to the leaf?"

Elrond looked surprised, "You haven't seen him done it before?"

Elladan shook his head at that.

"He has already used it some times on you and your brother. But then again you were usually unconscious or too focused on Elrohir to notice. The plant reacts to the king's line and the ancient blood of Númenor. He breathes power into it to heal. Though the power must come from him. I was reluctant to let him do it this time because of his already weakened state, but with it he ensured Elrohir's recovery."

Elladan's eyes widened as he took in the information.

After a few minutes Elladan said, "Go to sleep Ada, I'll watch over these two." When Elrond looked like he was going to refuse Elladan cut him off. "You didn't get that much sleep before and the strength you gave Estel also had to come from you."

"The strength you've been giving Elrohir also had to come from you, Elladan." Elrond countered.

Elladan's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I know you son. The moment Elrohir collapsed you began opening yourself to him, pouring strength into him. Elrohir wouldn't have woken as quickly if you hadn't. You need sleep as well."

"…Go to sleep both of you." Estel grumbled, having been woken up by their arguing.

Elrond and Elladan's heads snapped in Estel's direction.

"The only thing that can come at us is through that door… Have you noticed how much noise it makes? We don't need a guard." Estel muttered.

"He's right Ada. Go to sleep." Elladan said.

Elrond frowned and looked at Elladan, "Not until you do my son."

"What do you think I'll do? Let you fall asleep and then guard the whole night?"

"Yes, Elladan that is exactly what I think you'll do."

"So you don't trust my words?" Elladan said trying to sound like he was mad, but failing considerably.

Estel groaned annoyed, "I won't go asleep until both of you do. Now lay down."

Elladan and Elrond looked amused at Estel, but nevertheless lowered themselves down onto the cold stone floor. Soon their eyes were glazed as they fell asleep.

Estel studied them for a moment to make sure they were asleep and then he sighed. Every inch of his body was throbbing with pain. Especially his ribs, he was pretty sure he had three or four of them broken. They grinded a little bit against each other every time he took a breath. In addition to that his throat was somewhat swollen from the time Aerque had choked him and his back… he didn't even want to mention his back. The cuts Elladan had made on him were scattered across his body, but they didn't hurt as fiercely as the rest.

With his whole family asleep, he didn't need to do anything to hold back the pain from showing. Guilt would have been the main issue if they had seen, how much pain he was in. Estel let out a shaky breath. Shuddering when pain flared in his ribs and throat.

He had been scared. All of the times Aerque had tortured him he had been scared, the only thing holding ham back from giving in to it and letting it show was his pride. He could feel the shift in his personality every time Aerque tortured him. He was stronger as Aragorn then as Estel, even though those two people were the same. In some ways… But finding out his destiny and being a ranger had changed him. The only time he was as carefree as he used to be was with his family.

Estel winced when another jolt of pain flared through his body. He breathed trying to calm the pain. There was nothing to fight it with at the moment… he was so tired. His body hadn't fully recovered from the orc hunt he had been on for three days before he came home to Rivendell. Now with the emotional strain and the pain, it was even worse than before. He still couldn't believe how all of them had been kidnapped in the very center of Rivendell. He had always thought that it was safe there. That just changed over one day. The time following would probably never fade from him memory. Neither would it from Ada's or the twins'. When they finally got home they would most likely never let him leave the house again.

A pang of worry went through his tired mind when he thought of the rangers. What if they had already called for him and he wasn't there? What if they were in trouble right now and he, being the chief, wasn't there to help? No. Estel shook his head. They had managed years without him and he trusted every single one of them. They wouldn't bow to anything.

The freezing stone floor was making it through his shirt making him shiver with cold. It was neither helping his pain nor his breathing. He pulled the cloak closer around him trying to stake away the cold, but it didn't work. He groaned in pain.

Suddenly two arms encircled him quietly and pulled him close careful of his injuries. Estel opened his eyes and saw his Ada's worried gaze. He ignored it and snuggled deeper into his father's arms seeking warmth. He rested his head on Elrond's arm and listened to the sound of his heart beating softly.

"Ada." He whispered tiredly.

"Shh… Sleep."

Gradually his shaking lessened, and his mind relaxed. He soon found himself in a place free of pain.


	7. Drawing Strength

The door opening brought all three of the elves out of their slumber. Estel was so exhausted that he didn't wake up. He just continued to sleep in his father's arms.

Elrond was just about to wake Estel when he saw that it wasn't Aerque, but a human he had never seen before. He came into the cell carrying a new bucketful of water. He also replaced the lamp that had stopped working over the night without them noticing. He left after placing a loaf of bread beside the bucket. He had been careful not to look at them while he was in there only focusing on his assignments. All of them let out a sigh of relief when he left.

Elrond looked down on Estel, he was still sleeping soundly in his arms. Even though he knew that Estel had been freezing the time he had pulled him into his arms. He also noticed some heat coming from him, indicating that he had a slight fewer. They had to be careful of it, especially now that they didn't have very many healing supplies with them.

He had berated himself for falling asleep when he had woken up to the sound of Estel being in pain. The expression of pain, exhaustion and coldness that he had seen on his son's face made him realize that Estel had been hiding how awful he really felt, from them. It almost made him curse himself for not being able to see it before. Luckily Estel had fallen asleep soon after he had pulled him into his arms. He had been right about the coldness. The floor felt cold even for them, he could only imagine what it must have felt like to Estel, who being human always felt the cold more than them. That was something he should have known and should have thought about before. There wasn't really anything he could do except hold him close. He was already using both the cloaks they had left and Elrohir's wasn't very large any more.

"Ada?" The soft question made Elrond look up. Elrohir was looking worriedly at Estel. "Is he okay? Was it a good idea to let him breathe on the Athelas?"

Elrond smiled looking at the slightly guilty face of Elrohir, "He's worse than he lets off and it probably wasn't a good idea the let him breathe on the Athelas. But nevertheless it was something he wanted to do, and not something we would be able to stop him from doing. I already restored some of the energy he used to do it, so it's probably his wounds that pain him. Not the energy he lost healing you Elrohir, don't feel guilty for it."

"You knew he could do that to the Athelas?" Elladan asked his twin.

Elrohir looked strangely at him and asked, "Didn't you?" Elladan shook his head. "Oh yeah, you're usually unconscious when he does it. And I guess when it's me he uses it on; you've been pretty stumped. You always are until I wake up. I have also seen him use it on a couple of others."

Nodding Elladan turned over towards the sight of his father holding Estel. Not even in sleep did Estel look pain free, his breathing was slightly hitched and an unnatural paleness ruled his features. Elladan also noticed that Estel's cheeks were slightly flushed which indicated a fever. Something they couldn't allow to evolve. He moved fitfully in his sleep trapped in dreams that didn't seem even the least pleasant.

"He didn't fall asleep after we did Elladan." Elrond told his son.

Shocked Elladan looked up, "What? He looked about ready to pass out."

"I know. I woke up to him shivering and in pain. It seems like he has a slight fever."

"Yeah he does." Elrohir concluded after feeling Estel's forehead. "It could either be from the cold or from his wounds. We should probably check his wounds and make him eat and drink something. Should we wake him?"

Elrond nodded and gently squeezed Estel's shoulder. Pulling him out of the black oblivion and into a pain muddled mind. He gave a low moan, before being able to think properly or else he wouldn't have done it.

One side of him was warm where he had slept against his father the other side was hopelessly cold. His body immediately started shivering to warm itself up. When he opened his eyes he saw that all the others were awake and looking at him. He smiled back at them, still feeling immensely tired even though he had just slept for a long time. His eyes were dropping slightly when Elrond called his name.

"Estel." Elrond shook him again, causing Estel's eyes to open fully. "We need to check your wounds, we'll let you sleep again after you've eaten something."

Estel nodded knowing it was necessary, the first thing he had noticed about his health was that his mind was foggy and he was extremely tired all of that suggested that he had a fever. His family set to work with taking care of his wounds. He probably would've fallen asleep if it hadn't been for the pain his family was causing, of course completely unintentional.

They had given him a piece of bread, which he nibbled at while they were taking care of him. Though he realized to his surprise that he wasn't even the least hungry. Actually he was the complete opposite, the very thought of food made him feel sick. It was only do to his stubbornness that he had been able to get some of it down. He knew that his family would be even more worried if he didn't eat anything. He was just hoping he didn't throw up.

Estel yelped when his father suddenly touched one of his more serious wounds. A flood of apologies immediately flooded out of Elrond's mouth, but Estel stopped him.

"It's okay." Estel muttered weakly. "Go on."

Elrond looked like he was about to say something back, but he didn't and just went back to work.

Soon they were finished. They looked disapprovingly at how little Estel had eaten, but by that time he just couldn't get any more down. They made him drink some water and then he fell asleep again not being able to keep his eyes open any longer.

The twins sang an elvish song to send him peacefully into the land of dreams. Hoping that they would be good and not bad.

* * *

BANG. The door to the cell flew up and smashed into the wall. Everyone in the room looked up shocked to see Aerque walking inside with about four humans. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir immediately moved closer to Estel, more out of reflex than anything else. Aerque nodded to three of the men and they each took one of the elves and shackled them to the wall again.

Aerque walked over to Aragorn, who was just getting up from the floor where he had been lying. There wasn't much pain showing on his face, everything had flown behind his mask the minute he saw Aerque. Of course he couldn't hide all of it and Aerque still had a grin on his face when he saw him, but it was better than nothing.

"We're trying a different approach today." Aerque said, "I'm guessing that you draw strength from having your family at your side, don't you?"

Aragorn didn't answer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his family being tied up with gags that prevented them from saying anything.

Estel cried out as Aerque smashed him back onto the ground so he could put him in the shackles. Pain flared up all over his body, mostly his ribs. He couldn't think about anything else until the pain dimmed. He didn't notice them tying his arms and legs into the shackles or the muffled responses from his brothers and father.

Finally when the pain dimmed he noticed Aerque standing over him with a flask in one of his hands and a stripe of cloth in the other. He delivered a punch to Aragorn stomach making him open his mouth. Aerque poured the contents in and forced Aragorn to swallow, then he tied the stripe of cloth over his eyes like a blindfold.

Aragorn whimpered when he felt white-hot pain flare through his entire body. The pain was hitting him like waves, it wasn't consistent so he could get used to it, but came in different variations. He felt his limbs trembling. His hands were balled into fists trying to keep the pain at bay.

He couldn't see he family. His whole world consisted of darkness because of the blindfold. He could hear sometimes that they were trying to talk to him, but he couldn't understand it because of their gags.

The pain was so all-consuming that it made him gasp for breath. He moaned as it intensified. Somewhere he could hear the rattling of chains. He was guessing that his family was trying to get to him. He wished that he could see them, but it was impossible with the blindfold on. Now there was nothing but himself and the pain.

He felt beads of sweat roll down his face. He was starting to hyperventilate, his breathing shortened and began to quicken. Involuntarily a couple of tears slipped through his eyes luckily they were hidden by the blind fold. He struggled to get his breathing under control but found that he couldn't concentrate on it when the pain was so strong.

Luckily the pain abated for a couple of minutes leaving him with some time to control his breathing.

Suddenly a blast of pain hit him. A bit back scream sounded in the cell. All of his body shook with pain. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing him all over his body. He whimpered when the pain didn't abate. Blood could be tasted in his mouth from where he was biting down on it to keep fro screaming.

And finally when he knew that he couldn't handle any more the pain stopped. For all he knew it could have been a day since they had given him the potion. He took some shaky breaths, not daring to hope for it to be finished. His body was still trembling from exhaustion. As he laid there completely still he heard the quiet sobbing of his family. He couldn't see them, or anything else. His world was draped in pitch-black darkness. What could he say to his family to make them feel better? That was something he didn't have the strength to think of right now. He just had to trust that his father would take care of the others. It was for times like this, that he had made the deal with Elrond. Times where he just needed to think about himself, and his body, which by the way was steadily aching. They needed to get out of there soon. Come on Glorfindel where are you?

He detected footsteps coming towards him. Slowly the blindfold was taken off of him. He squinted because the light shined into his eyes; he had been in the darkness for so long. Finally when his eyesight returned he saw Aerque crouching beside with a nasty grin on his face. He looked too pleased. Aragorn immediately made his gaze hard and stared at Aerque. The grin on his face slowly disappeared when he realized that he hadn't broken him. An angry sneer replaced it. Slowly Aerque stood up and then he smiled. That was the only warning Aragorn got before Aerque stomped hardly on his arm.

A scream sounded through the air.

Pain flashed through his arm. It was spreading through the length of it even though the break was in the upper arm the pain could be felt in his fingertips.

Darkness steadily covered his senses again as he descended into unconsciousness. The pain became too much for his body to handle.

* * *

Slowly he regained his senses. The pain came first his whole body but especially his arm was throbbing horribly. He wanted nothing more than to descend into the black oblivion again, where it was free of pain. But he couldn't, someone was calling his name wanting him to wake up. At first he thought of ignoring it, but then he found out that it was his father that was calling him. His voice sounded worried, extremely worried. Now he did everything he could to open his heavy eyelids. It felt like someone had glued them together. When he finally forced them up he stared right into Elrond's face.

"Estel." Elrond smiled even though there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey." Estel murmured weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

He laughed slightly, but it turned into a wince. "Like a troll decided to sit on me." He muttered tiredly. "The twins?"

"We're here." Came the reply from Elrohir somewhere down at his feet. Elrohir's voice sounded shaky and Estel knew that they had been crying too. He looked down there to see Elladan and Elrohir sitting beside each other, Elrohir resting his head on his twins shoulder.

He closed his eyes again in weariness. His was shivering, breath coming in small puffs. He could no longer feel the fingers of the arm that was broken. They wouldn't move when he told them to. He wasn't looking forward to the moment his father needed to set it, but he also knew that it was necessary if he was going to use the arm again after this.

"Estel." Elrond said unwillingly. _Here it comes… _"I need to set your arm."

That was the moment he dreaded. He didn't know how much more his body could handle at the moment. Regardless he said, "I know. Just do it."

Elrond and the twins had already prepared everything before Estel woke up. There were bandages and each of the twins' knife sheaths to use as splints. It wasn't much, but they would have to make do.

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment to collect his calmness then the grabbed Estel's arm. The twins both held Estel's body down.

Elrond looked at Estel. "Ready?"

_No! Definitely not!_ "Yes."

"On three… one… two."

Then Elrond quickly, with skills he had gained from years of healing, set Estel's arm. Estel gave a bit back scream and then sunk into unconsciousness. Elrond quickly bandaged his arm, strapping the two splints on either side of the break holding it in place.

Allowing a shaky breath to leave him, Elrond wiped the sweat off Estel's forehead. Then he buried his face in his hands, allowing some tears to escape from his eyes. The twins hurried over to him and sat down on each side of him. Both of them were wearing a despairing expression.

The scene they had just witnessed would be forever etched into their memories. The pale Estel lying in front of them, his body was trembling with pain. His hands were clenched into fists and his lip bleeding from all the times he had bit his lip to keep from screaming. They had heard his breathing coming in small gasps as the pain became too much. They had watched him trying to regain it, but always the pain would take control again. Aerque had whipped him earlier in the week and he hadn't said anything, but this time he had all but screamed. He must have been in so much pain. It had lasted for so long… so long. They had all been crying, the sound muffled by the gags that prevented them from saying anything to comfort Estel.

Aerque had been in the room a couple of times to watch the scene with glee. It was their entire fault… Estel had nothing to do with Aerque's son who had died about 1000 years before Estel was even born. He was being tortured now for something they had done, and it was killing them. None of them wished for Estel to be in pain ever again. They had seen Estel's pain filled gaze far too many times over the last week. It was tearing them apart. So they just sat there miserable, not being able to do anything but wait for help.


	8. Coming With Hope

Pain filled grey eyes opened tiredly. He had blacked out after his father had set his arm. He couldn't even find the energy to lift his arm or head. After some time he turned his head to the side and saw his family there sleeping, or at least he thought they were. Their eyes were almost closed, but it was reasonable after everything they had been through. The tearstains that ran down all of their faces, made Estel's throat constrict.

Suddenly he heard scrambling coming down the hall towards them. Someone was giving the guards a struggle. The door into the cell was opened and someone was thrown inside. Estel immediately recognized the golden locks that framed a well-known face.

"Legolas?" Estel whispered his were eyes wide open.

Legolas looked up shock and relief showing themselves in his blue eyes. "Estel!"

He gasped when he saw the state of his best friend. Estel was deathly pale, with pain marring his features. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked completely exhausted.

Legolas scrambled up and ran over to kneel beside him, "What did they do to you?" He asked fearfully taking in all of the wounds.

"Shh… you're going to wake them." Estel mumbled resisting the urge to fall asleep.

It was first then that Legolas noticed the other three. He looked up in shock, they were sleeping with their eyes almost closed and they hadn't noticed that he had been thrown into the room. The most disturbing was the fact that all of them had tearstains down their cheeks. Weirdly they were all wound free, except Elrohir who had bandage around his leg.

"What's going on here…?" He asked shocked. "Why are you the only one who's hurt? What are your wounds?" Legolas looked back at Estel searching him up and down for all of his wounds. He didn't even want to think about what was hiding behind his clothes and bandages. Still there was something in him that needed to know. The amount of pain that could be seen in Estel's exhausted eyes, was greater than anything he had seen earlier and he had seen him wounded many times. They were like brothers and still Legolas hadn't been here when Estel needed him.

"I'm sorry, I should have been here." Legolas choked guiltily.

At this Estel's eyes snapped open. "Stop it." He said weakly. "Please Legolas, you weren't there, you can't blame yourself for this… It happened and there was no way of knowing what would have happened if you had been there. I can't-" Tears rolled down Estel's cheeks, the first tears he shed during the capture. "I can't convince everyone that it isn't their fault… It's enough with the twins and Ada. They're going to die, if they keep blaming themselves. I just don't have the strength to-"

Legolas grabbed hold of Estel's hand and squeezed it. He smiled at his friend and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "Shh… Estel we're going to get all of you out of here. I promise you that you won't lose them." He said knowing that that was what Estel was the most afraid of. "I'm just here to help you from the inside. Glorfindel is soon going to charge this place, with the other warriors. I wrote to Elladan and Elrohir that I was going to come as soon as they had word that you were returning. I came a few days after you all vanished."

Estel looked hopefully at Legolas. They were going to be saved. It was almost too good to believe.

"We're been tracking you for days. Glorfindel was hysteric when he woke up and found out that all of you were missing. He wanted to come himself, and make sure that you were all okay. But the warriors were used to having him as commander so it became me instead."

"How did you get captured…?" Estel asked loosing more and more strength as the conversation continued.

"Easy enough it just acted as I usually do and pretended that I wanted to save you all singlehandedly. As you can see it worked." Legolas watched concerned as Estel got weaker and seemed paler. His shirt was torn in many places all of them showing the bandages underneath. Oftentimes spotted with blood. He also had bruising around his neck, were it looked like he had been strangled. One of his arms was broken.

"Estel…" Legolas swallowed thickly. "What happened?"

Estel took a deep breath, but immediately regretted it as his ribs assaulted him with pain. He whimpered and clenched his fists. Along with all the other pains in his body his ribs as well was just excruciating.

"Estel!" Legolas panicked.

Estel composed himself and muttered, "'m fine…"

"You say that every time." Legolas grinned slightly, but there was nothing but worry in his expression.

"The man who took us is named Aerque…" Estel whispered with his eyes closed. He knew that Legolas could hear him. "…His son died about a thousand years ago. He believes that it was Ada and the twins' fault… That they should had done something, but there was nothing that they could have done."

"…That's all?"

"…No, Aerque wife died of grief after that. Aerque has lived alone with his hatred and thirst for revenge for a thousand years. It has eaten away at him. He has nothing else… He wanted to destroy especially Ada, in the worst way he could find…"

"No…" Legolas stuttered horrorstruck. "He has been torturing you in front of them…?"

Estel just nodded.

A stream of dwarfish curses flew from Legolas' mouth. If Estel wasn't so tired he might have laughed or reprimanded him, but now he just smiled wearily.

"What did they do to you?" Legolas asked.

The smile vanished from Estel's face and his eyes became even more pain filled. "…A lot of things." Estel murmured, not really wanting to answer.

Legolas choked back a sob. He knew that it had to have been bad. He tightened his grip on Estel's hand.

"What happened to Elrohir?"

Estel forced his eyes open again. He had almost fallen asleep. "Aerque stabbed him in the leg while he forced Elladan to…" He stopped himself.

"While he forced Elladan to what?"

Estel sighed. It didn't really matter if he knew. "While he forced Elladan to cut me."

"He what!" Legolas roared waking Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. All of them shot up looking for something wrong but only spotted a deathly pale Estel and a furious Legolas.

"Calm down Legolas…" Estel muttered. "I won't be surprised if your voice reached Rivendell."

"What are you doing here Legolas?" Elrohir asked astounded.

Legolas began telling them the same thing he had told Estel.

Elrond only listened halfway. He hurried over to Estel, who was trembling with pain. His face was ghostly pale, almost grey. Kneeling down beside him he cupped Estel's cheek. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Estel's, muttering in elvish. The light around Elrond became stronger and then slowly dimmed again as he transferred some of his energy to Estel. As Estel gained more color, Elrond paled.

_No more Ada._

Their connection had been so strong between them at that moment that Elrond could hear Estel's voice inside his head. But Elrond didn't stop.

_Ada stop._

Estel could feel Elrond's strength coming into him. He could feel Elrond growing weaker.

_Sorry Ada, but you aren't giving me much choice… _

He knew that it was out of love and it was something Elrond needed to do, he couldn't allow Elrond to give him all of his strength. Estel forcibly broke the connection between them so Elrond couldn't any more strength, before breaking it he forced some of the energy he had gained back into Elrond because he could see how pale Elrond had gotten.

At the same time Elladan and Elrohir had noticed what was going on and how pale Elrond had become. Both of them gave a little cry and yanked their father away from Estel, not knowing that Estel had already broken the connection.

Legolas just sat there dumbfounded.

Just as Elladan and Elrohir were about to give some of their energy to their father Elrond said, "Elladan, Elrohir. I'm okay." They opened their eyes and looked at their father closely. He had gained color since last time they had seen him.

Both of them looked over towards Estel who said sadly, "I broke the connection." He felt sad for breaking it so roughly knowing that it would have been a shock to Elrond.

"And forced some energy back." Elrond muttered. "You didn't have to do that. I have given more in the past."

"I know you have Ada." Estel said. "But you always had time to rest and you were in perfect condition."

"Not always."

"I know, Ada. But." Estel whispered, then he forgot about his arm and tried to move it. He winced as pain flashed through the break. It started throbbing dully wanting to make itself known.

He was about to continue when footsteps came towards the door and then it opened revealing Aerque standing there.

Everyone looked at him, hate shined in Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir's eyes. Even Legolas glared at him when he figured out who it was. Legolas was about to run over to Estel when Elrohir stopped him.

Aerque smirked at that, "It seems some of you have learned have learned. I think it's time we teach the newest member." With that Aerque kicked Estel's broken arm. Estel yelped and closed his eyes tightly. Then Aerque yanked Estel up from the floor harshly. Estel groaned as his ribs started assaulting him with pain, not to mention his arm.

The others watched with growing anxiety as Aerque dragged the stumbling Aragorn out of the cell and out of their line of view. The cell door smashed closed behind them so roughly that the lamp fell down from the wall and smashed into the floor. They were left in complete darkness.

* * *

"We could have taken him." Legolas said breaking the silence after a couple of hours. They were all worried out of their minds. Screams had broken the silence a couple of times, Estel's. It had made them all flinch, but it had been a long time since they had last heard anything.

Elladan answered in a hollow voice. "It was too risky. Aerque has many who work under him, and we have no weapons. If we were caught after trying to escape they would have killed Estel. It's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"You're right, sorry." Lego sighed.

* * *

An hour later four men came into the cell, but no Estel. All of them were shackled to the wall. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were sitting of the cell floor. While Legolas had the high shackles and had to stand up. The men had looked surprised at the darkness inside but hadn't bothered replacing the light.


	9. Doing The Necessary

The next time the door opened someone was dragged in. They still couldn't see anything, but they both hoped and didn't that it was Estel. They dreaded it because if it was he was in bad condition. They heard his raspy breaths throughout the cell.

"Estel?" Elrond asked quietly.

"…Ada…" Estel muttered weakly.

Elrond's throat constricted. "Yes I'm here."

"Are all of you strapped up…?"Estel asked.

"Yes" All of them said.

"How are you?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"Damn." Estel muttered weakly to himself. "No lights. One good arm…" Estel whimpered painfully, "Don't pass out, Estel." He mumbled to himself.

Elrond's face paled, "What are you talking about Estel?"

"Sorry… Where are you? …Keep talking."

As Elrond kept talking they heard Estel nearing him breathing heavily and wincing. At last Estel bumped into Elrond. He sat against Elrond for a few moments catching his breath. Elrond could feel him trembling.

"What's going on Estel?" Elrond asked quietly.

Estel took a few deep breaths, "I'm loosing blood, quickly… Need to stitch the wounds… Where's the bag?"

Dread filled Elrond, "How many wounds?" He asked Estel.

"Three…" Estel murmured pain etched into his voice.

Elrond's eyes widened, "Can you do it in the dark?"

"If I don't then… Where's the bag…?"

"In my pocket."

Estel fumbled and then found the bag. He also found the cloaks and the water bucket with the directions of his family. He dragged all of it over beside Elrond. Then he sat down, leaning against Elrond who had a leg on either side of him. He took a few moments to compose himself.

"Ada?" He whispered, "Don't let me lose consciousness…"

"I won't, I promise."

Then Estel set to work he crushed the remaining athelas and threw in the water. He took some of the pain relieving herbs, although they weren't particularly strong. Elrond made a connection between them so he would know when Estel was growing weak. The pain hit him like a wall as soon as he entered Estel's mind. He gasped suddenly; Estel didn't stop what he was doing because he knew what it was that his father was feeling.

_What did he do to you? _Elrond asked inside Estel's head.

Flashes of images went through Estel's mind. Elrond saw all of it. Aerque burned him, drowned him, hit him and stabbed him. Elrond winced, tears gathering in his eyes. He had seen it all from Estel's point of view.

_Ada. _

_Sorry._

Estel ripped the first cloak he got his hands on into rags and bandages placing it all where he could reach it quickly. He took his dagger sheath off and placed it in his mouth knowing that it was going to be painful. Then he dipped the first rag into the water. He decided to take the most serious one first in case he should black out, then at least he stood a better chance with the biggest one taken care of.

He needed to feel his way towards the wound. It was in his side. His tunic was already drenched in blood. He folded it up out of the way. His hand shook as he brought the rag to his wound; he started cleaning it having to use every will he had to keep doing it. Groaning in agony. He kept doing it until he was sure the wound was clean.

Elrond could feel Estel's body trembling and tensing. The pain that he felt from the link with Estel was horrible.

Estel dropped the rag into the bucket again and took a short break. Taking the sheath out of his mouth he leaned his head against his father's chest whimpering. He dreaded stitching it.

Elrond leaned down and kissed Estel's damp hair. Offering all the comfort he could. He had kept a stream of energy running into Estel while he had cleaned the wound. If he hadn't Estel would have passed out.

Estel found the bag again took needle and thread out of it. He used some time to get the thread through the needle. Holding the needle as best as he could with his broken arm he then tried to get the thread through it. The darkness didn't help. Neither did his shaking hand. But finally it came through.

Estel placed the sheath in his mouth again wanting something to bite down on. He really needed two hands now. He moved his broken hand slowly over to try and pinch the wound together. It helped a little; he then brought the needle towards the wound.

Stop shaking.

Then he made the first stitch his whole body tensed and he bit down hardly on the sheath. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. By the time he finished he was trembling so badly that he could hardly stitch. He wrapped the bandages around the wound and then turned his head slightly so he rested his cheek against Elrond's chest. Elrond could feel the tears through his shirt, and he felt the pain Estel was feeling through their bond. He hadn't realized Estel had been crying it made him hurt all the more. He hated what he was about to say.

_Estel… I know it hurts. But you have to continue. _

Estel sniffed and then said out loud, with a weak voice, "I know…"

He then went on to a cut in his leg. He cleaned it thoroughly and stitched it. He hadn't even bothered putting the sheath into his mouth, he didn't have the strength to do anything but whimper. Twice he had almost passed out, but both times Elrond had given him energy to get it done. He slowly put the bandage around it, to weary to think about anything else.

He shuddered, but moved immediately to the next wound on his other leg. He knew that even with strength from his father he would soon pass out. He just wanted to fall asleep, and leave the pain behind but he still kept taking care of his wounds.

He was beginning to feel the symptoms of blood loss. He was dizzy, cold and so tired. He could barely lift his arms to pick up the rag to clean the wound.

Elrond felt strength leaving Estel quickly; he wasn't going to stay conscious for long. He poured some of his remaining strength into Estel, but he knew that he shouldn't give him more.

Estel cleaned the wound and stitched it. It wasn't as big as the other two. He was shaking his head often to keep himself from falling asleep. He found that he now didn't have the strength to move at all, he tried to reach for the bandages, but he just couldn't. Exhaustion and pain filled his mind. He didn't hear his father yelling not to fall asleep. It didn't make I through the veil of pain that clouded his senses. Nor did he feel Elrond trying to shake him awake or giving a little more strength to him it was too late. He was already in the black oblivion. He slumped to the ground lying unceremoniously over Elrond's leg.

"…What happened?" Elrohir asked fearfully. They hadn't said anything, not wanting to bother Estel.

"He lost consciousness…" Elrond whispered, he felt drained from pouring so much of his strength into Estel. "But, he managed to take care of all the wounds…"

Elrohir noted with worry how exhausted Elrond sounded. "Are you okay Ada? How much strength did you give him?"

Elrond sighed, "As much as he needed… I'm going to sleep."

Elrond didn't even wait for their answers before he fell asleep.

* * *

The door opened. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir looked fearfully at it, thinking that it was Aerque. But they let out a sigh of release when they saw that it was just the man who had changed the lamp and water earlier. He came into the room with a new lamp and a new water bucket. They followed him with their eyes as he went out again.

All of them gasped as they looked over towards Elrond and Estel.

Both of them were pale though Elrond was not near the paleness of Estel. Estel was lying unconscious over one of Elrond's legs. There were burn marks up his arms that he had obtained while he had been with Aerque. His face was ghostly pale; it looked as though he didn't have any more blood left in his body. It wasn't so hard to believe since there was blood everywhere. They could trace his path around the room by the blood trails. The water he had used to clean the wounds was red along with the rags.

There were bandages around his stomach and one of his legs. He hadn't put bandage around his other leg before he passed out. They could see the stitches, which were done relatively nice if you remembered that he had done it in the dark. The amount of pain he must have been in… There were tearstains down his cheeks, though they hadn't heard him cry.

All of them paled, Estel looked like he was already dead. Even his hands were coated with blood. They would have thought him dead if it wasn't for the almost undetectable rise and fall of his chest.

Elrond was sleeping with his eyes closed after having given so much strength to Estel. Understanding about how much strength Estel would have needed dawned upon them.


	10. Help Finally Arriving

Another half day went by before four men came into the cell and released them from their shackles. They sidestepped Estel as they released Elrond. Even being released wasn't enough to bring him out of his deep slumber. His arms just fell down with nothing to hold them up. One of the men reached down and felt for both Estel's and Elrond's pulse, probably to report back to Aerque. That was what woke Elrond up, his hand shot up to grab hold of the man's. He hadn't woken up entirely by the time. The man yanked his hand out of Elrond's and went out with the other three, who had just finished releasing the twins and Legolas.

Elrond froze as he looked at Estel. He had known that it had been bad, but the sight of all the blood and his youngest lying there unconscious wasn't something he had prepared for. Elrond cursed himself for falling asleep, even though he knew he had needed it, what if Estel had died in the meantime? He would never have been able to forgive himself.

Elrond's hand quickly shot down to Estel's neck, needing to reassure him that his son was alive. He felt a weak and erratic pulse beneath his fingertips. Sighing in release he then maneuvered Estel up into his arms and moved him away from all the blood. He carried him to the middle of the cell and then laid him down. The twins and Legolas quickly made it over to him and knelt beside their brother.

Elladan quickly pulled Estel's tunic off, mindful of the broken arm, and began unwinding all of the bandages. The ones around his side and back. All of them cringed when they saw the jagged cut that was in his side… and he had stitched it himself, with no light and only one good arm…

They could see that that wound alone would have killed him if he hadn't stitched it. By some miracle he had stitched all of them or else he probably wouldn't have made it. Just looking at him now they saw how much he had crossed the line.

Legolas, who hadn't seen Estel's chest, now saw the full damage that had been inflicted upon Estel over the last week. There were at least twenty whip-marks on his back, an almost black bruise over what seemed like four broken ribs. The injuries were almost impossible to count, there were a lot of cuts, more bruises around his neck and the broken arm, and the two cuts on his legs, and the cut in his side, and the cross-shaped cut on his cheek…

They went to war with taking care of all of his wounds again and also washing all the blood off him. When they had done all that they could they wrapped him up in some new bandages they had torn from another cloak, Elladan's this time. Elrohir's was spent and Estel had already started on Elladan's when he bandaged the wounds the first time.

Elladan took off the soft shirt under his tunic and put it on his brother before covering him with Elrond's and now Legolas' cloak.

He didn't move, nothing… just laid there as if he was already dead. He was pale, even his lips were pale. His black eyelashes made his face seem even paler. Looking around the room there was blood in various places… His blood.

Elladan tore his eyes off of Estel and looked at his father. Elrond was still pale and he was shaking slightly but he didn't seem to notice this because all of his attention was placed on Estel.

Legolas was sitting beside Estel, looking as if he was never going to leave his side. His blue eyes wide with worry.

Elrohir was consistently shifting his gaze from Estel, Elrond, Legolas, Elladan and the blood on the floor. Not really knowing what to do. Elladan had to take control.

Elladan went over and kneeled in front of Elrond. "Ada?" He questioned, "Go to sleep we will wake you at the slightest change you don't have to worry."

Elrond met the eyes of his son then looked down on his hands. They were shaking with exhaustion, he clenched and unclenched them a couple of times and then nodded. "Fine. But the slightest change and you wake me."

"I promise." Elladan said knowing that it was their only chance of getting Elrond to sleep. He watched worried as he father fell asleep instantly the moment he had laid down. He was sleeping with his eyes closed again.

With that done Elladan walked over to Elrohir. He kneeled down in front of him.

Elrohir looked up, "You aren't going to get me to sleep, Dan."

Elladan hugged his brother tightly and whispered, "I know. …He's going to be fine."

Elrohir nodded. "I know. Talk to Legolas while I tidy things up." He told Elladan and stood up walking over to the bucket and began washing the blood off the floor.

Elladan smiled at his twin, and walked over to sit beside Legolas.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a minute.

Legolas jerked, he hadn't noticed that Elladan was sitting beside him. "I should be asking you the same question. I heard that you hurt him."

Elladan stiffened.

"How could you? He was already hurt there wasn't he?" Legolas snared, his worry turning into anger. He didn't look at Elladan while he said this but at Estel. "Just to save yourself!"

"Stop it!" Elrohir shouted.

Legolas was taken aback; it was rare for Elrohir to get mad. He always had the lightest temper. He looked shocked over at Elrohir who was standing and glaring at him, rag gripped tightly in his hand.

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about!" Elrohir roared angrily then lowered his voice. "He was saving me. What would you have done if you had been given the choice of either hurting Estel or letting him kill me? The wound that would have been inflicted on Estel by killing me in front of him would have hurt him a lot more than some wounds. What would you rather? Getting hurt or watching someone you love die right in front of you? What do you think Estel would have wanted? You have NO idea how hard a decision it was for Elladan! No idea! How much it hurt him!"

Elrohir looked away from Legolas and down at Elladan. His eyes widened when he saw the silent tears gathering in his twin's eyes. All anger flew out of him as he dropped the rag and hurried over to embrace Elladan.

All color vanished from Legolas' face when he realized what he had just said to Elladan. He had seen Elladan with tears down his face before Elrohir had hugged him. That was something he almost never saw. Guilt hit him like a wall. How could he have made Elladan cry? What kind of friend was he?

"…I'm sorry." He stuttered horrified, "I'm so sorry Elladan. I didn't… I…"

Suddenly a low moan filled the room. They jerked their heads towards Estel, who was frowning. Elladan hastily wiped the tears off his cheeks and moved closer to Estel. Seeing that Estel was struggling to wake up he stoked his cheek and called his name.

Slowly Estel opened his grey eyes first a little, then fully. He blinked tiredly and looked at Elladan, who smiled down at him.

"Welcome back, little brother." Elladan said quietly. "Gave us quite a scare there. How are you feeling?"

"…Tired…" Estel murmured.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I would be surprised if you didn't." Elrohir said moving into Estel's line of view. Grey eyes looked tiredly at him. "…You did well, Estel."

Estel's eyes opened a little further in panic, "Where's Ada…?" He asked.

Elladan smiled at him, "Don't worry. He's just sleeping. He was weakened after giving you so much energy, but he'll be fine after resting. We should wake him, I promised to if anything happened."

With that Elrohir went over to Elrond and gently shook his shoulder. He was awake instantly.

"What?" He asked, "I something wrong with-" Elrohir placed a finger over his lips to silence him and pointed over towards Estel.

Elrond looked over there and immediately locked eyes with Estel's exhausted dull grey eyes. He quickly got up and moved to his son's side.

"You're awake." He smiled and brushed Estel's hair away from his face.

Estel smiled tiredly. "Thank you Ada." He whispered.

Elrond hugged him tightly, "don't ever scare me like that again."

"…Sorry." Estel muttered closing his eyes wearily but opening them instantly when the door to the cell banged into the wall.

"Take them" he heard Aerque shout and then Elrond was pulled off him along with the twins and Legolas. They wrestled the men that held them, but there were two on each and they were quickly tying their wrists together. From outside the cave they heard Glorfindel's voice shouting. It made them fight harder knowing that they were about to be rescued.

Aerque looked furious as he stepped up to Legolas and smacked him over the cheek. "Did you lead them here?" He shouted.

Legolas glared at him and answered, "Yes." That earned him another smack.

Aerque snarled at him and then turned to the men. "Take them outside and use them as hostages or whatever, I don't really care. He'll have pain to deal with if he survives anyway."

Aerque went over to Estel and kneeled down onto his broken ribs. Estel whimpered in pain.

"Elrond I would suggest you say goodbye to this one." Aerque said.

Elrond face paled. "No Aerque don't… He doesn't have anything to do with this. Please see reason. Your son died over a thousand years ago… He wouldn't have wanted this. I would have done anything to save your son, but there was nothing I could do… I'm sorry. Please don't do this…" Elrond begged.

Aerque just looked furiously at him and shouted, "I said never to mention my son again!"

Aragorn furiously punched Aerque over the head snapping it to the left. He hit him two times more before Aerque managed to get him under control. He punched Aragorn wounded side, making him gasp in pain as some of the stitches split.

His family struggled even harder to get out of their bonds.

"Get them out of here!" Aerque roared. "Enjoy the last glimpse, you lost your time to say goodbye Elrond!"

"No!" Elrond cried as they hauled the four of them roughly out the cell and closed the door behind them. A second later they head Estel cry out in pain.

Tears clouded their vision as they where led outside to the fighting. There were more men than they had originally thought; Glorfindel and his men weren't exactly having it easy. He saw the golden haired elf in the middle of the fighting. Three men, who were trying hard to beat him, surrounded him but he held his ground. As soon as he had defeated them he looked up and saw Elrond. He looked relieved up at him, but soon frowned at his sorrowful expression.

Elrond said quietly in elvish knowing that Glorfindel could hear him, "Save Estel." Then he nodded his head towards the cave. Glorfindel looked split for a moment then he started running for the cave cutting down anyone who was in his way. Elrond watched them try to stop him until Glorfindel disappeared from his line of view as he ran into the cave.

Some of the other elves had noticed him and were now struggling to get closer.

Elrohir and Elladan were still struggling against their bonds. Elladan managed to kick the one who held him, making him lose his grip. Elladan quickly separated himself from the man and struggled to get out of his bonds while kicking the man to keep the distance between them. Finally he managed to get the ropes lose enough to pull his hands out. By that time though the man had unsheathed his sword. Elladan could do nothing but dodge and make his own attacks as soon as there was an opening.

Elrohir struggled to get to his twin. The man who held him become increasingly annoyed at him and pulled the struggling Elrohir away from his twin and the others and into the forest. The man with Legolas did the same thing, the only thing the men were thinking about now was survival so they used all of them as shields to get away from the fighting.

The two men who held Elrond put a sword to his neck, that was about the most stupid thing they could have done as two arrows immediately struck both of them. Elrond nodded to the two elves that had fired the arrows and then ran into the cave while struggling to get out of his bonds. He was confident that Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas could take care of themselves for the moment, though he wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't worried. Elladan was still holding his own against the other man and Elrond could see some other elves running over to help him just as some others ran after both Elrohir and Legolas. They were winning the fight that was clear to him.

Elrond tore his eyes from the battle, and ran into the cave. He heard both Aerque's voice and Glorfindel's it sounded like they were fighting. Swords clinging were heard throughout the cave. Elrond finally tore the bounds off his hands.

The door to the cell was standing wide open shadows were dancing on it. He quickly went inside. Glorfindel was standing between Aerque and Estel a determined expression on his face. He didn't let Aerque get past him even though Aerque was a good fighter, but he and Glorfindel were somewhat equally matched. Though it wasn't the two of them that worried him he turned pale as looked over towards Estel. He was lying on his side curled up. His hand was pressed against his side trying to stop the bleeding. His face was grey and his eyes closed tightly.

"Get over to him!" Glorfindel shouted as soon as he saw Elrond. That was what finally brought Elrond out of his stupor. The little diversion cost Glorfindel and Aerque managed to cut his arm, but he quickly regained his focus and drove Aerque away again.

Elrond didn't really notice all this because at that moment he ran past both of them and kneeled down beside Estel. First when Elrond called his name did he open his eyes.

"Let go Estel." He said trying to pry Estel's hand off the wound. Estel waited a couple of seconds for the order to sink in then he let go of the wound. Immediately the blood started flowing from the wound. Aerque had opened the old wound completely severing the stitches that held it together earlier, and even made it deeper. There was already a small puddle of blood beneath Estel.

"Ada…" Estel murmured blurrily.

"Yes, I'm here Estel." Elrond said while concentrating on stopping the bleeding. "Stay awake for me please. Please don't go to sleep Estel, stay awake. I need you to that for me, okay Estel?"

It wasn't working the bleeding just wouldn't stop. He needed supplies fast.

"…'m sorry… Ada…" It was so soft that Elrond almost didn't hear it.

"What? No Estel. Don't. You can't fall asleep." But it was too late, Estel body had already gone limp, "No Estel wake up!" Elrond tried to shake him awake, but it didn't work. His hand flew quickly to Estel's neck to check his pulse. He found a weak heartbeat under his fingers.

Glorfindel's anger multiplied when he heard Elrond calling for Estel. He growled and started to push Aerque back. When the stunned Aerque hit that wall he slammed the butt of the sword into Aerque's temple knocking him out. He took a couple of breaths and then hurried over to Elrond.

"Is he?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond shook his head frantically. "We need to get to some supplies."

Glorfindel nodded and then went over to Aerque; he searched his pockets and then found a couple of keys. He took them out and used them to lock Aerque into the shackles on the floor.

He would have offered to carry Estel, but when he looked over there he saw that Elrond already had Estel in his arms a cloak wrapped tightly around him. The look in Elrond's eyes stopped him from offering.

They quickly made their way out of the cave. The elves had won the fight and were now tying up the survivors until they found out what to do with them. All of them looked up when they saw Elrond and Glorfindel walking out of the cave.

"Thank you Glorfindel." Elrond said.

Glorfindel looked at Elrond, "You don't have to thank me Elrond. I would have done it anyway."

"I know…"

Legolas came running up to them, his eyes went wide when he saw the almost grey Estel. "What happened?" He asked horrified.

Elrond just walked past him too focused on getting Estel to the spot where one of the healers Glorfindel had brought was busy finding healing supplies.

"He's alive." Glorfindel said putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Trust Elrond. You did a good job Legolas."

"I didn't do anything." Legolas said angrily and walked away.

Glorfindel sighed and started to take control of the situation. Something he heard shocked him and he went over to where Elrond was taking care of Estel.

"Elladan was rescued by two elves, but Elrohir hasn't come back yet. When Elladan heard he went after him, but he hasn't been seen since." Elrond paled further so Glorfindel put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine. I trained them well. But I am going after them."

Elrond nodded and went back to work, anyone could see that the wound Estel had was bad.


	11. A Severely Worried Father

Glorfindel only walked a couple of miles when he spotted them. Elladan was giving Elrohir a piggyback ride. They were arguing about something.

"Why did it take you so long to get there?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan snorted, "I don't know why, but I had a little belief in your skills. I see now that that was a mistake."

"That's not fair." Elrohir pouted, "He used cheap tricks. I was wounded."

"Yeah I can feel it, your blood is right now ruining a perfectly good tunic of mine."

Glorfindel smiled, he knew that this was the twins' way of handling something that scared them. He could hear a slight shake in both of their voices. He had seen some of all the wounds on Estel's body and knew that this was their way of handling it.

"Perfectly good? You've worn it for a week, without bathing." Elrohir sighed; his voice was starting to get shaky, "If I do say so myself, then you could use a long bath."

"Are you okay?" Elladan asked worriedly.

Elrohir leaned his head against Elladan's shoulder. "I'm fine…" He mumbled.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Elladan said, "You're bleeding through my clothes, that is not okay."

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked, surprised they hadn't noticed him yet. They must have been tired.

Elladan jumped causing Elrohir to flinch in pain.

"Sorry." He told Elrohir, "Glorfindel, what happened to Estel?"

They had both seen him run to their little brother's rescue.

"The wound on his side got reopened, but he's alive. Your father is taking care of him now. Luckily I wasn't too late. Legolas is also back, the only ones who are gone are you two." Glorfindel said.

Elladan stiffened and asked, "What about Aerque?"

"I knocked him unconscious. He's in shackles in the cell."

Both Elladan and Elrohir nodded, they were relieved that he had been caught.

"What happened to you Elrohir? The elves that went to find you couldn't." Glorfindel asked. Then he offered to carry him, but Elladan shook his head.

"There was someone out to find me? Well I guess they couldn't. I struggled against the man and it ended with us tumbling down a little cliff. Luckily he broke my fall, although I can't say the same for him. Only a couple of bumps and bruises."

Elladan groaned, "Only a couple of bumps and bruises… You were half dead when I found you."

"Don't overdramatize it, Elladan." Elrohir said hugging Elladan around the neck.

Elladan felt Elrohir's tiredness and pain flow into him. "Rest."

Elrohir smiled at him but nevertheless rested his head on Elladan's shoulder and was soon fast asleep.

"Thank you for saving him, Glorfindel." Elladan said.

"Don't mention it."

They went on in silence until Glorfindel asked, "How did you find Elrohir?"

"He was calling me… I mean through our bond; I wouldn't have found him otherwise. I had to climb down a cliff to help him and then take another way back where it wasn't so steep." Elladan shook his head.

"Is he wounded seriously?"

"Depends on how you define serious. He'll be fine after some time. He had a wound on his leg from the imprisonment; apparently he ripped the stitches when he fell and opened it again. It's fairly serious if he keeps losing blood like this, but I've got it under control. He also sprained his ankle, broke a rib and got some other bruises." Elladan said. "Gave me quite a scare when I first saw him."

Glorfindel looked at Elrohir's leg and saw a piece of tunic wrapped tightly around his thigh. Nevertheless the blood had already started seeping through it and onto Elladan's tunic.

_Elladan. _Elladan flinched and stopped walking.

_Ada? Are you sure you should be doing this? How is Estel?_

_Not so good, but I've stabilized him. Sorry, I needed to know if anything was happening to you two. You can't blame me for being a worried father._

_I found Elrohir and we're on our way towards you now. It'll probably be a while because we're moving slowly, but don't worry._

_Is Elrohir wounded?_

_Yeah. He fell down a cliff._

_What!_

_Don't worry; it's not that bad. He opened the wound in his thigh again, sprained an ankle, broke a rib and got some bruises, but he'll be fine. He's sleeping right now._

…_Now I can't help but worry. Can you get here as quick as possible?_

_We'll be there._

"Elladan?" Glorfindel asked, waving his hand in front of Elladan's eyes.

Suddenly they focused again and he looked at Glorfindel.

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked.

Elladan smiled slightly, "I just had contact with a severely worried father."

Glorfindel smiled as well, "What did he say?"

"He said that he stabilized Estel and that we should hurry because he was worried." Elladan said tears of relief rolling down his cheeks. He had been so worried, that he had lost his little brother.

Glorfindel's eyes widened when he saw the tears. Elladan acted as though nothing was wrong but it apparently went deeper than he thought.

"…What happened Elladan?"

Elladan eyes darkened, but he took a deep breath and started telling everything. Glorfindel deserved to know. He was after all the one who rescued them and he had without doubt been worried himself. He found it easier to keep going when he had started. Though he choked when he came to talking about the time he had hurt Estel.

He could see Glorfindel's fury and sadness climbing the more he heard. When Elladan finished he punched a tree in anger. After that he calmed down and apologized.

"It's okay."

They walked in silence through the trees until the camp unfolded before them. The elves had lined up some tents and made a fire.. They had constructed a fire in the middle of the camp.

"Elrohir." Elladan whispered into his twin's ear. Elrohir opened his eyes tiredly and looked around.

"Where's Ada?" He asked.

"I'm about to find out." Elladan said and went over to one of the elves, which pointed him over to one of the tents. "Ada, stabilized Estel." He told Elrohir as they walked over there.

Elrohir tightened his arms around Elladan and asked, "How do you know."

"Ada contacted me while we were walking here."

Elrohir nodded.

"Thank you for coming for me Dan."

"Any time Ro."

Elrond rose from the place he was seated on the floor as soon as they stepped into the tent. He looked relieved at them, though there was worry hidden in his expression. They could see why by looking over on the bed role, it was clearly Elrond hadn't been able to any more than make Estel stable. He looked like he was in a dangerous situation. Elladan put Elrohir down as he stepped closer to where Estel was lying. Glorfindel also went over to where Estel was lying.

Elrohir limped a bit further and then settled down on the ground. Elrond came over to him and hugged him. Elrohir felt guilty for the amount of worry he spotted on his father's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Elrohir apologized, but Elrond shook his head.

"There's no need for you to apologize. I wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that you're all right. Both of you." He said looked at Elladan too. "Now let me look at your injuries Elrohir. You too Glorfindel, I can see the wound on your arm."

Glorfindel frowned, "There's no need to. It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about."

Elrond really had nothing left to argue with, he was so drained. He didn't have to strength. He just nodded mutely and went in a daze over to Elrohir and began taking care of his wounds.

Glorfindel's eyes widened when Elrond agreed to what he had just said. Elrond had never been so tired before that he had just accepted his excuses. The Elrond he knew would have argued and in the end if Glorfindel kept disobeying he would glare him into the ground until he gave in. Then he would take care of the wounds. Glorfindel was speechless.

Elladan apparently saw this and went over to him making him sit down on the ground. He then began taking care of the wound himself while Glorfindel was in a slight state of shock if one could call it that. He had also been surprised at what his father done and so had Elrohir. They had looked at each other right after Elrond had nodded, disbelief their key emotion.

When Elladan finished he bent over to Glorfindel and whispered into his ear, "He's exhausted, give him time to rest. You can talk later."

When Elrond acted weird or needed advise on anything it was Glorfindel who was ready to help him. They were friends, more than just lord and commander. Elladan naturally assumed that Glorfindel was going to talk with Elrond. Glorfindel always said the right things, always knew what to say.

Glorfindel nodded at what Elladan said, already having come to that conclusion on his own. While Elrond finished taking care of Elrohir, Glorfindel found three more bed roles and put them down inside the tent, he knew that he wasn't going to get them to leave Estel more than that.

When Elrond was done with Elrohir, Glorfindel immediately ordered all of them to sleep. Protests came flying at him from all of them, but he didn't yield.

"Sleep." Glorfindel ordered, glaring at them. He knew that they were his superiors, but in times like this he took command as their friend. This was something they needed. "All of you are exhausted. Don't try to tell me anything else. I'll look after Estel; if there is any change at all I will wake all of you. You won't do him any good if you collapse at a time when he needs you."

That was what finally made them go to sleep, although grudgingly. Soon they were all fast asleep and Glorfindel sat alone watching the slow raise and fall of Estel's chest.

The sun slowly went down into the horizon. He heard the camp begin to settle in for the night. A few of the elves had come inside during his vigil, but he hadn't paid much attention to them. He watched Estel closely as if afraid that he would die at any second. He trusted his second in command to keep the elves under control, though they hardly needed it. He could hear him yelling orders sometimes, but he didn't go out to take command. This was something he had promised them that he would do. If it gave them a moment of peace then he didn't mind the slightest.

Legolas came in some time in the evening, but Glorfindel managed to get him to sleep as well. Not without an argument, of course. He was surprised that Legolas hadn't come into the tent earlier, but he guessed that the prince needed time to sort his thoughts.

Now there were no sounds coming from the camp and it would have been pitch black inside the tent if it wasn't for the lamp some of the elves had placed inside.

He must have fallen into a light sleep at some point, because the next thing he heard was a low moan. Glorfindel jerked and looked around the tent before realizing that it had come from Estel. He looked down and saw Estel fidgeting in his sleep and mumbling under his breath. He looked so scared…

Glorfindel reached down and gently shook Estel's shoulder to wake him from the nightmare he was currently having. Since Estel didn't wake up he shook him a bit harder. Suddenly Estel's eyes shot up. He jerked away from Glorfindel's hand his frightened eyes staring at him. Estel breathed quickly and looked at Glorfindel.

"Shh… Estel it was just a dream. You're safe." Glorfindel said softly, calming Estel. Finally recognition glowed from his eyes.

He moved closer to Glorfindel again, the frightened look wiped off his face and replaced with a pained, but calm, one.

"…Glorfindel." Estel whispered and smiled at him tiredly.

Glorfindel smiled back, "Are you in pain?" He asked gently. "Shall I wake Elrond?"

Estel shook his head, "Let him sleep… How are they?"

Glorfindel smiled sadly, it was so like Estel to wake up from having nearly died and then the first thing he does is worry about his family. But then he wouldn't be Estel if he didn't. "You don't have to worry about them. At least not right now. You should just think about recovering. They can wait until you're healed enough. I'll take care of them, so you don't have to worry."

"…Thank you." Estel whispered. "And thank you… For saving us…"

"Did you doubt that I would?" Glorfindel asked smiling.

Estel shook his head tiredly, "No… If you were alive you would definitely… come for us."

Glorfindel looked shocked and asked, "Did you think that I was dead?"

Estel's expression pained for a second, "The fact that… Aerque drugged all of us… and that we couldn't find both of you… made us worried."

Glorfindel nodded mutely, than told a bit of his story seeing that Estel wasn't going to stay awake for long. "Me and Erestor woke up about half a day after you had been taken. Then we went after your trail. I apologize for not being here earlier."

"…You don't have to apologize." Estel murmured, more and more pain appearing in his expression, even in his voice. When he started trembling, Glorfindel all but panicked.

"Elrond." He said loudly. He knew what reflexes being a healer had given Elrond and was not surprised when Elrond quickly got up and came over. He kneeled beside Estel and kissed him on the forehead. He then began mixing some herbs into a glass of water. Noticing immediately that his son was in a large amount of pain.

When it was done Elrond slowly helped Estel drink it. Then watched as the lines of pain disappeared from his face and his eyes slowly slid shut, before he forced them open again.

Estel studied then look of worry on his father's face. Elrond was slightly pale and looked at him with slightly wider eyes than usual.

"Thank you Ada…" Estel said softly, "For keeping your promise."

Immediately Elrond relaxed, some of the weight lifted off his shoulders. It had been important to him to keep that promise; it had been something he had bound himself to. Thought about during the capture. He had done what he was supposed to. Even though that wasn't something that he had thought would bring him the slightest bit of happiness, it did. Hearing Estel thank him for something so terrible, and still so necessary, lifted a weight off his shoulders. Though he wasn't healed, the process had started.

Elrond smiled at his son. "Never make me promise such a difficult thing again."

Estel's eyes drooped and closed, "I can't promise anything…" He murmured before falling asleep. Finally giving in to what his body needed.

Both of them noticed that his breathing wasn't as shallow as the last time he had been unconscious. Glorfindel pulled the cloak that covered Estel further up until it reached his neck. Then he stoked the hair away from his still extremely pale face.

"What was the promise?" Glorfindel asked Elrond after some time.

Elrond smiled sadly to him and answered, "I promised him that I wouldn't give in. I also promised him to not stop Aerque and to take care of Elladan and Elrohir. Probably also a lot of other things…"

"Elladan told me about it." Glorfindel said as he touched the cross shaped scar on Estel's cheek.

"I couldn't do anything Glorfindel…" Elrond choked. "I just watched as Aerque hurt him. He didn't deserve something like that. He didn't do anything to deserve to be hurt. It was my fault. He wouldn't have got hurt if it wasn't for me."

"There was nothing you could have done for Aerque's son. I remember him. You and Elladan did all you could, but he had been given a poison with no cure. You worked relentlessly, but had to face that there was nothing you could do but ease his passing. Remember those days Elrond. You stayed up all night for several nights before knowing that there was nothing you could do."

"I should have taken care of Aerque and his wife." Elrond protested. "I should have made sure that it never ended like this."

"Both Aerque and his wife didn't want help. It was their right to choose as well. Would you have locked them up if you knew that it was going to end like this? You know just as well as I how fragile the future can be, probably better." Glorfindel said.

"I know…" Elrond said softly. "Even if I foresaw what was going to happen then I wouldn't have locked them up."

Glorfindel smiled, "That's because of who you are Elrond. You know that everyone deserves the right to make his or her own destiny. Aerque chose his destiny; he wrapped himself so much inside despair that it became a part of him. It was his own deranged thoughts that made him think of you as the reason for him loosing his son and wife. He chose to act from that in the way that would bring you most pain and he did. He knew that the thing that would hurt you the most was having Estel tortured in front of you. What he didn't know is the strength of our Estel."

Elrond took Estel's hand under the cloak and looked at him. All the times when Estel had talked to them flashed through his mind. "Yes… If it wasn't for his strength them I don't think we would have made it. If he had shown just one inch of despair we would all have been lost. But he didn't… locking his feelings inside himself and helping us through. He must have been scared, but he never showed it. There will come a time when he will need to talk about what happened. He'll never come to us, afraid that he will see the hurt and guilt in our eyes again. Will you help him Glorfindel, if he needs it?" Elrond asked and looked at Glorfindel.

"Of course I will." Glorfindel promised.

"Thank you." Elrond said, "Now let me see your arm."

Glorfindel groaned, Elrond had returned.


	12. Talking In The Forest

They stayed in the camp for a couple of days, waiting for Estel to gain some strength for the journey back to Rivendell. The elves had brought food to Aerque, but otherwise had left him alone in disgust. Elrond, the twins, Legolas and Estel hadn't seen him yet. Both Legolas and Elladan weren't sure if they could hold back from killing him the next time they saw him. The humans left alive after the fight had been brought, by some unlucky elves, to the nearest town. They were not going to meddle in human affairs, as long as they could help it, even though the men had captured Elrond, the twins and Estel. For the best of the elven race they agreed that letting humans judge humans was the best decision. Not that they hated humans, but some of the humans were skeptic about elves and they didn't want to encourage that thought.

* * *

Estel had been unconscious almost constantly during the two last days. Elrond had treated his wounds again more than a few times, but Estel's body was simply exhausted. It would be weeks before he would recover from the ordeal. Maybe even more… Elrond had hesitated in setting out only after two days, but they also needed to come to Rivendell as quickly as possible. The cold autumn weather was setting in and they couldn't risk Estel becoming sick as well. It was something that they couldn't afford happening.

Elladan and Legolas helped Estel onto Glorfindel's horse. After a lot of arguing it had been decided that Estel was going to ride with Glorfindel. He had reasoned with Legolas, Elrond and Elladan. They were still incredibly tired from their imprisonment, all of them. They had eaten scarce food since they had been captured and all of them had lost weight, especially Estel. Other than that there was the emotional strain they had been under. No it was better that Glorfindel used his strength on making sure Estel didn't fall off the horse than them.

Estel had an expression of pain and tiredness on his face when they helped him towards Glorfindel's horse. He had winced when they helped him on the horse.

Glorfindel quickly sprang up behind him, noticing how pale Estel had become and the fact that he was swaying dangerously in on the horse. He placed his arm around Estel's middle to hold him in place, mindful of his broken ribs. Estel gratefully leaned back against Glorfindel.

Then they set out. Elrohir shared a horse with his twin, since he couldn't control one by himself with his sprained ankle. He was still sore from his fall down he cliff but he noted sadly, not as bad as Estel.

Elrond always rode close to Glorfindel, as did Elladan and Elrohir and Legolas. They weren't going to be parted from Estel, something in them needed to make sure he was okay every few minutes. They saw with distress that Estel was getting paler and paler the longer time they rode and the way he grimaced every time the horse stumbled a little. Though Glorfindel's horse, Asfaloth, was riding as smoothly as possible, knowing that there was a wounded person on his back.

Glorfindel himself had also noticed Estel becoming weaker and weaker. He seemed to be holding more of him as time went by.

"Estel…" Glorfindel whispered to him, "Are you okay?"

Estel opened his eyes, he hadn't noticed closing them. It took him a few moments to realize what Glorfindel had asked him. "…'m fine." He mumbled tiredly, pain etched into his voice.

The truth was that his ribs were sending fiery waves of pain every time Asfaloth moved. The cuts he had various places on his body were also hurting him and he was so tired… The kind of tiredness that was totally different from the time he had been chased for three days by orcs. He slept all the time, but as soon as he did anything the energy would leave him instantly.

Glorfindel just shook his head in disbelief. He then pulled Estel softly against him again. "Sleep. I'll make sure you don't fall."

Soon Estel's eyes closed and he fell into an exhausted sleep oblivious to the anxious looks his family was sending in his direction.

* * *

Since Estel had been sleeping throughout the journey, though he had woken more than a few times from the pain, they had decided to keep going without holding any breaks. The quicker they got him home the better. Now it was almost evening, and they decided to make camp. One of the elves had been riding with Aerque bound to the horse and he now tied Aerque to a tree a little away from the camp.

Elladan, Legolas and Elrohir had glared angrily at him, something in their eyes promising death. There was also anger in Elrond look, but also pity.

Estel had seen him while Elladan and Glorfindel had helped him off Asfaloth. For second he just froze, everything Aerque had done to him flashed through his mind.

Elladan looked worried at Estel when he didn't respond to what he had just asked him. He followed Estel's gaze and landed on Aerque. Aerque was grinning… anger welled up inside Elladan. He was well on his way to storm over there when Estel grabbed his arm weakly. Elladan looked at his brother angrily.

"Let go Estel." Elladan said wanting nothing more than to go over there and kill Aerque. He could easily get out of Estel grip, but he didn't want to hurt his brother.

"Ignore him Elladan." Estel persisted.

"He hurt you." Elladan said menacingly. Elrohir stood a little to the side and listened to what they were saying.

Estel gripped Elladan's arm a little tighter and said, "I know. But he has suffered much more than we have…"

"How can you say that?" Elladan growled, "You almost died."

Estel staggered, most of his energy spent. He was about to fall to his knees when Glorfindel steadied him and pulled Estel's arm over his shoulder.

Estel took a deep breath and then continued, "Did you not see the pain in his eyes…?"

With that Elladan stalked off in the opposite direction of Aerque and into the forest. Estel sighed and leaned heavily against Glorfindel.

"I'll go after him." Elrohir said and started limping towards the place where Elladan had disappeared into the forest.

As Glorfindel helped Estel to his bed role that Elrond had put down beside the fire. He asked him, "Have you forgiven Aerque?"

Estel shook his head. "I don't know I'll ever forgive him for causing them pain…"

Estel stumbled again but didn't fall because Glorfindel was there to hold him up. Glorfindel was now halfway carrying Estel to the fire.

"Sorry…" Estel murmured painfully.

"Don't think about it."

When Estel had been lowered onto the bed role Elrond came over with a plate of food and some tea. Estel looked skeptically at the food but managed to get some of it down. Afterwards he trembled with exhaustion, Elrond had to steady his hands so he wouldn't spill the tea all over himself. After only drinking half of it he nearly collapsed into Elrond's arms. Elrond coaxed the rest into him, and then he fell into a deep sleep.

Elrond gulped. He needed to get Estel home, but the strain it was putting on Estel's body was almost too much. But he couldn't back down now, the winds were getting stronger and heavy rainclouds could be seen in the horizon.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel asked looking sadly at Estel, "Is he really ready for the journey home? You saw just as well as me how much pain he was in."

"…No, he is not ready… But we need to get him home before the weather sets in and he needs the herbs I have at home. My resources here are limited. Something else he needs is decent rest, warmth and time."

Glorfindel nodded and asked, "Can't you give him something to put him to sleep so he won't have to suffer?"

Almost immediately Elrond's expression pained he whispered softly, "I dare not… He is already so weak that I fear giving him something will result in him never walking up. I have spoken to Estel about this and he agrees with me… He'll have to bear it…"

Glorfindel looked slightly guilty at Elrond, he should have known that if Elrond could have done anything to prevent Estel's pain he would have done it by now. It was definitely hurting Elrond as much or more than him that Estel was suffering.

The next thing Glorfindel knew was Elrond resettling himself beside him and handing him a bowl of steaming soup. They ate in silence.

* * *

Elrohir followed his brother's footsteps through the forest. He was limping really badly now, he wasn't supposed to stand on his foot at all, but seeing that his twin needed him made all of those things seem small. Elrohir only hope for catching up with Elladan was if Elladan decided to take a break or stop somewhere. Luckily for Elrohir he did.

Elrohir wobbled into the clearing, relief flashing through him when he saw his brother standing with his forehead pressed up against one of the trees.

He knew that his brother had heard him with all the sound he was making.

"Elladan?" Elrohir said softly. He moved closer to his brother and placed a hand on his arm.

"Leave me alone, Elrohir…" Elladan mumbled against the tree.

Elrohir moved a little closer and smiled, "I can't do that Elladan, not before I know you'll be alright."

"I said leave me alone Elrohir!" Elladan roared, all his feeling turning to anger. He jabbed his elbow into Elrohir to get him away. Not enough to inflict any injuries, but enough for Elrohir to take a step backwards, right onto his sprained ankle.

Elrohir winced in pain, as he stepped hardly onto his foot. He stumbled and fell to the ground not being able to stand on his foot. Grimacing Elrohir wrapped his hands tightly around the ankle in attempt to make it stop hurting.

Elladan turning shocked around when he heard Elrohir wince and fall to the ground. All the anger flew out of him when he saw his twin sitting on the ground with his hands wrapped tightly around his ankle, an expression of pain marred his face.

He quickly kneeled down beside Elrohir and said frantically. "I'm so sorry Ro. I forgot about your ankle. Sorry. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I should have remembered. Why did I do that? How could I hit you? I'm so sorry Ro."

Elrohir just smiled at his brother and joked, "Dan that was hardly hitting. I would call that giving someone a little nudge out the door. Though I see no door." Elrohir joked. He shielded his eyes and pretended to look for a door.

Some of the tension vanished from Elladan mind, though the guilt remained. "I'm sorry Ro. I wasn't thinking straight. Let me see your ankle."

Elrohir smiled at his brother. "You don't need to apologize Elladan. You don't have to think straight all the time you know that, right? You don't have to keep your feelings locked up inside you. Showing them won't make you weak." Elrohir reached out and traced the tear that now ran down his brother's cheek.

"If I start now then I'm afraid I won't stop…" Elladan choked.

"Then don't." Elrohir said tears flowing freely from his eyes as well. "We can just stay here, just the two of us for as long as we have to. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"He looked scared Ro. Estel looked so scared and pained when he saw Aerque."

"I know."

"…It just makes me so angry. I'll never forgive Aerque for what he did to him, or to you. Every time I see him I just want to…"

Elrohir nodded, "Me too… I'll never forgive either. I never want to see Estel in so much pain again. Every time I look at Aerque scenes flash inside my head of the last week and it's painful to watch again. It's the same Estel sees every time he looks at him."

"Then why did he stop me…?"

"He stopped you because killing Aerque would be letting him win." Elrohir said slowly.

Elladan snapped his eyes to his brothers in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Aerque had nothing left now… He wanted revenge and he has gained it. There is nothing more for him. The pain in his eyes is growing by every passing hour, before it was suppressed by hatred and revenge, but without that the painful memories are once again flashing before his eyes. Something else that is tearing him apart is his own guilt. I believe that Estel got to him with his words; I think he is beginning to see that it wasn't our fault. With this fulfillment he is beginning to rationalize and the shock of loosing his loved ones slowly starting to abate."

Elladan looked sad a fleeting smile crossed his face, "You always have been the best to read people…"

"Estel is better… He realized instantly what was happening to Aerque and stopped you from hurting him. That is what Aerque wants you to do; he want's someone to punish him. But it was also a fight for Estel, because as you said, he is scared of Aerque and not without reason. It was also a fight inside him, exactly because he was scared and angry the decision to leave Aerque alone was tough."

Elladan nodded deep in thought. He placed Elrohir's sprained ankle in his lap and began checking how much worse it had gotten from the walk and his fall. It was swollen and Elrohir winced when Elladan touched it.

"I promised that I would protect him Ro…" Elladan whispered and anguished expression marring his features.

"As did I…" Elrohir whispered so softly that Elladan couldn't hear him. Then he lifted his head and looked with unwavering eyes into Elladan's. "You have protected him in all the ways you were able to Elladan, and he knows this. You made all the hard choices but in the end they protected him from even greater hurt."

"What if Legolas was right? What if I really did do it just to save myself…?" Elladan said his voice shaking, "What if it was just me protecting myself from the pain of loosing you?"

"You don't get it do you Elladan? It was you protecting yourself from loosing me." Elladan flinched when Elrohir said this. Elrohir reached out and placed his hands on each side of his twins face forcing him to look at him. "But you were not only saving yourself. You were saving all of us. You were saving Ada, Estel and yourself from pain by not letting him kill me. Since I'm still alive that means you saved me too, first time in the cell next time when I fell down the cliff. You have saved me many times Elladan, also before this. Do not think yourself selfish, you are not."

Tears flowed from Elladan's eyes. He leaned forward and embraced his twin and let it all out. They sat there for a while enjoying each other's company. Talking about the things that had happened and their feelings about it.

It was nearly nightfall when they finally stood up and decided that it was time to go back. Elrohir cautiously tried to take a step and his foot, but it wouldn't hold his weight. He winced and was about to try again when Elladan stopped him.

"You shouldn't walk on that." Elladan said and held his hands out behind his back inviting Elrohir for a piggyback ride again. Elrohir sighed deeply; nevertheless he let Elladan carry him.

"Why did it have to be my foot?" Elrohir muttered. "Why not my arm?"

"Maybe you should stop tumbling off cliffs, then you wouldn't have this problem."

When they came back to camp it was like stepping into a ring of light. The walk through the forest had almost been pitch dark. There was a fire going in the middle of the camp. They spotted Estel lying beside it, Elrond and Legolas on either side of him watching him sleep.

When Elrohir climbed off Elladan's back, Elladan hurried over to where Estel was lying. Elrohir watched as he greeted a couple of warriors on the way, and sat down with a worried but not guilty expression. Elrohir smiled at the sight and then sat down with his back towards the tree, enjoying the silence. From where he was he could see everything that his family did. He closed his eyes wearily. His ankle was throbbing dully.

"Elrohir?"

Elrohir opened his eyes and saw Glorfindel standing in front of him. He hadn't heard him come, but he wasn't surprised.

"Glorfindel." He smiled.

Glorfindel sat down beside him against the tree and asked him, "Are you okay? I saw Elladan carrying you in."

Elrohir smiled at Glorfindel's concern, "I'm fine. I just shouldn't have walked on my foot."

That sat for a moment and looked at Elrond, Elladan, Legolas and Estel. Glorfindel looked surprised at Elladan. The twin looked so much better. It was like the dark shadow that had been following him around for days had disappeared. Glorfindel looked at Elrohir, who was also watching his twin.

"What did you say to him? It seems the very air around him had changed."

Elrohir looked at Glorfindel. "I'm sorry, but the things we spoke about are things that should be kept between us."

"I respect that." Glorfindel nodded his head to Elrohir. "Whatever you did, it helped him."

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Elrohir said airily, "He has always needed help sorting his thoughts and pulled in the right direction. That has always been my job…"

Glorfindel looked at Elrohir. "Since when?"

"When there was something bothering him when we were kids he would always come to my room and I would help him. I guess he just carried on coming to me and I carried on helping him." Elrohir said melancholically.

"…Who helped you when you needed it?" Glorfindel asked softly.

A flash of sadness ran through Elrohir's eyes, but almost as suddenly as it showed itself, it disappeared. He grinned like usual, "My brain."

Glorfindel wasn't convinced. "I'm asking seriously Elrohir."

The grin whipped itself off Elrohir's mouth and his expression became much more serious. "Various people. It differs. Sometimes deliberately, other times coincidences. I usually figure it out before Elladan…"

"But that does not mean that it doesn't weigh you down." Glorfindel added. "You don't have to make sacrifices for them Elrohir. They all love you."

"I love them also. That is why I'm not worried about making sacrifices if it helps them." Elrohir said love etched into his voice.

"You shouldn't have to make sacrifices Elrohir. Let them help you."

"They are helping me. Their smiles are enough, watching them heal. Seeing Estel get better." Elrohir smiled and stood up slowly. He smiled at Glorfindel, "You don't have to worry about me Glorfindel, but thank you." With that he began limping towards his family.

He laughed slightly when his father saw him walking and immediately began berating him for not letting his ankle heal. Elrond stood up and helped Elrohir sit down and thereafter began checking the damage done to his ankle.


	13. Facing Orcs Alone

The hard autumn rain poured down open them as they rode. Estel was sitting in front of him like he had done the last three days when they rode. He could feel Estel shivering even though the warmth poured off of him. This didn't look good.

In the last days Estel had just grown weaker and weaker. Elrond feared for him that was something Glorfindel could see easily. Elrond glanced back at them constantly making sure Estel was all right.

Glorfindel pulled the cloak that Estel was wrapped into, higher up. Almost as soon as the journey had begun that morning Estel had fallen into a deep sleep. Even though he did this, the shadows under his eyes weren't becoming smaller and he was so pale that the small flushes of fever on his cheeks seemed misplaced.

At the tempo they were going, it would take them at least four days to arrive in Rivendell. Glorfindel glanced worriedly at the bundle in his arms. Were they going to make it?

Just then Estel gasped and sat up straight not resting against Glorfindel. He clutched his chest painfully.

"Estel?" Glorfindel asked concerned. He looked worried at Estel who had tightly closed his eyes. Then he started coughing, Glorfindel's arm quickly shot out to steady him as his body shook with coughs. He gently stopped Asfaloth and waited until the coughing stopped.

As soon as Elrond heard the coughing he spurred his horse towards Glorfindel's and watched as Estel's coughing steadily grew worse and then slowed again.

Finally it stopped, the only thing it left was a burning pain in his ribs. He breathed slowly to get it under control. Slowly the pain lessened and he became aware of somebody calling his name. He opened his eyes and gazed straight into his father's. They looked worried at him.

"…I'm fine…" Estel said hoarsely.

Elrond's brows furrowed and he placed his hand on Estel's forehead. There was definitely a fever and his breathing sounded raspy. Elrond's worry spiked, this was exactly what couldn't happen. Estel's already weakened state had left him vulnerable to the cold.

Estel leaned wearily against Glorfindel again. He was so cold… The forest around him and the grey sky slowly dulled into black.

Glorfindel tensed when he felt Estel go limp in his arms. Both he and Elrond shouted Estel's name, but he didn't wake up. They looked despairing at each other. They needed to get Estel out of the rain, now.

Elladan and Elrohir watched with growing trepidation as Estel coughed and lost consciousness.

Immediately spotting the next thing they should do Elladan said to his father. "Me and Ro will ride ahead and look for a cave or something." Without waiting for his father's reply Elladan speed up the horse and soon left the company behind.

* * *

A little time went by before he realized that there was pain coming from his link with Elrohir.

"Ro?" Elladan asked worried and looked back at Elrohir, who was sitting behind him on the horse. He slowed the horse down a little.

Elrohir sat rigid and his face was a little pale. He loosened his grip on Elladan as the horse slowed, "What is it Elladan?" He asked.

"Sorry, I forgot that you were injured." Elladan said guiltily.

Elrohir hugged his brother and rested his head on Elladan's shoulder. "I'm fine Dan. You don't need to worry."

Elladan didn't go in the same tempo as last time, but it was still faster than before. Because Elrohir was hugging him he could feel when he tensed and his sharp intakes of air against his neck.

"…Did it hurt Ro?" Elladan asked quietly, "Back then in the cell, when Aerque stabbed you. Ada told me what happened, but…"

Elrohir sat for a while and thought, he knew that he would hurt his brother even more if he lied about it. "Yes it hurt. A lot." Elrohir said seriously.

Elladan sucked in air, but carried on this was something he needed to know. "Did he give you any warning?"

"He looked at me as if wanting me to say something and then he began. It took a little while…" Elrohir sighed and hugged Elladan tighter. "It was my choice not to say anything Elladan, don't blame yourself for not seeing it."

"But you were right there behind me. You're my twin, another piece of me and you were right there behind getting stabbed and I never even thought about you."

"The pain you were going through by hurting Estel was far greater than mine. I know how your mind shut everything off while you were doing it. You were even shut off afterwards. I blocked my pain from you Elladan, because you were dealing with enough. I love you Elladan, and I didn't want you to bear anything else at that moment." Elrohir said.

"…I don't know how I would have reacted if I knew…" Elladan whispered.

"Me neither."

"…You hugged me afterwards. Were you bleeding then?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that we could have stopped your bleeding before if you had just let me known…?" Elladan asked horrified, "You almost died, could that have been prevented if we stopped the blood right there?"

Elrohir sighed, "There's no knowing what could have happened if we did Elladan, I'm alive right know so it doesn't really matter. Ada stopped the bleeding almost immediately after you had fallen asleep. It wasn't a large amount that could have been prevented."

"…Thank you Ro…" Elladan said so quietly Elrohir almost missed it. He smiled and hugged Elladan tighter.

They rode a little longer before Elladan spotted a trail going into the forest. After searching it he came to the conclusion that it hadn't been used for a couple of months. They decided to follow that trail. Luckily it led them straight to a cave. They had almost missed it in the rain because the entrance was blocked with trees.

The cave was big enough for all of them and unused. Elrohir limped inside and looked around. There was an old stack of wood in the corner and a lantern. He turned around to look at Elladan knowing that he wasn't going to like this.

"I should stay here and get a fire going while you ride back Elladan." Elrohir said.

Elladan shook his head, "I'm not leaving you here alone Ro."

"You saw Estel he needs to get warm as soon as possible. That means you riding as fast as you can back without me as burden and me getting a fire going." Elrohir countered.

"You're wounded Elrohir, what if something comes?" Elladan tried again, but he knew that Elrohir was right.

"You saw the trail Elladan. It hasn't been used for months, I'll be fine." Elrohir smiled.

Seeing that the argument was lost Elladan groaned and hugged Elrohir tightly before getting onto his horse. "You better be alright when I come back Ro."

"Oh please, don't you have any belief in my skills?" Elrohir joked.

"Not after you fell down the cliff." Elladan smiled and rode out into the rain and back towards the company.

* * *

Elrohir sat down beside the now blazing fire. He felt the warmth spread into his entire body. His ribs were aching from the hard ride to the cave and one of the stitches in his stab wound had burst. The first thing he had done when Elladan left was to search the woods for anything edible or healing. He had found some healing herbs in a place that was relatively sheltered from the rain, but there hadn't been anything else.

Shocked Elrohir jumped to his feet. What was that? He listened intently. There were footsteps coming in his direction. His eyes widened and he unstrapped his sword when he realized that it was orcs. There were about ten of them.

Elrohir limped out of the cave and took his bow off of his back. He notched an arrow and waited.

All the sounds of the forest and the rain came into focus as he waited. The footsteps came closer and closer and soon he could also hear their black speech. He tensed like he always did when he heard it. All his senses sharpened. When the first orc ran into Elrohir's line of vision he loosed his arrow and brought it down.

All the other orcs stopped for a moment until they saw that it was only one elf and then they just laughed and came closer. He shot two more of them before he was forced to discard his bow because they were too close. He held his sword tightly and ignored the growing pain in his other injuries.

Then all hell broke loose the orcs came storming at him one after the other giving him no time to catch his breath. His ankle was slowing him down; nevertheless he gave it all he had. The orcs quickly realized that he was injured and began to hit harder and move faster. Though this wearied them down faster.

Elrohir used his energy on his defense and only shifted when one of the orcs let its guard down. He had tried fighting on worse terms so he wasn't overwhelmed and he didn't panic. Soon there were only five orcs left, though he had sustained injuries none of them were life threatening.

He was soon surrounded by the remaining orcs and his whole mind was focused on the rhythm left, right, behind, in front… and so on. He danced as quickly as possible with his ankle, though turning wasn't something it was particularly happy about.

He was gaining more injuries than giving by being surrounded so he waited for the perfect chance and then dispatched the orc in front of him and ran out of the circle. He turned around again, stumbling as he used his sprained ankle but he quickly righted himself because they were coming.

He cut down the first orc as quickly as he could, there was no way he was going to let them surround him again. Then he retreated further backwards.

He fought the next orc and the next until there was only one left. By that time his arms were shaking and his sight dimming, but nevertheless he fought against the orc who seemed like he had been the leader.

Right, left, up, right, left, down, right, left… a kick in his legs brought Elrohir to his knees but just as the orcs raised his sword he thrust his own into the orcs heart.

The orc fell backwards and all stood still. The rain pounding against the earth sounded heavily in his ears. He fell backwards and faced the grey sky.

* * *

Elladan had felt pangs of worry and pain shoot through him the last hour, but he didn't know what to make of them until he saw the trail that would lead them to the cave.

It was almost as if the world stood still for a second, before it painfully shot into action. With a shout Elladan sent his horse into gallop ad speeded down the trail, there were orc footprints. He wasn't aware of the company he had just left behind in haste. He didn't hear his father follow him after sharing at look of worry with Glorfindel. All that went through his mind was Elrohir. How could he have left him? Elrohir was injured and he had just left him alone out here in the wild.

In a state of shock Elladan entered the clearing were the cave was. Orc bodies marred the ground, but that was not what he was looking for. With a cry Elladan jumped of his horse and ran towards the well-known body of his twin.

"Elrohir!"

Elrohir was lying with his eyes closed, but when he heard Elladan shout his name he opened them and looked at Elladan as he speed towards him.

"I'm fine Dan…" Elrohir muttered when Elladan sat down beside him.

A smile broke out on Elladan's face and tears came streaming out of his eyes. He leaned down and hugged his brother. He had thought for a second that Elrohir was dead, relief spread through his entire body.

Elrond rode into the clearing and quickly jumped of the horse and came over to them. Relief was also evident in his eyes when he saw that Elrohir was alive.

"You promised that you would be alright." Elladan scolded worried.

Elrohir smiled tiredly, "Sorry… I didn't expect to have company."

Elrond quickly looked over Elrohir's wounds. He had multiple cuts all over his body, but none of them were serious. The worst was probably the fact that the stab wound in his thigh had opened again. It had bled quite a lot already.

"Let's get him into the cave Elladan." Elrond said to his son, who looked as though he first then had realized that Elrond was there. He nodded and they help Elrohir up. He swayed but they steadied him by pulling his arms over their shoulders and placing their other arm around his waist. When they began walking, or in Elrohir's case limping, towards the cave the rest of the company came in through the trees. They looked worried at Elrohir, but they didn't say anything. Most of them started piling the orcs.

Glorfindel jumped down from Asfaloth and pulled Estel down into his arms. He also began walking towards the cave wanting to get Estel out of the rain as soon as possible, his fever had become worse and he hadn't woken up once since he had lost consciousness.

He stopped once on the way to pull what he recognized as Elrohir's sword out of an orc, and then he walked into the cave.

Elladan was sitting beside the sleeping Elrohir. Almost all of the elves were now sleeping except the ones who were keeping guard. Elrond and Glorfindel were also awake; they were battling Estel's fever. Immediately after coming inside the cave they had put dry clothes on Estel and laid him beside the fire, but the fever wouldn't release its grip on him. They were giving him fever reducing herbs now and lying cold cloths on his forehead. Elrond and Glorfindel were talking quietly to each other about Rivendell.

Elladan glanced back at his twin. Elrohir was deeply buried in a cloak; only his head could be seen. He was turned towards the fire. The fact that his eyes were closed clearly stated that he wasn't all right. He had been exhausted from the fight and also lost a deal of blood. They didn't even get an explanation from him before he fell asleep. Ada had taken care of all his wounds, but his sprained ankle had worsened greatly.

Elladan felt drained. He lowered himself down beside his twin and placed his hand on Elrohir's chest so he would know if something was wrong. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

"Who's ruling Rivendell in my stead?" Elrond asked Glorfindel. They had just watched as Elladan fell asleep beside his twin.

Glorfindel smirked, "I left that duty to Erestor. Though he shouldn't have much trouble since the twins aren't there. He wanted to come, but we decided that it was best for one of us to stay. He was just as worried as I was, probably still worried."

"At least I know Rivendell is in good hands…" Elrond smiled, "What happened after we were taken?"

"When me and Erestor woke up and couldn't find you anywhere, we began searching the grounds, it was far out and partly covered, but we eventually found your trail. Legolas came two days after we had woken up, he was shocked to find out what had happened and immediately helped looking. We gathered some warriors and rode out following your trail. I think we were four or five days behind you. We didn't meet anything on our journey."

Both of them looked down at the blond elf that was now sleeping on the other side of Estel.

"How did you come to the decision to let Legolas come to us?"

"I didn't really…" Glorfindel scowled, "I just mentioned that maybe we should have someone go inside and help you and he stormed off horse and everything."

"Sorry, it does seem like we worried all of you." Elrond apologized.

Glorfindel just smiled though the sound of Estel coughing broke it off. Both Glorfindel and Elrond jumped to their feet and rushed over to him, Legolas was already awake and talking to Estel in elvish to calm him down. Soon Estel stopped coughing, he would have fallen painfully down onto his back again if Elrond hadn't caught him and lowered him gently down on the bed role again.

Elrond could see that Estel was trying to say something so he gave him a glass of water, which he gratefully drank.

"…What happened?" Estel asked hoarsely after he had finished.

Elrond felt Estel's forehead gently; the fever had gone down a little but not much. "You lost consciousness for a while." Elrond said, "Elladan and Elrohir found this cave so we could get out of the rain." Elrond stopped there, Estel seemed tired and he would probably go to sleep soon, he would tell him that Elrohir had been wounded next time.

Estel gradually fell asleep after that, his whole body trembling with exhaustion and pain. Elrond and the other's watched as Estel's eyes slowly slid shut and he descended into a deep sleep. Elrond looked worried, Estel hadn't had the strength to stay up for five minutes. His body was clearly trying to recover using its own technics, but it wasn't enough. They had to get him to Rivendell soon. There was a high change of his wounds becoming infected if he stayed outside in the wild for too long. Some of his wounds were already showing signs of infection and the fever confirmed it.

Legolas also looked terrified at Estel. There had been so much hurt and tiredness in his eyes when he awakened and when he started coughing that Legolas hadn't been sure about what he was supposed to do. Seeing Estel succumbing to unconsciousness, or sleep, so quickly was bad even Legolas who didn't have any real healing abilities knew that. Also the look on Elrond's face when he looked at Estel didn't count for anything good.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel and said under his breath, "We need to get him to Rivendell…"

Glorfindel nodded. "We'll quicken our pace."


	14. Coming Home And Being Free

After two days they passed the border to Rivendell. Estel had woken up a couple of times during the first day, but he hadn't managed to stay awake for more than a few minutes. The last time he had woken up Elrond had feared so much for him that he had tried to lure Estel into staying awake, but he hadn't succeeded. Estel was now in a deep state of unconsciousness and wasn't waking up when they called him.

Passing the border meant going into safer lands and the decided to just ride the rest of the way without holding breaks. They quickened their pace.

* * *

The night six days after they had set out on their return to Rivendell, the company at last reached the light and warmth of the last homely house. Both Elladan and Elrond were in the front with their unconscious passengers. Everything that had happened had put a strain on Elrohir's body they hadn't quite paid attention to before he lost consciousness. Elrond and Elladan jumped down from their horses, pulled Estel and Elrohir into their arms and stormed into the house fully headed for the healing ward.

The elves that saw them starting asking questions, but Elladan and Elrond were so focused on getting to the healing ward that they didn't take any notice of them.

Elrond, who was walking in front of Elladan, slammed the door open to the healing ward and rushed in placing Estel on one of the beds. Elladan did the same with Elrohir. They immediately started treating their wounds. Cleaning them, binding them, stitching them, setting them, everything. They also changed their clothes and washed the grim off of them. In the end with nothing more to do both of them collapsed onto a chair beside the beds and stared into space. They were exhausted to the brink of collapsing, but neither of them was going to sleep when their loved ones were in such a dire condition. Although they weren't that worried about Elrohir, who would make it although he could look forward to a long recovery, they were greatly concerned about Estel. His face was so pale it looked like he was standing in front of death's door. Elrond had given him some energy during the ride and while he treated him, but the truth was that he was so exhausted that there was almost nothing to give.

They didn't notice Glorfindel coming in with the now briefed Erestor. The sight that met them when they walked into the healing ward shocked them. Estel looked as though he was already dead, but in fact the rest of his family didn't look so far away from that either. Legolas was also sitting beside Estel's bed, though they doubted Elladan and Elrond had noticed him yet. He looked just as perplexed as the rest of them.

When Glorfindel walked over and tapped Elrond on the shoulder Elrond flew up from the chair immediately turning his shocked eyes on Glorfindel. When he saw whom it was he calmed down and lowered the arm he had slightly thrown out to protect Estel.

"Elrond you can barely stand on your feet, you need rest. Nothing will happen tonight, they are too deep inside unconsciousness. Be ready for them when they wake up by resting now." Glorfindel said and placed his hand gently on Elrond's shoulder. His voice was final and wouldn't accept any arguments.

"They need to be watched." Elrond said stoically, exhaustion hanging from every word.

"Erestor and I will watch them. We'll wake you if anything happens."

When he heard Erestor's name his eyes widened and he gazed over at Erestor first now realizing that he was in the room. Erestor was standing with tears in his eyes looking down at Estel. Elrond hugged the adviser tightly for a second and then went over to Elladan and Legolas and told them to go to sleep. Although there was a lot of protesting them their side, they finally agreed.

All of them took a short bath, ate something and went to sleep on some of leftover beds in the healing ward.

* * *

So heavy… Every part of his body hurt dully and he was so tired. It was difficult to breathe do to his broken ribs and something else. He felt just like he always did when he had had a cold. It hurt his lungs to breathe and his thoughts were muddled from a fever. The room also seemed unnaturally cold. He wanted nothing more than to slip inside the peaceful oblivion again were he could feel nothing. The closer he came to waking up the more pain he was in and the more he wanted to fall asleep, but there was someone calling him. He had only just noticed…

"stel … back"

He couldn't really make out whom the voice belonged to, but it sounded so familiar.

"Please, Estel some back to the light."

It was his father's voice. Hearing how worried he sounded made Estel neglect the thought about going back to sleep and instead he fought with all his might to wake up.

"Estel, please."

"…Ada…" Estel muttered softly before he had even opened his eyes.

"Estel!" Elrond looked relieved down at Estel who wasn't lying as deathly still at he had the last five days. "Open your eyes my son."

At that moment that seemed like the hardest thing he could do. It felt as though his eyes were glued shut. He cracked them up with some force and blinked slowly as the light blinded him; even though it seemed like it was night. The first thing he saw was Elrond sitting beside him on the bed. He was smiling although there were tears running down his cheeks. Elrond looked utterly exhausted.

Almost immediately Elrond reached over and took at glass of water beside the bed. He lifted Estel's head helped him drink until Estel signaled that he didn't want any more.

When Estel looked further around the room he saw Elladan and Legolas sprawled over the two chairs beside his bed and Elrohir lying on the bed beside his own. At that Estel's worry peaked, but Elrohir was sleeping with open eyes so that was a good sign. He looked back at Elrond.

Elrond caressed Estel's cheek and said emotionally, "We almost lost you…" Then he leaned down and hugged Estel lightly, careful of his wounds. "If you had been unconscious for another day… you would have been beyond my reach."

Even though his father was gentle with his hug it still hurt a little, but Estel didn't care. Right now he was just happy to be home. He tried hugging Elrond again, but quickly gave up because of the pain that began to emit from his broken arm as soon as he tried to move it. He felt his strength leave him, little by little.

It seemed as though Elrond realized that as well. He let go of Estel and looked him into the eyes seeing both pain and tiredness. "Hold on a little longer Estel, I'm just going to make some…" With that Elrond turned to Elladan and shook his shoulder. Elladan woke with a start, looking as though he hadn't meant to fall asleep at all. First looked at Elrond and when he pointed over at Estel, Elladan looked over there. His eyes went wide when he saw Estel looking back at him, then he hurried over to the bed taking Elrond's seat beside Estel.

"Don't let him fall asleep." Elrond said to Elladan before he walked into the herb room. Elladan nodded his worry spiking again, though he smiled at Estel.

"You're awake." Elladan said, "How are you feeling?"

Estel smiled tiredly, "I'm fine Dan…"

"Of course you are." Elladan grinned. "Now how are you really feeling?"

Estel sighed. Of course he was feeling like hell that was probably something anyone could have seen but saying it just made it worse. "…Terrible"

Elladan smiled knowingly, albeit sadly.

As Estel's eyes slowly slid shut Elladan quickly reached out to shake him. The pain of having his wounds jerked sent Estel gasping in pain, but awake. Elladan immediately started a flow of apologies, but Estel cut him off his a shake of his head.

"…What happened to Ro…?" Estel asked wanting to take his mind off the pain, but mostly out of worry.

A flash of guilt passed across Elladan's face before he began retelling what had happened. Estel listened quietly concentrating fully on the story so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"But he's going to be fine." Elladan finished, relief hanging in the sentence.

With that Elrond came into the room carrying a steaming mug. Estel gazed verily at it as it came closer. Ada's special tea… The smile on Elrond's face leaved no place to argue so Estel quickly downed the tea grimacing at the horrible taste.

"That's awful…" Estel muttered weakly when he was done.

Elrond just smiled and brushed Estel's hair away from his face. "Go to sleep Estel, we'll be here when you wake up again." He said softly.

He was so tired that he fell asleep instantly. But this time he wasn't unconscious he was sleeping normally, to the relief of Elladan and Elrond.

"Is he going to be all right now?" Elladan asked.

Elrond hugged his oldest, "He'll be fine."

* * *

Estel used the railing around the balcony to keep standing. It was midnight the moon shone brightly over Rivendell through a cloudless sky. He knew he shouldn't be out of bed, but he hadn't been outside or seen then sky for so long under the imprisonment and through not being allowed to get out of bed.

Cold winds swept through the valley making him shiver. He smiled when he felt the wind blow gently through his hair. The stars twinkled high above; Elendil was shining brightly amongst them. He had missed being free…

Estel sat down with his legs hanging down from the balcony. He pulled the blanket, he had brought outside with him, tighter around himself. His wounds were hurting, but they were healing. The pain he was in was not nearly as much as he had been in in Aerque's care. He just sat there enjoying the silence. The twins and Legolas had been around him constantly in the last week. He loved them and wanted them around him, but right now he just needed to… think.

Almost all the elves had convicted Aerque of the most treasonable crime and were ready to judge him guilty and execute him. Estel had had a tough time trying to reason with them. Some part of him wanted to have Aerque executed another wanted to give him a second chance. Deciding against executing him had been difficult, but when he had first made up his mind… He really was too kind… Estel chuckled. Or maybe he was too cruel. He needed to get Aerque to realize what he had done. Aerque would probably be relieved by being executed, and hate him for stopping it. Well it wasn't stopped yet, just postponed until he was in better shape. In the meantime Aerque was in the dungeons.

Estel rested his forehead against the railing and ran his hand gently over his still healing side. It was sore, but not hurting if he didn't move or twist around too much. Tiredness still ruled his days; he spent a lot of time sleeping. Though that wasn't something he particularly enjoyed he had to listen to his body, it was getting back for all the times he had ignored its needs the last weeks. He could also feel his energy coming to a halt, but he wanted to stay out longer.

"Estel?"

Estel jerked and looked around, relaxing a little when he saw that it was Glorfindel and not his father standing at the door to the balcony. He had been caught, not that he cared so much.

"Glorfindel." Estel nodded, not really wanting to leave. Luckily when Glorfindel sat down beside him it looked as though he didn't need to.

They sat there for a moment in silence looking into the deep blue sky. Then Glorfindel asked, "You couldn't sleep?"

"Not really…" Estel admitted, "I had a dream and then I just wanted to come out here. I've missed it… being free. Outside."

"What did you dream about?" Glorfindel asked.

Estel looked for a moment down onto the grass below the balcony then he raised his eyes to Glorfindel's. "The time in the cave. Aerque's expression when he was hurting me. He had a satisfied look on his face when he saw how it affected Elrond and my brothers. He changed during the time he had us in chains. He grew more desperate, more uncontrolled like he was loosing something. Like what he was doing wasn't working. He got more and more extreme. He forgot his main purpose in the end… he said that he didn't care about what happened to Ada, that the men could do what they wanted with them. If he had killed me right there in front of them he would have gotten his revenge. He just seemed… disconnected."

Estel ran his hand tiredly across his eyes. There was no way to stop the images from showing themselves. It just got worse when he was tired and he had no resistance. Aerque had tortured him and he had caused him pain. He had not only hurt him but his family as well. He hadn't shown exactly how much pain he been in to his family because he was afraid how it would affect them. He had been in so much pain, constantly in pain. For his family he was strong, but really he was terrified and hurting. He had wanted nothing more than to just give up and cry his eyes out. He had been strong for his family.

Glorfindel hadn't said anything; he didn't know what to say to relieve Estel of some of the pain. What was he supposed to say?

Estel touched the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. It had healed, but unfortunately it was still visible. Estel said, "I'll probably have this scar for the rest of my life."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, but it bothers Ada and the twins. Every time they look at it their eyes darken and guilt flashes across their faces. I don't want to cause them pain every time they look at me." Estel said quietly.

"Give them time." Glorfindel said, "Time to move forward from everything that has happened. It's all thanks to you Estel that they aren't any worse of than this. If you hadn't been strong then they would have fallen. You don't have to be strong any more Estel, you're free."

Estel looked at the sky with an unreadable expression on his face. He breath was now coming out as little puffs of fog that was how cold it was. He had been shivering for a long time now; his teeth were beginning to hurt from clattering. He closed his eyes tiredly only to open them again when Glorfindel put his hand on Estel's shoulder. Estel looked at the now worried Glorfindel.

"I shouldn't have let you stay out here for so long. Come on let's get you inside." Glorfindel stood up and held out his hand to help Estel up.

After sitting still for so long it hurt to move. He didn't know if he would have been able to stand up without the helping hand from Glorfindel. Glorfindel just got more worried after he had helped Estel into the bed and under the covers, Estel didn't stop shivering. He quickly closed the door to the balcony and kindled the fire. He spread another blanket over Estel first now realizing that he had already fallen asleep. Glorfindel smiled and kissed Estel's forehead before going out of the room and down the hall into his own.


	15. Helping Through Nightmares

"_You will be the downfall of your family. I will make you wish you hadn't been born." _

_The sound of a whip meeting skin sounded over a dozen times through the air. Blood was running down his back and into his mouth where he was biting his lip to keep from screaming._

"_You will be the downfall of your family. I will make you wish you hadn't been born." _

_He choked on water his lungs were now screaming for air. Blood was pounding loudly in his ears. He needed air!_

"_You will be the downfall of your family. I will make you wish you hadn't been born." _

_Elladan's eyes were broken as he again cut into his little brother's skin. Blood and pain was already oozing from the other wounds he had been forced to conflict. Elladan's eyes were just dead… no tears ran down his cheeks only silence. This was too much for tears to make better. _

"_You will be the downfall of your family. I will make you wish you hadn't been born." _

_He forced the needle through his skin once more as he had done for what seemed like hours. It was so painful… his mind was almost numb. The pain was too much…_

"_You will be the downfall of your family. I will make you wish you hadn't been born." _

_He saw the faces of his family. They were all turned towards him pain and guilt hung in their expressions. Their eyes were dead…_

"_You will be the downfall of your family. I will make you wish you hadn't been born." _

"No!"

Estel jerked awake. He was drenched in sweat, eyes wide with panic. He was breathing quickly, almost hyperventilating. Slowly raising his shaking hand he wiped the sweat off his forehead. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"Estel?" The door opened and Elrohir came into the room. He was still limping a little, but his ankle had almost healed, he hadn't had the time to take his crutches in his haste to get to Estel's room. His room was just beside Estel's so he had heard the outburst.

He hurried over and pulled Estel into his arms when he saw his little brother sitting up in the bed eyes wide with panic. His whole frame was shaking and his breathing hitched. He just sat there with the trembling Estel in his arms whispering to calm him down.

"Shh… It's all right. We're home Estel, we're home. Everything's fine. Shh…" He kept whispering until Estel gradually relaxed.

After a while Elrohir asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Estel shook his head tiredly and lowered himself down onto the bed again. Elrohir laid down beside him, not wanting to leave his brother when he might have another nightmare. For which Estel was silently thankful. He took Estel's hand into his own and sang his brother softly to sleep again. He watched as Estel closed his eyes for a hopefully peaceful sleep. His breathing began to even out.

Elrohir stayed up for a little just watching Estel sleep, but then he also descended into elven dreams. His hold on Estel's hand didn't loosen over the night. He was woken up a lot of times because Estel started fidgeting clearly captured inside a nightmare. All times Elrohir sang for him until the furrow disappeared from his brother's face and he went into more peaceful dreams.

"Ro?"

Elrohir's eyes lost their glazed look and he looked at Estel who had called his name. Sunlight came in through the windows. Estel looked more rested than he had the last couple of days that made Elrohir wonder how many times he had had nightmares.

"Thank you." Estel said.

Elrohir just smiled at his brother. He squeezed Estel's hand before letting go and getting out of the bed. Before he went out the door he turned around and looked at his brother. "I know you don't want to talk about it Estel. I won't force you to, but if you want to sometime know that all of us are ready to listen." He said, "I love you Estel, if you need anything."

Estel smiled at his brother, "I love you too Ro, all of you. I'm sorry, and thank you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Elrohir said before he left the room and went into his own to get dressed.

That was the start of it. From then on Elrohir came into the room almost every night when he heard the smallest sound from Estel. He promised Estel not to tell it to Elrond, but he still tried to convince Estel of saying it himself.

* * *

The whole family was gathered around the fireplace the great hall. It was night and almost all the elves had gone to sleep, they were the only ones left. Not much passed between them, they only sat enjoying each other's company and listened to the crackling fire.

Elladan often glanced at his twin. He had been worried about him the last couple of days. He could feel from his link with Elrohir that he was tired, no not tired, exhausted, and that he was keeping something from him. Something important. Now Elrohir sat staring into the fire, his eyes switching from being out of focus and focusing. He was trying not to fall asleep that was clear to see, but why? Wasn't he sleeping?

Elrohir's blinked and became aware that his brother was staring at him with a suspicious look on his face. He smiled to Elladan, but he wasn't going to tell him when he had promised Estel that he wouldn't. In truth he was so tired. The past weeks he hadn't slept fully one single night, not that he was complaining. He had been either wake with Estel or only slept very lightly so he would wake up if Estel moved. Elrohir shook his head when the room began to dim.

Elladan couldn't take it anymore he groaned irritated and tugged Elrohir's arm making him fall down with his head on Elladan's lap. Before Elrohir could say anything Elladan commanded, "Sleep."

Elrohir grinned at his brother, but followed the command and was soon fast asleep. Elladan gently ran his hand through Elrohir's hair while he gazed into the fire.

Elrond and Estel smiled at the sight. Estel looked guiltily at Elrohir, he hadn't realized how tired Elrohir had become. He never thought about it in the night, because he was so shaken from the nightmares now he wondered how much sleep Elrohir was getting. There were no nightmares haunting his dreams when Elrohir was there. He thought he could remember Elrohir's voice singing in his dreams, but he wasn't sure.

Elladan's looked suspiciously at the guilty look Estel had when he looked at Elrohir. It was something between the two, so he wasn't going to ask, but if Elrohir wearied himself more he wouldn't have a choice.

Elladan remembered the day a week ago when Legolas' father had called Legolas home. He was needed in Mirkwood since he was the prince. He had wanted to stay and help Estel recover, but his duty called him home. Something he was very sorry for and was about to ignore his father's summoning's if Estel had not convinced him that it was okay and he would visit Mirkwood soon. Before he had left, Legolas had asked Elladan's forgiveness for what he had said in the cave. Apparently it had troubled him a lot. Elladan had forgiven him of course, what he had said was under influence of his helplessness of Estel's situation; it was just a very painful spot. It had taken some time for Elladan to convince Legolas that he didn't blame him, but it seemed to have lifted some weight off of his shoulders.

They sat there for a whole hour before Elladan shook Elrohir's shoulder, he woke up the moment Elladan touched his shoulder if not before. He looked around, remembering where he was. Then he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He didn't look less tired than before he had fallen asleep. He looked at Elladan, who had just stood up from the couch. Elladan extended his hand to his brother.

"Come on Ro." Elladan said and pulled Elrohir up from the couch, "You're sleeping in my room tonight."

"But-" Elrohir started.

"No exceptions." Elladan said and dragged off with Elrohir.

Elladan held Elrohir's hand all the way through the halls. He kept a fast pace and Elrohir had the walk quickly behind him. Elladan was obviously distressed over something.

He slowed down before they came to his room, and said to Elrohir, "I wish you would tell what's going on between you and Estel. I won't ask you Ro; it's your decision. But I can't keep watching as you run yourself in the ground like this. Please don't ask me to…"

Elrohir swallowed behind him and after a minute he said, "I'm sorry Elladan."

Elladan didn't say anything; he just dragged Elrohir into his bedroom and closed the door. Quickly finding a nightshirt that Elrohir could borrow and helping him into it even though he protested that he could do it himself. Elladan took on his own nightshirt and pulled Elrohir down onto the bed with him.

Elrohir immediately felt drowsiness overcome him. He snuggled closer to his twin, calmed by his presence. Elladan took hold of his hand and Elrohir could foggily hear the sound of Elladan's singing carry him off to sleep.

Elladan sang softly to his brother until Elrohir's eyes glazed over as he fell asleep. He sighed as he looked at Elrohir, what should he do? Elrohir was clearly exhausted; it had even gone so far as to him sleeping with his eyes closed halfway. He gazed at Elrohir for some time, watching the small rise and fall of his chest when he breathed. He had always been overprotective of both Elrohir and Estel. Wanting to take care of them in every way possible. To see his twin this run down, and not asking for help was frustrating. He wanted to help, but he just didn't know what he was supposed to help with. If only they would tell him what was going on.

* * *

Estel wandered the halls. He had said good night to his father, but he didn't want to fall asleep, he didn't want to have another nightmare. Guilt hung deeply inside him for how much he had worn Elrohir out. By the time Elrohir had begun coming into his room by night, he hadn't been able to take any more nightmares. They had started almost the moment he had woken up in the hospital ward, and till then. He had been so weary of it that there was no words that could describe his gratefulness, for what Elrohir had done. The nights of being able to sleep undisturbed were precious. But it couldn't go on, he couldn't allow it to go on.

First today he had noticed how exhausted Elrohir was, he had done a good job in covering it. Now that Estel thought about it Elrohir had seemed a little pale all week… He should have noticed it sooner Estel berated.

Estel stepped out onto the balcony in his room. The air had grown even colder since he had last been out there. Most of the leaves had already fallen off the trees. The moon and stars weren't visible beneath the gray clouds that covered the skies. He started shaking the minute he stepped foot outside, so he went inside. The fire was burning in the fireplace; Estel sat down in front of it staring into the flames.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone come into the room before Glorfindel sat down beside him. Estel jumped away from Glorfindel and onto his feet making Glorfindel raise his hands as a sign of peace. Estel's heart beat quickly in his chest, after what Aerque had done he wasn't good with surprises.

"Sorry." Glorfindel said when he saw that Estel had calmed down a little.

Estel shook his head, "I'm the one who should be sorry Glorfindel. Lost myself for a moment there. Should really be accustomed to it by now…" He said, the last of it ebbing to a whisper.

"It's going to take time Estel… You endured horrible things, I probably don't even now half of what you endured. Tell me what happened Estel, from your point of view." Glorfindel said calmly.

Estel looked as though he was going to refuse for a few seconds, but then he ran his hand over his eyes wearily and sat down. He looked into the fire a pained expression marring his face.

Glorfindel placed his hands on either side of Estel's face and made him look at him. Then he said softly, "There is so much pain in your eyes Estel. You never show this expression to your family not even now that you're safe, at home. You can't hold it inside you Estel, you will never stop having nightmares if you do." Estel's eyes widened at that, "Yes I know you have had nightmares, and I know that the last weeks Elrohir has been helping you. It wasn't that hard figuring out, Elrohir has been stumbling all over the place the last couple of days looking exhausted. He always seemed to mask it when he was with all of you, but if you randomly met him in the corridor… It can't keep going on like this Estel. You need to tell me what happened, even though it's hard."

"I know…" Estel whispered more pain gathering in his eyes. Then he began telling the story.

The fire in the fireplace turned to embers, as Estel just kept on talking. The room steadily grew darker; none of them cared about it. No one thought about putting more wood in the fire. Estel found it easier to keep going once he had started and after a while it just flowed from him, while he felt… easier… calmer.

Silent tears ran down his cheeks while he told it, but he didn't notice. Everything that had happened flashed before him as he told Glorfindel without leaving anything out.

Glorfindel felt… He didn't even know how he felt. He had watched this boy grow up, innocently following his brothers in every way possible. He had seen him turn into a man, with responsibilities he had never dreamed of having, but still bearing them. He had never wanted fame for anything he had done, but peace. Peace to the people he and the rangers helped. He didn't deserve what had happened. What Aerque had done to him was beyond forgiveness in any kind. Glorfindel's anger, sadness and horridness climbed as the story went on.

When Estel stopped talking, the only thing left in the room was quietness. Tears began flowing more freely from Estel's eyes after realizing himself that he was crying. Glorfindel pulled Estel into his arms and let him cry softly against his shoulder. Estel had told him everything, even his nightmares.

"Estel your family lived through this because of you." Glorfindel spoke softly, "They would have despaired if you had given up. I know that I've told you this before, but you saved them Estel… What Aerque said to you it never came true, you were the one to stop it. It didn't happen and you are on the way to recovery right now, all of you. Even though right now it seems like it will forever haunt you…"

"I should have done more…" Came the muffled reply from Estel.

"There was nothing more you could have done Estel. You did everything possible. They have changed, yes. There isn't as much laughter in the halls anymore as there was before with the twins here. I don't know how long it will take, but they witnessed something terrible… Excruciating in every way Estel. It was Aerque who was behind it. He hurt you to hurt them; if it hadn't been you it would have been someone else. But no other could have guided Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir so safely out of it as you did."

"I don't know if I would've made it if I had been alone in the cell. They were what kept me up… but if I could've chosen then I wouldn't have wanted them to witness it. It was tiring at times, always having to appear better than you were…" Estel mumbled.

"I know Estel…" Glorfindel said softly and tightened his arms around Estel. "It's not easy hiding pain, especially from someone who loves you. They know you were in a lot of pain, but not exactly how much."

"I didn't notice how exhausted Elrohir was till this night…" Estel said, "I drove him to the state of almost sleeping with his eyes closed…"

"It was Elrohir's own choice, as well his choice to hide it from you." Glorfindel said, "That's why I didn't tell you or anyone else. I had faith that he would be able to stop in time, but he is still affected, and probably will be for some time. He saw you in pain, frightened even, that made him oblivious to his own needs and only focus on you."

"I don't know if that's something new." Estel said and unwound himself from Glorfindel's arms, "He has always been like that. Even though you always think that it's Elladan who bottles up his feelings inside him the most, but I think now that it is Elrohir. I remember when I was little and I had nightmares too, that time it was always Elrohir who came into my room in the middle of the night." Estel smiled at the memory.

"I think you're right…" Glorfindel agreed, "Elrohir getting exhausted from helping you, reminded me of a similar incident when the twins were little. Elladan had been having nightmares like you are when they had shared a room. Elladan didn't want anyone to find out so Elrohir dealt with it alone. It went on for so long that in the end Elrohir collapsed and didn't wake up again for four days. Isn't that right Elladan?"

Glorfindel said just as Elladan stepped into the room. Elladan who had caught the essence of the story nodded wearing a slightly guilty expression.

"Scared me half to death." He added before he sat down beside Estel. "Elrohir's asleep."

Both Estel and Glorfindel nodded at the news. It was as if Glorfindel had only now noticed that the fire had gone out and the room was bathed in darkness. He put some new logs on the fireplace and lit them. A couple of minutes passed before the fire caught and a small light gathered in the room.

When the light lit up Estel's face Elladan saw that there were tearstains down his cheeks. Elladan cupped Estel's cheek gently, causing Estel to flinch and look at him.

"Are you okay…?" Elladan asked gently.

Estel nodded. His eyes saddened, "I'm sorry Elladan."

Elladan gazed into his eyes seeing the guilt in them. He knew what Estel was apologizing for. It was for exhausting Elrohir… "Ro just told me the exact same thing…" Elladan said before narrowing his eyes and pinching Estel's cheeks. "You don't have to say that. Elrohir is capable of making his own choices without telling me. I'm sorry for intervening, but I didn't want Elrohir to collapse again like last time."

"How long have you known…?"

"I don't know what was going on between the two of you, but I felt Elrohir deteriorating."

Estel waited a moment and then told Elladan, "I was having nightmares. Elrohir helped me, but I don't know how much sleep he has been getting…"

Elladan opened his mouth to say something, but then shock and pain passed through his expression. He sucked in air and doubled over pressing his arms around his stomach.

"Elladan!" Both Glorfindel and Estel burst out. "What's wrong?"


	16. Almost Losing Several

Both of them moved to help him when he straitened op again still wearing a pained expression. His face had lost all color and his eyes were wide. "Elrohir…" He muttered shocked the first time. Horror filled both Glorfindel and Estel, there faces almost turned as white as Elladan's. "No!" Elladan shouted and jumped up from the floor. He ran out of the room, Glorfindel and Estel sat stunned for a moment listening to his reseeding footsteps then they too spun into action. They ran after Elladan, a sight of horror soon met their eyes.

They rounded the corner and came to an immediate halt. Elladan stood before them frozen. His eyes fixed on his twin's. Elrond was there as well on the other side of the scene, but none of them noticed and no one dared move.

Aerque was standing before them his arm holding the fatally wounded Elrohir. He was holding a knife to his neck. While Elrohir hopelessly tried to stop the blood flow from a stab wound in his stomach. It was plain to see that if Aerque let go of his grip on Elrohir then he would fall to the ground. His whole frame was trembling and his face ashen. There was blood on the corner of his mouth and his wheezing breath indicated that the knife had hit Elrohir's lung.

Elladan's pained expression almost mirrored his twin's, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Aerque grinned when he saw Estel come into the corridor.

"So the human has decided to join the party." Aerque said maliciously.

Estel palled, but he moved a step closer anyway. "How did you get out of the cell?" He asked quietly.

"I wouldn't move any closer if I were you." Aerque said and hit Elrohir on top of the hand covering his wound. Elrohir doubled over breaking his contact with Elladan. He coughed painfully droplets of blood landed on the floor. "You only do what tell you to do, nothing more. I don't think he can take much more." Aerque pulled Elrohir, with an arm around his neck, until he stood straight again.

Elrohir's eyes were closed tightly, the blood on his lips stood out starkly in his pale face. He was breathing quickly and shallowly.

_Ro._

…

_Ro please... Can you hear me? Please open your eyes._

_Dan…?_

Elrohir opened his eyes slowly and locked eyes with Elladan again.

_Yes, it's me… Hang on._

Elladan kept the bond between them open, offering Elrohir energy to keep going.

"You ruined my plans." Aerque snared directing his words to Estel, "They had to pay for what they did to my son, but you ruined everything! Do you have any idea what you've done? I had this planed out for centuries before you were even born and you still ruin everything! My whole life a have thought of nothing but the downfall of your family and how to make it as painful as possible. Then you came, and they fell for you instantly, loved you so much you were perfect! The perfect revenge for my son! How dare you ruin everything! Come over here or I will kill him!" Aerque shouted and pressed the knife tighter against Elrohir's neck, blood started flowing down.

Estel walked past Elladan and up to Aerque. Being so close Estel could hear Elrohir's whistling breath… he really didn't look good.

Without warning Aerque let go of Elrohir and let him fall forwards. If Estel hadn't been there then he would have fallen to the ground, but he caught Elrohir and supported him. While Estel caught Elrohir, Aerque stepped behind Estel and placed the knife against his neck. Estel stiffened instantly when he felt the cold iron against his throat. He could feel Elrohir trying to stand on his own, but he just didn't have the strength. Estel strengthened his hold on Elrohir; quietly he moved his hand on top of Elrohir's that covered the wound. The blood was soon all over his hand, Estel gently pressed down harder trying to ignore the wince from Elrohir. It was necessary.

"You're going to pay for what you did." Aerque hissed into Estel's ear and stabbed the knife into Estel's shoulder. It was so sudden that Estel hadn't had time to prepare for it, a sound escaped his lips and he almost released Elrohir in shock, but he quickly righted himself.

Estel didn't make a sound, but grimaced as Aerque pulled the knife roughly out of his arm. Blood started flowing down the length of his arm soaking his sleeve. It had been the arm he was using to press Elrohir's wound; now he had to will himself to hold it there.

Aerque placed the knife under Estel's chin again now glistening red with blood.

"Let go of him." Aerque spoke, "He's just a burden. I didn't want to hurt him, but he made me do it. If only he hadn't been standing in the corridor when I came then it wouldn't have had to end this way for him, But I guess there is no way around it."

Elrohir coughed up some blood; it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to breathe. His light was diminishing.

_Ro, stay awake! _– Elladan called when he felt Elrohir slip away.

_El'dan… He's taking… Estel again…_

_I know Ro; don't worry about them right now. You need to stay awake._

_I… can't breathe._

_I know Elrohir just try, calm down._

Elladan had turned rapidly pale because of the strength he was giving Elrohir. He didn't stop because he knew that the constant stream of strength he was giving Elrohir was the only thing that was keeping him barely standing and conscious. If he stopped then Elrohir would be lost. Elladan felt Glorfindel discreetly grab his arm to steady him; he was getting dizzy.

Elladan felt his father's eyes on him and looked over there for a second before catching Elrohir's eyes again. Elrond was looking worriedly at him.

_Elladan _

It was Elrond this time.

_You can't give him all your strength or you won't make it. _

_He's going to die if I stop! There is no way I'm going to! _

_I know… _- Elrond looked torn. _Let me give him some as well._

…_Give it to me I don't think he can keep contact with anyone right now. It's easier for him if it's just me he has to focus on. _

_All right._

Immediately Elladan felt a burst of energy stream into him; some of the color returned to his face. He sent a thank you to Elrond and began giving Elrohir energy again.

"I said let go of him!" Aerque shouted into Estel's ear. Elrohir's breathing was coming in small gasps now.

"Let Elladan come and get him." Estel said defiantly, "I am not going to let go of him."

Aerque roared madly and pointed at Elladan, "Do not try anything or I will kill your precious little brother."

Elladan stared into Estel's eyes as he came forward slowly. Estel had the same expression as he had had during the time they had been captured. Calmness glowed from him, calmness, pity and anger.

Elladan was terrified when he saw Elrohir up close. He looked as though he was inches from dying. Seeing that there was no way Elrohir was going to walk Elladan pulled him up into his arms and carried him back to where Glorfindel was standing. He gently put him on the ground and pressed his own hand against Elrohir's wound. Then he again looked up at Estel and Aerque.

"Don't move!" Aerque roared at them. His eyes were becoming wilder and wilder. None of them tried to stop him or say anything to him. This time it wasn't going t work they could see it in his eyes. There was no convincing him of anything else than what was in his head.

Aerque moved his other arm around Estel's neck nearly choking him. Then he started dragging Estel away. Past Elrond and down the corridor, that led to the front door.

As soon as they turned the corner, Elrond, Elladan and Glorfindel sprang into life. They did it quietly so Aerque wouldn't hear. Elrond moved as fast as he could over to Elrohir and turned him over on his side so it would be easier to breathe. Elrohir immediately coughed up some more blood.

"Please Glorfindel…" Elrond pleaded quietly, his eyes glistening with tears. "Save Estel. This injury is too much for Elladan to take care of and the only thing keeping Elrohir alive right now is Elladan. Please, do what we can't…"

Glorfindel nodded, "Keep him alive Elrond." Then he moved soundlessly after Aerque, he looked down the corner before going that way to make sure Aerque wasn't there.

He kept going like that until he came to the front door. He opened it and went outside. Not a second to soon, he could just faintly see Aerque and Estel's retreating forms through the trees. He followed them into the forest always keeping himself hidden a few steps behind them, but after some time Aerque began looking around him to make sure there was no one. After that Glorfindel moved farther back, there was no need to take an unnecessary risk. Estel's life was in his hands.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Aerque shouted through the woods.

"Are you… becoming paranoid as well…?" Came a choked reply from Estel.

"SHUT UP!" Aerque voice roared through the forest followed by a loud whack and a groan from Estel.

Glorfindel bit his lip and moved closer to them.

"YOU SICK HUMAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" Aerque had lost his mind. Several more hits and groans sounded through the forest. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PLANS!"

Glorfindel was now standing only a tree any from the two of them. He watched as Aerque beat Estel not finding a moment that wouldn't put Estel's life in danger.

Estel was protecting himself fairly well and Aerque just kept on shouting, throwing punches at Estel. He didn't seem to care where he hit him. A wild look was in his eyes.

Glorfindel had noticed that Estel was throwing glances in his direction sometimes. He knew that he was there. He was waiting as well.

Suddenly it turned into something more dangerous as Aerque pulled the knife forth again. Estel back away from him as Aerque started swinging it around. Sweat began appearing on Estel's brow.

A kick from Aerque soon sent Estel roughly into the tree behind him. There was nowhere to run as Aerque brought the knife up again. Estel threw his arms over his head and closed his eyes, but the blow never came. When he opened his eyes he saw Glorfindel restraining Aerque. The knife was hanging shockingly few inches from his head.

Aerque was furious he fought to get out of Glorfindel's arms but Glorfindel refused to let go. Frustrated Aerque used Glorfindel as leverage to kick Estel hardly in the chest. All of them fell down; Glorfindel lost his grip on Aerque in the fall. Aerque immediately lunged for Estel, but in the last second Glorfindel caught his ankle making him fall face-first into the grass inches from the coughing Estel. The knife was still placed in Aerque's hand. Glorfindel pulled Aerque back and Aerque changed his target, he knew he needed to bring down Glorfindel to get to Estel. Desperation hitting him Aerque yanked his foot out of Glorfindel's grip and stood. He gripped the knife tightly in his hand and made to stab Glorfindel in the chest when a knife hit him. Shock marred his expression when the knife hit him in the chest; he let the knife in his hands fall to the ground before falling to his knees and then forwards. He just laid there and breathed for a few seconds before descending into nothingness.

Glorfindel processed what had just happened in his mind and then he looked over at Estel. Estel was sitting against the tree he had been thrown onto. An unreadable expression marred his face; he stared at Aerque's body as if he was waiting for him to move. Glorfindel slowly moved closer to Estel, he had the feeling that making any sudden movements would be unwise. He sat down in front of Estel.

"Estel?" Glorfindel asked softly. Estel turned his head towards Glorfindel pulled out of his stupor. "You saved me. Thank you."

It was as if that needed to settle itself inside Estel mind because he waited a little before nodding.

"Where did you have the knife?" Glorfindel asked.

"My boot…" Estel answered in a daze.

Suddenly Estel eyes went wide, "Elrohir." He whispered horrified. He quickly stood up. Grimacing he braced his arm against his ribcage, Glorfindel guessed he had broken a few ribs from Aerque's kick. Then he started walking as fast as he could in the direction of Rivendell.

"Estel." Glorfindel called out but Estel didn't stop. He shook his head and glanced at Aerque. He walked over and made sure that Aerque was dead. No pulse resonated under his fingertips when he felt Aerque's already slightly cold neck. Afterwards Glorfindel stood up and ran after Estel. He would tell one of the patrolmen to come and get Aerque's body but right now he just needed to look after Estel.

He soon caught up with Estel, but they didn't talk. They walked quickly towards Rivendell worry for Elrohir in both their minds. Soon the last homely house could be seen through the trees. They hadn't been gone for long; the sun was almost in the same position as before.

With no time to spare they ran through the corridors to the place where they had last seen everyone. The sight that met them wasn't as they had hoped for.

"Elrohir, please." Elladan pleaded his voice broken, "Don't go… stay here."

They turned the corner and saw Elrohir lying on the ground still; Elladan had his arms tightly wrapped around Elrohir's hand. Elrond was sitting beside both of them his expression held endless sorrow. Various medical tools and herbs lay spread on every side of them.

Elrohir wasn't breathing… there was no rise and fall of his chest. There was… nothing. His face was gray. There was no warmth about the scene, no comfort. Everything in both Estel and Glorfindel didn't want to believe what they were seeing.

Elladan looked almost as gray as Elrohir and as though he was only seconds away from losing consciousness.

"No…" Almost soundlessly the whisper came from Estel as though he was finally reacting, then something burst within him, he knew what he was supposed to do. Estel quickly set into a sprint. As soon as he came close enough he threw himself over Elrohir's body. A bright light erupted from him as soon as he touched Elrohir. It blinded everyone in the corridor and they shielded their eyes. Elladan felt such strong power coming through Elrohir's hand that he was holding, that he was forced to let go.

As sudden as it had arrived that white light disappeared flowing back into Estel. It revealed Elrohir and Estel they were laying on top of each other. Elrond sprang into action he quickly pulled Estel off Elrohir and checked both of their pulses. He almost cried with joy when he felt Elrohir's pulse beating strongly under his fingertips. He could see that Elrohir was breathing… normally in fact. He checked the wound in Elrohir's stomach shocked to find it gone. Then he became worried. Quickly he looked over at Estel first now noticing the gray pallor of his skin. Sweat stood out on his brow and his breath came in gasps.

Elrond wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but one of the things he did know was that Estel had given a dangerous amount of his energy to Elrohir. He quickly placed his hand on Estel's forehead and gave him some energy to make his condition less critical.

Glorfindel came running over to him. "What happened?" He asked and kneeled down beside Estel also noticing how close to death Estel looked.

"I don't know… I have to do something." Elrond said and lifted Estel, "Take Elladan and Elrohir to one of their rooms. Elrohir should be fine, now I'm more worried about Elladan." Elrond looked over there and saw Elladan with an exhausted but relieved expression on his face he was looking down at Elrohir.

"I'll take care of them." Glorfindel promised, "Go Elrond. Hurry."

Elrond turned away from them and sprinted down the hallway with Estel in his arms. Soon he was out of sight.

Glorfindel lifted the still unconscious Elrohir into his arms then he said to Elladan, "Can you walk? We'll take him to your room it's closest."

Elladan nodded slowly and started pushing himself off the floor. He had only just stood up when a wave of dizziness hit him; his sight blackened there was nothing he could do to stop it. He blacked out and fell to the ground. Glorfindel made to catch him but he wasn't fast enough and he already had Elrohir in his arms.

Glorfindel quickly put Elrohir down and moved over to Elladan. He tried to wake him, but it didn't work Elladan was too fare gone.

"Glorfindel? What's wrong with the twins?" A worried voice came from behind him. Glorfindel turned around and saw Erestor standing behind him. He had never been happier seeing anyone.

"Erestor." Glorfindel said relieved, "I'll tell you, but let's get them to Elladan's room first."

Erestor nodded worried and picked up Elrohir, Glorfindel did the same with Elladan. Together they headed to Elladan's room. When they reached it they went inside and placed the twins on the bed. They say down on the two other chairs in the room, moving them over beside the bed to keep watch.

"What happened?" Erestor asked Glorfindel.

"No one noticed what was going on?" Glorfindel asked surprised. When Erestor shook his head Glorfindel began telling him what had happened. To say Erestor was shocked would be an understatement. They had been close to loosing the twins and Estel again right there in the house and no one had noticed what was going on.

* * *

After a while Glorfindel stood and made Erestor promise to look after the twins. He didn't want them to be left alone after what had happened. Then he himself went down to where the cells were located and found the unconscious guard in what had been Aerque's cell. He lifted him and carried him with him to the healing wing were he found Elrond sitting beside the bed Estel was currently laying in.

He lowered the guard into one of the other beds and checked his head for the place Aerque had knocked him unconscious. He found it, but it didn't look so bad. The elf would probably wake up again soon. He went over and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. Elrond had followed him with his eyes. He looked exhausted again. He had nearly lost his sons again; it had been a little too close for Elrohir this time. Elrohir would already be dead now if Estel hadn't saved him.

Looking at Estel, Glorfindel saw that he didn't look much better. He wasn't quite as gray, but it still looked bad. "Will he be okay?" Glorfindel asked worried.

"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure what it was he did, so I can't say for certain." Elrond answered, "He probably won't wake up for a long time…"

Glorfindel nodded, "Are any of his ribs broken?" He asked.

Elrond nodded thoughtfully, "They had only healed halfway, so they couldn't stand much pressure. What happened?"

Just then Glorfindel remembered that he hadn't told Elrond anything. "Aerque is dead Elrond."

At this Elrond's eyes shot up to Glorfindel's, "how…?"

"He dragged Estel into the forest, he hit him many times before I could get the chance to intertwine. It was only when he pulled out his knife that I jumped forward and restrained him." Glorfindel had a kind of defeated expression when he told this, "He used me as leverage to kick Estel in the chest… He was about to kill me when Estel threw a knife into his chest. He was like a madman Elrond; Aerque had completely lost it after the time in the cell. He had a wild expression."

A low moan came from the other bed. Elrond was quickly up from his chair and over there. The guard was waking up, Elrond immediately recognized him as Errad. Suddenly his eyes flew up and he tried to sit up only to fall down again.

"Easy Errad. You took quite the blow to the head. You should probably stay down." Elrond said and sat down on the bedside.

"But my lord, Aerque he…" Errad said despairingly.

"Shh… He has been taken care of."

"I'm sorry my lord." Errad apologized, "I failed you."

"There is nothing to forgive Errad." Glorfindel said. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Errad paled when he looked over there his eyes landing on Estel who was lying in the bed behind Glorfindel. "No…" He choked and tried to sit up again.

Elrond gently pushed him down again. "He'll live Errad."

Glorfindel who had looked puzzled now understood what Errad had seen. Estel was still ghostly pale and his breathing shallow. He must've seemed like he's on deaths door.

"What have I done…?" Errad stuttered. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Estel's body. "Tell me what happened, my lord." When Elrond hesitated he added, "Please my lord. I need to know."

And so Elrond began telling the story again. Errad paled rapidly, when he heard what, he thought, was entirely his fault.

"You should have never gone through something like this again. No apology could be great enough to rid me of this failure. I have failed you my lord, punish me as you deem right." Errad said and made to get up and bow on the floor if Elrond hadn't stopped him and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Please Errad, this was not your fault. There is no need for you to apologize and there will be no punishment."

"But-"

Just then Elrohir came storming into the room. His eyes went wide when he saw Estel and he hurried over there. Grapping Estel's hand and sitting down on the bed.

"Elrohir…" Elrond choked and moved over there quickly to embrace his son.

"Ada…" Elrohir said sadly, "I'm sorry. Estel… How is he? What did he do? Erestor told me what happened… but I don't understand."

"I don't either Elrohir." Elrond answered truthfully, "What I do know is that he'll be fine, but he'll be unconscious for some time. His body isn't going to waste any of his little remaining energy by waking up, not now. I've steadily been giving him energy so he should recover faster than otherwise, but I still think that at least a couple of days will go by. What about Elladan?"

"Erestor's still with him and I'll know if anything changes. He's weak, but with rest he'll be fine." Elrohir said softly, "I'll go back in a minute, but I needed to see Estel. Erestor didn't know what his condition was…"

"I apologize lord Elrohir."

Elrohir hadn't noticed anyone else was in the room, but now he looked up at Errad. "Errad? What are you apologizing for?" Elrohir asked looking confused and walked over to the bed in which Errad was currently lying.

"I let Aerque escape from the prison… He nearly killed you my lord. I'm sorry."

At this Elrohir smiled, "I hardly think you let him out of the prison Errad. I have no doubt in my mind that if you had been given the choice you would never have allowed Aerque to step a foot out of that prison. That's what truly matters Errad, but you weren't given a chance or else you wouldn't be in this bed right now. Are you all right?"

Errad swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

"Good. I do not blame you Errad, you do not control Aerque mind and you did not know what he was planning. Aerque is responsible for what happened, not you. That would be the same as saying I'm responsible for getting caught." Elrohir said.

"What truly happened Elrohir?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir looked at the fire for a few seconds before telling them, "I've gotten used to sleeping lightly over the last few weeks so I heard Errad cry out and heard him fall to the ground. I went to investigate what had happened. I hadn't seen Aerque coming, but he was hiding around the corner and then he… stabbed me and dragged me over to where you found me."

Suddenly Elrohir flinched, "Elladan woke up." He exclaimed happily and ran out the door.

"…Aren't you going too Elrond?" Glorfindel asked.

"In a minute, I'll give them that." Elrond said.


	17. Returning To The Wild

Elrohir walked into the room just in time to see Elladan try to stand up and Erestor push him down. Elladan wasn't ready to get out of bed that was clear to see. He had determined look on his face, but it changed to surprise when he saw Elrohir.

"Ro…" Elladan choked.

Elrohir immediately jumped onto the bed and threw his arms around Elladan. Elladan leaned against Elrohir, not having the strength to remain sitting otherwise.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Elladan whispered pain etched in his voice. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm so sorry Dan." Elrohir said. He knew what kind of pain Elladan had been in. Both of them had over the centuries been close to dying. Every time it hurt just as much, or even more, for the one who wasn't, it felt as though a part of you was being ripped out. It always took a long time to recover after such incidents. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere…" Elrohir murmured and tightened his arms around Elladan.

"What about Estel?" Elladan asked.

"Ada says that he'll be fine, but he won't wake up for at least a couple of days…"

Elladan nodded against Elrohir's chest. Elrohir could feel him weakening through their bond. "Thank you Elladan."

Elladan knew that he was talking about giving so much energy, "You would have done the same for me Elrohir. Or rather you have done the same for me before as I have you… Why do we always end up almost dying…?"

Elrohir grinned and lowered Elladan and himself down onto the bed again. Elrohir watched as Elladan's eyes slowly closed again. He knew form experience that he should be here when Elladan woke up again. If Elladan woke up without him by his side then he would think that Elrohir was dead. They always did… Elrohir didn't take any notice when Erestor slowly went out of the room.

Erestor met Elrond on the way to the healing ward; "My lord is it true that Estel will be fine?"

Elrond nodded and smiled, "The twins?"

"Elrohir is with him. Elladan is sleeping again." Erestor explained.

Elrond nodded, "I'll go see to them anyway…" Then he went down where Erestor had come from. He quietly opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Elladan was snuggled deeply inside Elrohir's arms and it seemed as though Elrohir himself had fallen asleep again.

Elrond just stood there for a moment watching his children sleep. They seemed so peaceful trapped inside their dreams. He could barely see Elladan's face, but he could faintly make out that he was sleeping with his eyes closed again and he was still pale. Elrohir was also sleeping with his eyes closed, Elrond wasn't quite sure why, but he guessed it was due to the shock Elrohir's body had received after first being wounded so gravely and then being healed instantly.

Elrond spread a blanket out over them, knowing that they would be more affected by the cold when their energy levels were this low especially Elladan. When Elrohir felt the blanket land on him he woke up instantly.

"…Ada?" He asked tiredly.

Elrond came over to Elrohir and kissed his forehead lightly, "Go to sleep my son." He whispered. Elrohir just nodded and went back to sleep.

Elrohir was alive. Elladan was alive. Estel was alive. No one had died. They were safe. Aerque was gone. Those conclusions slowly made their way through his mind. Few tears slid silently down his cheeks… it was over…

* * *

As Elrond had predicted Estel woke up a couple of days after losing consciousness. At the time both Elladan and Elrohir were by his bedside with Elrond. He wasn't very strong yet and further two days went by before he was allowed to get out of bed, even though he complained loudly. Luckily (or something like that) the twins kept him company, by the time he was allowed out of bed they had nearly driven him to murder.

Elrond had asked, but Estel didn't really know himself what he had done. It had just come over him. Like a reflex, he had no idea how he had healed Elrohir.

Now a week later Estel walked through the now bare trees in the garden. He was alone, finally managing to get away from the twins; it wasn't that he didn't enjoy their company. He just needed to be alone sometimes… He knew they wouldn't like the decision he had made with himself about going back to the rangers next week, but he had been gone for too long. A letter had just arrived from the rangers, but he guessed it had been a long time in coming. They were worried about him.

Estel shivered and pulled his cloak tighter in around him, he needed to go before the weather became too hostile. His wounds were almost healed and he wasn't having nightmares every night, he had only had one since waking up.

A sudden wild thought went through his mind and he ran up to the nearest big tree. He grabbed hold of the lowest branch and swung himself up onto it. Then he continued climbing upwards until the braches became too small. He sat down near the trunk and looked over Rivendell. From there he could see the whole valley and the mountains surrounding it. The night sky was also clearly visible through the branches.

He sat there for a while feeling the wind run through his hair until he heard Elladan's voice.

"Estel!" He called and looked around. "Where are you?"

Estel grinned at his brother sniggering slightly as he watched Elladan look for him. Before the incident he would have stayed up there and watch Elladan search, but everyone's nerves was a wreck especially towards him. He could hear the slight worry in Elladan's voice and he saw Elladan search almost frantically.

"I'm up here Elladan!" Estel called down and watched as Elladan whipped his head up into the trees soon their eyes locked. Elladan smiled at him looking relieved and worried at the same time.

"Are you sure you should be climbing trees?" Elladan called up and began climbing the tree.

Estel groaned exasperated.

It only took Elladan a few moments to get up to Estel and sit down beside him on the branch. He also looked over Rivendell.

"Thank you Estel." Elladan said after some time, "For saving Elrohir."

Elrohir had already thanked Estel for saving his life, but he hadn't heard it from Elladan, "He's my brother too, of course I would save him." Estel answered lightly.

"I know…" Elladan told softly, "He just… he wasn't breathing when you came. I could feel our bond slowly disappearing…"

Estel grabbed hold of Elladan's hand. "But you didn't lose him Elladan. He's alive."

"I know, but sometimes I dream that he is dead… and when I wake up." Elladan sighed, "Luckily Elrohir is sleeping in my room. We always do after something like that happens. In times like those it's hard being a twin, but I wouldn't be without it." Elladan smiled his eyes looking at something far ahead.

Estel didn't say anything, nothing could be said, and so he just held Elladan's hand tighter. Hoping that somehow just being there would ease the pain in Elladan's heart. But he knew from experience that it was painful for both the twins if something like that happened and they always needed time to revert into their old selves again.

After some time of sitting in silence enjoying each other's company Estel teeth began clattering. Elladan realized worriedly how cold it was outside; he wasn't troubled by it and hadn't even noticed it before Estel had started reacting. "Come on let's go inside. They're probably waiting for us." Elladan said and stood up on the branch. He pulled Estel up as well and they started descending to the bottom. Elladan glanced constantly at Estel worried for any signs that he might slip. Finally they made it to the bottom and started walking through the trees back to the house.

Suddenly Elladan was tackled from behind sending his face-first to the ground. He cursed and lifted his head just in time to see Estel running away from him laughing. There was no way he could be mad after hearing Estel laugh, it was far too long since he had last heard it earnestly. He smiled as well but then put on an angry face.

"You're going to regret this Estel!" He shouted after Estel only making him laugh harder.

Elladan hurried up and ran after his brother. Soon he was right behind Estel who was human and didn't run as fast as Elladan. He was also still weak from the injuries. Elladan tackled him so he landed on the ground still laughing slightly until Elladan turned him over on his back and sat on him pinning his arms above his head.

"Did you think you could outrun me human?" Elladan said jokingly. Estel knew he shouldn't have reacted the way he did and he later came to regret it, but being held down and called human brought memories back. He flinched and his eyes darkened, a panicked expression on his face.

Elladan saw the change and immediately let go of his arms and got off of him. He sat down beside Estel wide eyed with guilt. He heard the slight hitch in Estel's breathing and put his hand on Estel cheek forcing him to look at him.

"You are home Estel, there is nothing to fear here." Elladan said quietly to the still panicked Estel. "You are safe and free."

Some recognition flooded back into Estel's eyes, "Elladan." He gasped and immediately sat up. "I'm so sorry." He said when he saw the sad and guilty look in Elladan's eyes. "I don't know what happened."

"It's my fault Estel not yours." Elladan responded, "I should have never done what I did. It was thoughtless of me." Elladan's voice was laced with guilt and his eyes were dark.

"No, please Elladan" Estel said and hugged his brother making both of them fall to the ground. "You cannot blame yourself for this. You had no chance of knowing what my reaction would be to it, as I didn't. I cannot just freeze every time someone grabs me, this is just something I need to get used to again."

"I called you human, that was unforgiveable."

"I am human, elf." Estel countered and lifted himself enough to stare at Elladan.

"He called you human! He tortured you and called you human." Elladan said madly at both himself and at Aerque.

"Calling me human does not mean that you are the same as Aerque, Elladan!" Estel said loud enough to block out Elladan's voice. Elladan flinched when Estel said Aerque.

"Yes Aerque." Estel continued, "Aerque is dead and he can no longer hurt any of us any more. No me, not Ro, not Ada and not you. There are more people out there like him in middle earth and something like this could happen again. Things like this have happened before we have all been injured more or less gravely. Every time it is like a setback and there are certain things you have to start over with, some things you need to get over. This does not stop you from going out there again. Neither should it stop you or anyone else from throwing me into the mud and calling me human and joking. This is something that I will learn to deal with and little by little it will be normal again." Estel started with a raised voice but dampened it the longer he talked.

"You should never have had to deal with any of this." Elladan said.

"Sometimes things happen without you being prepared for it and you try to make it through it even though maybe it wasn't meant to happen. There is nothing else you can do but go forwards step-by-step until you reach the end of the journey." Estel answered, "After that you deal with whatever is left and then you go on another unexpected journey. Some are harder than others and this one was particularly hard, for all of us… but there is only one road and that is forward to get past this. Things will get better Elladan."

Elladan nodded slowly and pulled Estel down into a hug again, "If you ever need any help Estel, you better come ask for it instead of doing everything on your own." He strengthened his hold, "I'm sorry Estel."

Estel raised his head and looked at Elladan, there were tears in his eyes. He knew that it was about more than what had just happened. Estel closed his teeth around his sleeve and pulled it up over some bandages, he then ripped the bandages off his arm revealing an almost healed cut that ran along his arm. The tears streamed down Elladan's cheeks when he saw it. "I'm so sorry." He said again.

"It's almost healed Elladan, the wound does not bother me anymore. All the wounds are almost healed; a week and you would have trouble seeing them. It does not hurt Elladan. My wounds are almost healed, but yours are still there Elladan." Estel said and placed his hand over Elladan's heart feeling its rhythm, "and that hurt's me more than any wound ever would. I do not blame you Elladan; it was unavoidable in that situation. I know you are never going to believe me if I said that you saved me by doing it, but I'm going to anyway. Elrohir would have died Elladan, and I would have thought that it was my entire fault,"

Elladan made to say something but Estel stopped him, "No, let me finish. I love Elrohir and I love you Elladan and my heart would burst if any of you died. That pain would have lasted so much longer than any wound. You saved all of us by doing it, if Elrohir had died you would have too, and then Ada and then I would be alone. You chose the only possible option."

Elladan nodded tearfully, "I would never hurt you Estel, I never wanted to hurt you…"

"I know…" Estel said and hugged him.

The front door opened after a couple of minutes bathing them in light. They hadn't noticed how dark the sky had turned before now. Elladan and Estel looked up to see their father standing in the doorway a worried expression marring his face.

"Elladan, Estel are you okay?" Elrond asked them and began moving towards them.

"Yes." They answered at the same time and smiled.

Elrond came over to them and crouched down beside them he put his hand on Estel's cheek frowning worriedly at how cold it was. "You're freezing, how long have you been out here?"

Estel smiled innocently at him and then allowed Elrond to pull him up and shush him into the house. Elrond came inside a couple of seconds after with Elladan after pulling him up as well. Elrond leaded them both into the hall of fire were Elrohir was sitting and waiting for them. Elrohir smiled at his twin when he sat down beside him, immediately noticing a change in Elladan. He had followed Elladan through the conversation him and Estel had had. He hadn't heard what they had said but it wasn't so hard to guess based on Elladan's emotions.

Estel sat down in front of the fire stretching his hands towards the fire. His hands were still shaking from the cold, but after a while they stopped and he looked more relaxed. Elrond sat down beside and pulled his sleeve up revealing the now not bandaged cut on his arm. Elrond arched his eyebrow and looked inquiring at Estel, but Estel just smiled. He sighed and then wound a new piece of bandage around it.

"I'm going back to the rangers." Estel said quietly his voice breaking the silence in the room. Both Elrond and the twins sat dumbfounded for a moment.

"Why?" Elrond asked after some time. They couldn't bear not being able to look after him after everything that had happened.

Estel took Elrond's hand in his when he heard the weak question, "I got a letter from them today, but I think it was sent a couple of weeks ago. They're worried; I've stayed in Rivendell a lot more than what I had told them. If I don't go soon then I'll have to stay here for the winter."

"Then stay here for the winter." Elrond said.

"I can't Ada, they depend on me. The winters are hard especially out there. The rangers need any help they can get and I'm their chief. I have a responsibility to them and to everyone we protect during times like these. They will soon need me as a healer as well. I've been gone for far too long already."

"But it was not of your choosing that you were gone." Elrond countered.

"No it wasn't, but that does not change the fact that I'm still here. My wounds are almost healed and my people need me. I cannot stay here any longer, I'm sorry." Estel apologized knowing how much it hurt his family to let him go again.

That finally sobered Elrond, "When are you going to leave?"

"Before the week is at its end." Estel said quietly, he wasn't going to sway in his decision but it still hurt him to see the sadness on his father's and brothers' faces. "I'll come back again, I don't know when, but I promise to come back."

"We respect your decision Estel," Elrond said seeing the look in Estel's eyes. He was worried for them. "We're proud of you and we know that the rangers need you, you're very important to them. We will not stop you from going; we just weren't prepared for it. To us it still seems like yesterday we were in Aerque's hands. I had wished that this would be an enjoyable visit, but it seems fate was not so merciful. Do not worry for us Estel; we will be fine and look forward to when you come back. Just ease our hearts a little and send signs that you are still alive once in a while. We will be worried, the very thought of you going back to the rangers worries me, but you are right."

Estel nodded and embraced his father and then his brothers, "I promise." He said.

"Good…"

* * *

Estel fastened the cloak around his neck and strapped his sword to his waist smiling at the familiar weight. He was back in his ranger outfit, though his family could not see why it was necessary for him to wear it. He just shrugged at them and said that now he didn't have to worry about ruining it because it was already ruined in many places. He hoisted his pack onto his shoulders and walked into the stables where he met Elladan and Elrohir, they had already gotten his horse ready. He gently stoked its muzzle and guided it outside.

"Thanks." He said to the twins.

"Just don't fall off." The twins grinned and followed him to the gate where Elrond was waiting.

Elrond hugged Estel tightly when they got close. "Take care my son. Remember to write."

"I promise." Estel said and hugged his father back, when he let go both of them had tears in their eyes.

"Watch your back little brother." Elladan said and hugged him.

"Take care of the rangers Estel. They need you." Elrohir said and joined the hug.

"I will." He promised and walked away from them towards the horse. He hoisted himself up and turned around to face them. "Don't worry too much."

"It's impossible not to worry when it's you Estel. Why do you always have to drag yourself back here?" Elrond said, "You're lucky I don't lock you inside and forbid you to go out."

Estel smiled innocently, "I don't drag myself back every time."

"Oh really, tell me about one time when you didn't." Elladan said.

"That time when…" Estel frowned, and then he smiled. "The visit before the last."

"That's only because you dragged Legolas back instead." Elrohir groaned.

"Exactly." Estel laughed and spurred his horse towards the path. "I will miss all of you." He said to his family.

"As we will miss you. Take care Estel." They all said.

Then Estel galloped down the path without looking back, there were tears running down all their cheeks as they saw Estel being swallowed up by the distance and forest. Time went by before they turned around and went back to the last homely house all of them missing him already. The house felt empty without him.

"Come back safely my son…" Elrond whispered to the wind and went inside.

THE END


End file.
